The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail Part 1
by Raiden Kagutsuchi
Summary: After being disowned and banished by his own father Naruto becomes a legend that sends fear into his enemies with just a smirk and have the ladies in bed and begging for more. Enter The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail. (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first Naruto/ Fairy Tail crossover I started watching Fairy Tail on Netflix over the summer, so please bear with me. In this fanfiction Naruto is from Earthland and he's Lucy's older brother, so he's going be Erza and Mira's age. I'm still going to writing for my other fanfictions, so don't worry. And pairings I don't know who I'm going to pair**

 **Naruto with, the chooses are**

 **Naruto/Lisanna**

 **Naruto/Mira**

 **Naruto/Erza**

 **Naruto/Juvia**

 **Naruto/Cana**

 **Naruto/Sherry Blendy**

 **Tell me your vote in your reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **Saving Lisanna**

" **AHHHHHH!"** a dark mage yelled. Every single dark mage was scared for their lives rightnow why you may ask it's quite simple really, currently right now they're facing the most dangerous mage and he's not even a part of a guild. His name is Naruto Heartfilia or better known as "The Demon God Slayer Mage" the only person to have the power of a demon slayer and a god slayer.

The reason Naruto is facing against about 20 dark mages is because the mayor of the city that hired Naruto are having trouble with these dark mages. "Can we hurry this up so I can get back to eating my ramen?" Naruto said. A few dark mages were scared right now, but there were couple of idiots that think they can take on Naruto.

"You chose the wrong dark mages to mess with." one dark mage said as a magic appeared in front of his hand. Soon the rest had magic circles around them, "*sigh* I thought you'll just leave without being seriously hurt." Naruto said as he reached for his katana and all hell broke loose.

 **(5 minutes later)**

A huge crater can be seen and walking out of the crater with not a single scratch on him was Naruto and inside the crater were 20 battered and broken dark mages. Naruto has spiky blond

hair, brown eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, and sneakers; he also was wearing a black fingerless gloves and had a katana strapped on his side.

"Tried to tell them, but did they listen no." Naruto mumbled. Naruto was on his way back to Hargeon town to collect his reward for eliminating those dark mages.

 **(10 minutes later)**

After Naruto collected his reward Naruto was on back on the road heading to the next town trying to find a job. Naruto's mind was somewhere else at the moment _"Lucy"_ Naruto sadly thought. You see Naruto is the son of Jude Heartfilia and Layla Heartfilia you see Naruto was disowned by his father and he was banished from ever returning home and his mother didn't do anything to stop him.

 _(Flashback)_

" _WHAT DO YOU MEAN I NO LONGER LIVE HERE?!" Naruto yelled at his father. "You heard me boy you don't live here anymore and you're no longer our son for I have disowned you not get out of my sight right now." Jude said. Naruto was very pissed as he unconsciously rose his magic power. "This isn't over you ungrateful bastard." Naruto said._

 _Naruto left his father's office and headed to his room on his way there he bumped into his mother. "Sochi I'm guessing you heard the news from your father." Layla said. Naruto nodded_

 _and looked at his mother "Did you at least tried to stop him from doing this?" Naruto asked. Layla looked down and shook her head no as she started crying. Naruto didn't even say anything to her he just got up and headed to his room, but he turned to his mother "I hope you and Jude have a happy life Layla because you are no longer my mother." Naruto said as he continued walking._

 _Layla cried her eyes out "I'm sorry sochi." Layla whispered. Naruto was in his room packing his stuff and as he was packing his room door opened up and his eight year old sister Lucy walked in. "Nii-san why are packing your stuff? Are we going somewhere?" Lucy asked. Naruto shook his head and turned to his sister "No Lucy-nee-chan kaa-san and tou-san kicked me out and tou-san doesn't want me coming back." Naruto answered._

 _Lucy was shocked at what her brother just told her "why are they kicking you out? Did you do something bad?" Lucy asked. Naruto shook his head no as tears started coming out "no Lucy tou-san just doesn't want me here anymore." Naruto said as he packed the last of his stuff. Lucy ran up and hugged her brother tightly "please don't leave me, please take me with you." Lucy begged. "I can't Lucy-nee-chan tou-san won't like that." Naruto said as he zipped up his bag._

 _Lucy still held on to her brother not letting go "please don't leave I don't want you to leave me." Lucy whispered. "I love you Lucy and I always protect you." Naruto said as he hugged his sister. Naruto gave Lucy his green crystal necklace "something to remember me by and as long as the necklace glows green I'm nearby and if it glows sliver that means I'm doing okay and I'm always watching you." Naruto said as he knocked Lucy out and placed her on the bed and left_

 _her note. Naruto headed to his father's study. Jude looked up at Naruto and sneered "what do want?" Jude asked. Naruto glared at him "I'm just here to let you know that I'm leaving and tell let you know that if you hurt Lucy I will_ _ **KILL YOU.**_ _" Naruto said as he left the study. Naruto took one last look into his room and entered and planted a kiss on Lucy's forehead and gave her his toy fox._

" _I love you Lucy and I'll always protect you." Naruto whispered in Lucy's ear. Naruto left his room and headed out the mansion to never come back if Naruto turned around he would've seen his mother standing behind him "please be safe Naruto-kun and I hope you can forgive me and come back home." Layla said as watch her son for the last time._

 _(Flashback end)_

It was that day he met his first sensei Kurama the demon fox he was the one that taught Naruto demon slayer magic. After that Naruto met his second sensei Orga Nanagear, he taught Naruto lighting god slayer magic. After Naruto left Orga he met his third sensei Daiki and he taught Naruto the art of swordsmanship Daiki was the one who bought Naruto his very first katana.

The reason Naruto hasn't joined a guild yet is because he is currently searching for his sister Lucy who ran away from home. Naruto's train of thought stopped when he heard a monster roar.

Naruto being curious went go check it out maybe he can get some jewels if he sold someone it's head.

Arriving at clearing Naruto saw a big beast and two girls there one girl looked clearly injured and the second girl was standing in front of the beast talking to it. _"Is she stupid or something?"_

Naruto thought. Naruto saw that the beast was going to strike the girl, so Naruto teleported over there.

Mira saw that Elfman was about strike Lisanna "LISANNA GET OUT OF THERE!" Mira shouted. But Lisanna didn't hear her as she just stood there and looked at Elfman "I know you're in there Elfman-nii-san." Lisanna said. Lisanna didn't notice the hit coming until a yellow flash appeared next her and blocked the strike.

"You know there's a few things that piss me off and one of them is hitting a female and especially one as pretty as her." Naruto said as he flared his magic power. Lisanna was surprised that someone saved her and the fact that he had this much magic power it was hard for to breath.

Naruto looked at Lisanna "excuse beautiful you might want to move away from here because this might get ugly." Naruto said. Lisanna blushed at the beautiful comment "please don't kill him that's our brother." Lisanna said as she went to stand next to her sister.

Naruto looked back at the beast and sighed of boredom _"it looks like I won't be having any_ _fun."_ Naruto thought. Naruto activated his demon eyes that he got from merging with Kuramaand looked the beast in the eyes and put it to sleep. The beast shrunken down and now there was teenage boy about Lucy's age lying down on the ground.

Both Mira and Lisanna ran to check on Elfman, Mira checked his pulse and sighed in relief

"he's alright." Mira said. Lisanna smiled and turned to her savior "thank you for saving me and for helping my brother." Lisanna said. "Don't mention it I'm glad I was able to help. The name is Naruto Heartfilia." Naruto said. "The name is Lisanna Strauss, this is my sister Mirajane

Strauss you can call her Mira and the big guy on the ground is our brother Elfman." Lisanna said.

Naruto noticed Mira's arm and walked towards. Mira noticed Naruto walking towards her and she got in a defensive stance. "Relax I'm only going to heal your arm." Naruto said as he started healing her arm. Naruto smiled "there you should feel much better now." Naruto said. Mira moved her arm and to her surprise it didn't hurt at all "thank you." Mira said. Naruto nodded and began to heal Elfman, "there he should be up and running again in a few hours." Naruto said.

"You're a healing mage aren't you?" Mira asked. Naruto nodded his head "I'm also a demon slayer mage, and a god slayer mage." Naruto said as he began walking away. "Wait! Naruto-san where are you going?" Lisanna asked. Naruto looked at her "I'm going to look for my sister Lucy." Naruto said as he continued walking. "Will we ever see you again?" Mira asked. "Maybe one day." Naruto said as he disappeared in the forest.

Both Mira and Lisanna had the same thought going through their minds _"I hope we meet again_ _Naruto-kun."_

 **A/N: So Naruto saves Lisanna from Elfman and now he continues his journey in finding his baby sister Lucy. Thanks for reading and don't forget to tell me who you want to see paired with Naruto. Don't worry Naruto will forgive his mother, but it's going to take some time.**

 **Next Time: Facing the Titania of Fairy Tail**


	2. Information

**The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail**

 **First I want to say thank you to all those who voted on the pairing poll that I posted and also the poll is still open I'm just letting you guys know that I am adding a few more people to the pairing poll and also adding harem as a suggestion.**

 **I am adding three girls to the poll and these girls are Kagura, Millianna, and Arana. Kagura was suggested to me in the reviews, so I decided to add her. The reason I added Millianna is because I feel that nobody has done a fanfiction that involves her and Naruto also I think perfect since she is a cat and Naruto is a fox. I added Arana because I wanted got problem with it BIG WOOP you want to fight about it.**

 **With the harem I'm only adding adding 10 girls and those 10 girls include Erza, Mira, Lisanna, Cana, Kagura, Millianna, Levy. You guys can suggest girls and I'll pick the best two (Lucy is not allowed since she plays Naruto's sister).**

 **The voting ends after chapter 3 so send me your votes in your reviews, so far Mira is winning with 11 votes, Erza is second with 9 votes, Lisanna and Cana are tied for third with three votes, Juvia is fourth with 2 votes.**

 **The reason I didn't put Juvia in the harem is because I am pairing her up with Gray if she doesn't win the pairing and Lucy is going to be paired with Natsu.**

 **Thanks you for your time and see you guys tomorrow with a new chapter**


	3. Meeting the Titania of Fairy Tail

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter of The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and liked the first chapter of the story. I forgot to mention that Naruto will also have a hurd of Fan girls after and admire him some of them are going to be celestial spirits. Also I want to mention that Sherry Blendy is added to the harem so I'm going to pick one from the review I forgot to mention that in the information section I posted.**

 **Enough talk on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail. If I did Naruto and Fairy Tail would have a crossover episode in the manga and in the anime.**

 **Meeting the Titania of Fairy Tail**

It's been months since Naruto had saved Lisanna and her siblings and during those months Naruto has making a name for himself many guilds tried to get Naruto to join their guild either negotiations or by force which did not go well for the representative of those guilds. Also a Naruto fan club has been formed where on many occasions Naruto has to run from these fan club either them being fan boys or fan girls Naruto hasn't been so scared in his life.

Currently right now Naruto is resting in his hotel room lying down on his bed with a nude girl that he met in a bar lying right next to him. Naruto's hair has grown reaching to the back of his neck and a few strains in his eye and in the middle of his face (A/N: Ichigo's hairstyle when he fought Aizen before Aizen got sealed away). Naruto looks down at the girl and noticed a wedding ring on her finger. Naruto sighs has he get up trying not to wake her and heads to the bathroom to freshen up.

 **(10 minutes later)**

Naruto exits the bathroom and sees that the girl is fully dressed. She turns around and notices

Naruto staring at her "good morning Naruto-kun." the girl said. "Good morning ummm." Naruto said. The girl smiled "Suzuki the name is Suzuki Aizen." Suzuki said. Naruto nodded "well then good morning Suzuki-chan." Naruto said.

Suzuki blushed at the suffix that he used, "are you going back to your husband?" Naruto asked. "What? I'm not married." Suzuki said. Naruto was now confused "what about the ring on your finger?"

Naruto asked. Suzuki looked at the ring and smiled "this was a gift from my mother before she died and I use this to scared away most men." Suzuki said with a smirk as Naruto blushed at the last thing she said.

"So where are you heading?" Naruto. "I'm going back to my guild since I completed my mission." Suzuki said. "I didn't know you were apart of a guild." Naruto said. Suzuki lifted up her shirt showing him her guild mark that was on her belly button.

Naruto blushed because her skin looked so smooth and the fact that he was looking at her curves.

"What guild do you belong to?" Naruto asked. "Mermaid Heel." Suzuki said. Naruto nodded as strapped his sword to his hip "so what are going to do Naruto-kun?" Suzuki asked. Naruto shrugged "I'm going to continue to look for my sister and complete a few jobs while I'm at it." Naruto said.

Suzuki nodded as she finished packing her stuff and before she left she looked at Naruto and gave a passionate kiss on the lips, Naruto kissed Suzuki back they back heated and passionate in the kiss until Suzuki broke it up before anything else can happen.

"I'll be seeing you soon Naruto-kun hopefully when we meet you'll be apart of a guild and we get chance to face each other. If you ever need to release some stress either emotional, mental, or sexual doesn't haste to write me I'll love to help you Naruto-kun." Suzuki said. Suzuki gave Naruto a peck on the lips and wave good bye as she left and headed back to her guild to her entire guild that she had a one stand with the demon god slayer.

After Suzuki left the hotel Naruto soon left too currently right now is heading to the train station to see if there are any new jobs posted up. Naruto arrived at the train station and noticed a few new jobs posted up, Naruto looked at a couple of them until his eyes landed on the one posted by the captain of the rune knights asking for help to deal with demons that have been killing people and destroying towns.

Naruto picked up the paper and got on the train to meet the rune knight captain. After hours of traveling Naruto finally made it to Era, this where he's supposed to meet with rune captain. Naruto asked the civilians where he can find the rune knights headquarters after getting the directions that he needed Naruto was standing in front of the Rune Knights headquarters that wasn't that far from where

the magic council headquarters is.

Naruto knocked on the door a couple of times and waited when the door opened out came a rune knight. "What is the demon god slayer doing here?" a rune knight. "I am here to speak with captain about the job request he posted." Naruto said. The rune knight nodded and told Naruto to follow him.

Naruto followed the rune knight down the hallway of the headquarters; they were standing in front the captain's door. "Wait right here." the rune knight said. Naruto nodded as he watched the rune knight enter the captain's office.

The rune knight came back and told Naruto to come in Naruto entered the office and noticed the captain sitting at his desk glaring at the paper. The rune captain looked at Naruto "Welcome Mr. God Slayer my name is Kakashi Hatake and I understand you're here about the demon problem we have." Kakashi said. (A/N: Yes there's going to be Naruto characters in here) "Yes sir I am. My I ask what kind of demon I am dealing with." Naruto said.

Kakashi handed Naruto a folder Naruto opened the folder "the demon you're going to be facing is Shukaku the wind demon." Kakashi said. Kakashi continued "it's my understanding that you were trained and absorbed the powerful demon Kurama." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded his yes; Kakashi sighed "good then this job is perfect for you." Kakashi said.

"Where can I find Shukaku?" Naruto asked. "In the forest north from here and I also request that you bring me the demon's head." Kakashi said. Naruto nodded and left the office as headed to the forest.

( **Outskirts of Era)**

" _Okay this is where Shukaku was seen."_ Naruto thought as he walked through the forest. AsNaruto continued walking he started hearing howling and growling, Naruto stopped walking as he was surrounded by wolf demons that have Shukaku's mark all around their bodies. "It seems that Shukaku has sent his little boy toys to stop me." Naruto said.

" **You'll not go near Shukaku-sama." wolf demon said.** "We'll just see about that." Naruto saidas he grabbed the handle of his sword and disappeared and reappeared behind the demons. Every single demon was dead before they know what happened. "Weak." Naruto said he continued walking.

( **10 minutes later)**

Naruto arrived at Shukaku's cave and entered inside the cave; Shukaku's cave was filled sand and there was so much wind. **"It seems that dumbass of a captain called for backup." Shukaku said.**

Naruto didn't say anything he just grabbed his sword handle and just like before disappeared and reappeared behind Shukaku.

Unlike before Shukaku was still standing **"Ha Ha you can't harm me boy because of my sand** **you can't touch me." Shukaku said.** Naruto cursed his luck _"that sand is going to be annoying."_

Naruto thought as he prepared for his next attack. "Maybe I'll just turn that sand into glass." Naruto said. **"Demon Make: Great Annihilation"** Naruto said as blew out a huge wave of fire at Shukaku.

Shukaku's sand tried to block out the fire, but it just turned to glass. As Naruto ended his attack there was slightly burnt Shukaku standing there **"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Shukaku roared.** **"Demon Make: Roar of Shukaku"** Shukaku blew out a huge gust of wind at Naruto, Naruto wasslightly dodged the attack, but the right side of his body got hit. **"Ha Ha Ha serves you right you**

 **bastard." Shukaku said.**

" _Damn I got to find a way to end this."_ Naruto thought as he held his bleeding right arm. Suddenlythere was a magic circle in front of Shukaku's face; _"Shit I need to stop him."_ Naruto thought as he prepared for his own magic. **"Demon Make: Great Breakthrough" "Demon Make: Roar of** **Kurama"** both attacks collided and trying to overpower the other, but in the end Naruto's attack wasable to overpower Shukaku and burn.

When the attack ended Shukaku was down and out as his body was burnt besides his head. Naruto walked up to the body and stuck his hand out as magic circle appeared **"Demon Make: Absorb"**

Naruto absorbed all of Shukaku's powers after he was done he cut Shukaku's head off and carried it back to the rune knight headquarters.

 **(Kakashi's office)**

Naruto entered Kakashi's office and dropped Shukaku's head and his desk; "mission accomplished." Naruto said. Kakashi was shocked that someone was able to beat Shukaku _"Not even_ _my strongest knight Sasuke could've beaten Shukaku, but he did it and it looks like he took Shukaku's power."_ Kakashi thought. Kakashi cleared his throat"good job on completing the mission um."Kakashi said. "Naruto Heartfilia" Naruto said. "Thank you for your help and here's your reward 20,000,000 jewels." Kakashi said as he handed Naruto a shack full of jewels.

Naruto nodded and left the office and headed back to the train station to go to the next town. As Naruto riding the train station he had a lot on his mind wondering if his sister was okay and maybe one day he should join a guild because soon or later Naruto is going need backup when he's in trouble, but

first things first he needs to cut his hair and get some new clothes.

Naruto arrived at the next town and headed straight to the nearest clothing store to purchase some new clothes. Naruto bought three sleeveless hooded jackets and 7 hooded jackets with sleeves, ten tank top shirts different colors, 5 black jeans and 5 gray jeans.

Naruto left the shop and he was wearing a brand new outfit (A/N: Not going into details he wearing

Vegeta's GT outfit.) and he was heading to the mayor's office about the job request that posted around town.

After getting the information that he needed Naruto headed to a bar that was run by dark mages that was in the forest west from the town. The mayor said that these dark mages have been causing problems in town; stealing from men, women and women. Some of them will even go far as raping the women, so Naruto immediately took the job.

" _Bastards all of them they don't even deserve to live."_ Naruto thought as he arrived at hisdestination. Naruto kicked the bar door open, "who the fuck are you." dark mage asked. Naruto didn't even answer he just stabbed the dark mage in between the eyes and the dark mage die instantly. "My name is Naruto Heartfilia the demon god slayer and this is your end." Naruto said as magic circle appeared in front of him.

" **Demon Make: Roar of Kurama and Shukaku"** Naruto blew out a massive fire and windcombination attack at the dark mages, the entire bar exploded. Naruto walked out of what was left of the bar "good bye you sick fucks." Naruto said as he headed back into town.

After getting his reward Naruto was resting in the forest after dealing with a couple of dark mages who thought they can take him and steal his valuables, currently right now Naruto is cooking a few fishes that he caught as his mind was wandering _"Lucy where are you and hope you're alright."_

Naruto thought.

 **(Erza)**

Erza Scarlet the Titania of Fairy Tail a S-class mage is currently looking for the mage called "The Demon God Slayer" she heard so many stories about the man who send fear into his enemies with smirk and getting the ladies in bed and begging for more. Erza was trying make sure this mage wasn't a threat to her guild.

Erza was brought out of her thoughts as she smelt fish cooking she followed the scent and Erza found a boy her age seating down by a fire eating fish. Erza hide behind a tree trying not get caught as she observed him.

 **(Current P.O.V)**

"You know you can come out now." Naruto said as Erza stepped out from behind the tree. Naruto took a good look at her and had to admit she was beautiful. "So what can I do for you beautiful?" Naruto asked. Erza blushed at the compliment, but shook it off the blush and got back to business "I'm looking for a mage called "The Demon God Slayer"." Erza said. "Why are looking for him?" Naruto asked. "I want to know if he's going to be a problem for my guild." Erza said.

Naruto smirked "well I can assure you that he won't be a problem." Naruto said. Erza frowned "how do you know?" Erza asked. Naruto smirked "That's because I'm "The Demon God Slayer" the name is Naruto Heartfilia." Naruto said. Erza's eyes widen _"he's the powerful mage."_ Erza thought. "Well then you don't look that powerful." Erza said. Naruto's eyebrow twitched and he disappeared "you want to test that theory red-chan." Naruto whispered in Erza's ear as he appeared behind her.

Erza was shocked that he was that fast _"he fast as Laxus."_ Erza thought as she backed away from Naruto. Erza got out her sword "yes I want to test that theory." Erza said. Naruto smirked and grabbed his swords' handle and disappeared and reappeared behind Erza holding her bra and panty. The next thing Erza knew her armor was destroyed and she was naked.

Erza turned around and saw that Naruto was holding her underwear "hm pink is not my favorite color, but I'll keep these to remember you by. So long Red-chan." Naruto said as he walked off leaving a shocked, naked, and pissed off Erza. "GET BACK HERE AND GIVE BACK MY UNDERWEAR YOU DAMN PERVERT!" Erza shouted, but Naruto was long gone.

 **(6 months later)**

It's been six months since Naruto met Erza and he still had her pink bra and panty, during those six months Naruto has been completing job request and making a name for himself. During those six months Naruto has absorbed Matatabi the demon that produces blue fire and he met his new god slayer teacher Minato Namikaze who taught him wind god slayer and lighting god slayer magic. Also Naruto

trained with martial arts teacher Might Guy and his apprentice Rock Lee.

" _Man those guys were crazy."_ Naruto thought. Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Naruto'smagic seal that Aquarius placed on him so they can keep in touch was glowing. Naruto activated the magic seal as Aquarius appeared. When Aquarius saw Naruto she had hearts in her eyes as he hugged Naruto between her breast "Oh Naruto-kun it's good to see you I missed you so much." Aquarius said.

"It's good to see you too Aquarius and these lovely breast of yours', but don't you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

Aquarius shrugged "yes I do and I love him, but he doesn't ravish me bed leaving me limping the next day like you do Naruto-kun." Aquarius said as she latched on to Naruto's arm. Naruto smirked

"hey what can I say I leave the ladies begging for more. So what did you want to talk about Aquarius or did you just have an itch that your boyfriend can't scratch like I can." Naruto said as Aquarius blushed.

"I just wanted to let you know that Lucy has joined fairy tail." Aquarius said. Naruto smiled and nodded "it looks like I'm heading to Fairy Tail." Naruto said. Aquarius smiled and got perverted smile on her face "now about that itch." Aquarius said. Naruto smiled and nodded as he and Aquarius had an all night hot intense sex.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter and I want to thank you guys for reading. Yes in this story Naruto is a Man Whore sleeping many girls. I also decided that this is going to be a harem and the girls in the harem are Mira, Lisanna, Erza, Kagura, Millianna, Cana, Levy, Sherry Blend and the one girl that I choose from the reviews. Go ahead and review. Also my phone is going to**

 **get cutoff, so there won't be any updates any time soon.**

 **Next Time: Sister and Brother Reunite and joining fairy tail.**


	4. Reuniting

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter of Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail. I want to say thank you to all those who sent positive reviews. I also want say that I'm adding three people to the harm and they are Jenny Realight, Sorano, and Yukino Agria. That's all I got to say enjoy the story. I might add more girls to the harem don't know yet.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail.**

 **Sister and Brother Reunite and Joining Fairy Tail**

Naruto was currently on a train heading to Mangolia Town why is Naruto heading into Mangolia you may ask it's simple Naruto was heading towards Fairy Tail to reunite with his little sister Lucy. Right now is holding a blue bra and panty and who does this panty belong to that's simple they belong to Aquarius who gave it to him after ravished her and she was unable to walk two whole days.

Naruto remembers that day perfectly.

 _(Flashback Starts)[Lemon]_

" _YES NARUTO FUCK ME HARDER TREAT ME LIKE THE BITCH THAT I AM" Aquarius screamed as Naruto pounds her pussy over and over. "Shit as usual you're so fucking tight it feels like you're going to rip my dick off." Naruto said. Aquarius was in her human form right now as Naruto pounds the daylights out of her._

 _Naruto pulled out of Aquarius as she whined as to Naruto's sudden stop, but to her surprise Naruto picks her up and carries off leans her against sliding door. "Naruto what are you doing people can see us." Aquarius said. "That's what makes it the more exciting." Naruto said as inserted his penis back inside her and attack her neck._

 _Aquarius wrapped her legs around Naruto as Naruto fucks her into orgasmic coma. Naruto's Kurama demonic form took over for a second as her bit her neck and unconsciously pumped her little of his magic. Aquarius gasped as she felt Naruto bite her, but she didn't care._

" _Shit about to cum Aquarius-chan I gotta pull out." Naruto said. Aquarius shook her head as she wrapped her legs tightly around Naruto "Oh no you don't I want you to cum inside me Naruto-kun I want you to get me pregnant." Aquarius said. Naruto was shocked as he stopped to Aquarius dismay as he looked in her eyes._

" _Are you sure what about your boyfriend?" Naruto asked. "I'll deal with him and yes I want you give your child Naruto-kun I'll even raise the baby by myself, so you don't have to worry." Aquarius said. Naruto shook his head no "I won't let you do that, I won't be like my father I'm going to be there when my child is born and I'm going to take care of you and the child." Naruto_

 _said. Aquarius was in tears at what Naruto said "I love you Naruto-kun now please make me a mother." Aquarius said._

 _Naruto nodded and thrust inside her and kissed her passionately, Aquarius kissed Naruto back. "I'm about to cum Naruto-kun." Aquarius said. "Me too." Naruto said as he gave one final thrust as they both came together._

 _(Flashback End) [Lemon End]_

The whole day Naruto and Aquarius shared passionate love making now Aquarius returned back to celestial world. Naruto's thoughts shifted to the Fairy Tail he met awhile ago, Mystogan.

 _(Flashback Being)_

 _Naruto just completed another job protecting a village from the lava demon Son Goku, that demon was a tough one he almost burned Naruto's arm clean off his body. "Ugh I need a drink, a place to rest and I need to get fucked after completing that job." Naruto thought as he walked through the forest. "At least I got a new demon slayer magic to add to my arsenal." Naruto thought._

 _As Naruto continued walking he felt a disturbance in the air, "someone is here and this is some strong sleep spell they casted." Naruto said. Naruto gripped his sword and got into the battle_

 _stance that he learned from a sword mage Yugao. "You can come out now your sleep spell won't work on me." Naruto said._

 _As soon Naruto said those words a man dress in black attire and silver medal protector that covered his face stepped out from behind a tree. "Seems that they say about you in Sorcerers Weekly are true, you are strong." the man said. Naruto narrowed his eyes "who are you and what do you want?" Naruto demanded._

" _My name is Mystogan I am a mage from Fairy Tail and I want to test your abilities to see which one of us is the strongest." Mystogan said. Naruto smiled "I do like a good challenge bring it on." Naruto said as he made come at me jester._

 _Mystogan charged at Naruto with his scythe going for a downward strike Naruto brought his katana up and blocked the strike, but the scythe was long as the point of the blade almost got Naruto's right eye. "Man that was close a second later I could have lost an eye." Naruto thought as he pushed Mystogan's scythe away from his face. Naruto charged at Mystogan going for a horizontal strike to his abdomen, but at the last second Mystogan jumped in the air and kicked Naruto in the face sending him across the forest._

 _Mystogan landed and charged at Naruto again this time he jumped in the air and went to slice Naruto's head clean off. Naruto rolled out the away the last second got up and kicked Mystogan in the ribs. Mystogan got up and looked at Naruto "this has been fun Naruto-san, but I must end as I have to return to Fairy Tail." Mystogan said. "You're the first mage that I can go toe to toe_

 _with me in a weapons battle, but I'm going to end this with one attack." Naruto said as he gripped his sword. Mystogan gripped his scythe tightly as well as he eyed Naruto. Naruto and Mystogan charged at each other at blinding speed and clashed weapons._

 _They both appeared behind each other neither of them moving. Blood oozed out of Naruto's side, cheek, and his left arm was cut off. Mystogan's mask was cut off and there were cuts on his cheek, stomach, and his right arm was cut off. Naruto turned around and saw Mystogan's face he had blue hair and a tattoo on his right eye._

" _It seems you were able to not only cut my mask off, but also injury severely." Mystogan said. "I could say the same thing." Naruto said. "Now that you know my identity I might as well tell you my name. The name is Jellal and I am the prince of Edolas." Jellal said. Naruto smiles "Naruto Heartfilia Demon God Slayer." Naruto said. "I hope to see you again Naruto-san maybe this time you'll be part of a guild. And don't tell anyone else about my identity." Jellal said as disappeared in the forest._

 _Naruto smiles as he walked off, but not before burning his and Jellal's arms. "Looks like I got myself a rival and that bastard owe me a new arm." Naruto thought. Naruto suddenly stopped walking as he realized something the town that he's heading is where his first baby mother lives and he's missing an arm. "OH SHIT!" Naruto exclaimed. "Tsunade-chan is going to kill me." Naruto mumbled as he started to panic._

 _(Flashback End)_

" _When she saw that I was missing an arm boy did she give me a beating."_ Naruto thought ashe rubbed his mummified arm. (A/N: Just like his arm looks like in "The Last") Naruto suddenly had a perverted smile on his face _"the sex that we had that night was incredible. I love older_ _women and I love her and my little Menma."_ Naruto thought as the train station arrived toMagnolia.

As Naruto walked through the town the citizens were staring with many different expressions. The men looked at Naruto with awe and fear. The women looked at Naruto with lust. Many whispers began to happen as Naruto walked by.

"Oh my, it's him Naruto Demon God Slayer Heartfilia."

"He's so handsome."

"What did you expect he's number in Sorcerers Weekly's mages that you want as your boyfriend."

"I heard that he had a battle with Fairy Tail's S-rank mage Mystogan and he saw his face and he cut Mystogan's arm off."

"I heard the same thing I also that Mystogan was able to injure him and cut his arm off as well."

The whispers continued as Naruto continued walking until he noticed three people sitting by a huge tree. It was the girl that caught Naruto's attention she had beautiful blue hair that was tied in a bandana and hazel eyes. There's only one word that Naruto can describe her "Beautiful" Naruto said as he walked towards the group.

( **Levy)**

Levy and her team were currently resting Magnolia Park after completing their mission. Levy was reading a copy of Sorcerer Weekly reading about all the mages in the world, but the one mage that caught her attention and that she had crush was "The Demon God Slayer" or what he goes by now is "Naruto Demon God Heartfilia."

While was reading about Naruto her teammates Jet and Droy were trying to figure out away to get Levy go on a date with either one of them. No one noticed Naruto walking towards them.

 **(Normal P.O.V)**

"Excuse miss can you help me out I'm sort of lost and I need directions." Naruto said. "Sure where do you need to go?" Levy asked as looked up from her magazine. As soon she got a good

look at his face she froze as a major blush appeared as she shakily pointed at Naruto. "Y-You-You're Naruto Heartfilia "The Demon God Slayer."" Levy said. Naruto smiled "Yeah that's me and who might you be beautiful?" Naruto asked.

Levy furiously blushed at the compliment and gave Naruto a fan girlish screamed as she appeared right in front of him. "I'm Levy McGarden and I am your biggest fan can you please sign my magazine." Levy said. Naruto sweat dropped "sure." Naruto said as he signed her magazine. Levy gave another fan girlish scream "so Naruto-kun what doing here in Magnolia?" Levy asked.

"I was looking for Fairy Tail." Naruto said. "Why are you looking for our guild?" Droy asked trying not to piss Naruto off. "Two reasons, one my sister Lucy is there and I haven't seen her in 9 years. Two I want to join your guild." Naruto said. Levy, Jet, and Droy were shocked at Naruto said. Levy was the first one to get out of her shock "how come you and Lucy haven't been together for 9 years?" Levy asked but as soon as she did Naruto had a dark look in his eyes.

"Our _father_ disowned and banished me from my home preventing me from having contact with them, but before I left I gave Lucy a crystal necklace." Naruto said as he showed them his crystal necklace that he got from Aquarius so he can stay connected to Lucy.

When Levy and her teammates saw the necklace their eyes widen because they've seen Lucy wear the same exact one. "By the looks on your faces tells me that you've seen this necklace before." Naruto said. Levy nodded and grabbed Naruto's hand and led him to the guild. "Um

where are we going Levy-chan?" Naruto asked. Levy blushed at suffix "we're going to Fairy Tail and reunite with your sister." Levy said as she gave Naruto a smile.

As Levy and her team led Naruto to Fairy Tail they didn't notice a guy wearing a green fur coat jacket, blue glasses and had orange hair run to the guild to tell everybody.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore located in Magnolia. Fairy Tail's guild master is Mavkor one of the ten wizard saints and the third Fairy Tail guild master. This guild has a history of leaving destruction in their paths. Currently there was a brawl happening in the middle of the guild.

"I still can never get use to this." a girl in a wearing a blue button up shirt and blue skirt, and she is wearing crystal necklace, she had shoulder length blond hair that was tied in a blue ribbon said. "You'll get used to it Lucy." a girl who had long white hair that had an upward ponytail, blue eyes, she was wearing a maroon dress. Lucy sighs "I guess you right Mira." Lucy said.

"So Lucy how was your mission with Natsu-nii?"said a girl with short length white hair reached to the back of neck, she had blue eyes and she was a spaghetti shirt with a ribbon in the

middle and long jeans with flower patterns on it. "It was alright Lisanna it wasn't too bad." Lucy said as she began explaining the daybreak mission.

"Hey Lucy I always wondered where did you get that beautiful necklace from?" Mira asked. "Yeah I've seen the same necklace on this guy that saved me, Mira, and Elfman." Lisanna said. Lucy looked at her necklace and held on it tight "this is necklace was given to me by my brother after my father disowned and banished him and forbid anyone from having contact with him." Lucy said as Mira and Lisanna gasped.

Lucy continued "this is a magic necklace that given to my brother by celestial spirit. This necklace connects to his magic. If it glows green that means my brother is close by, if glows blue that means my brother alright and he's still alive." Lucy stopped as she thought about the next thing she was about to say. "If glows red that means my brother is hurt and he's on deaths door. And if the necklace doesn't glow at all and it shatters that means my brother is dead." Lucy said.

Lisanna and Mira looked as she clutched on to her necklace. Lisanna gave Lucy a hug "I'm sure he's alright since the necklace is blue." Lisanna said. Lucy smiled and nodded "thanks Lisanna." Lucy said. Lisanna smiled. As everyone in the guild continued their conversation the door of the guild slammed open as panic looking person was standing in front of the guild.

A boy with pink spiky hair walked up to the person. "Loke what's got you spooked? Is Erza back?" the boy asked. Loke shook his head no "worse Naruto Demon God Heartfilia is on his way to the guild Natsu." Loke said. Many gasps were heard throughout the guild as everyone

heard about Naruto. The man who was able to injure their strongest mage Mystogan, and live to talk about it.

Different things happened in the guild. One the men in the guild had a look of fear in their eyes. Two the ladies pampering themselves making sure that they look good. Natsu was excited to meet Naruto probably get a chance to face him. "Happy can you believe it the strongest mage in Fiore is coming to our guild oh I can't wait to fight him." Natsu said to a flying cat. Happy sighed "you'll probably lose to him." Happy said.

While Natsu was arguing with Happy by the bar a shocked Lucy was sitting as she heard what Loke said. _"Naruto-nii-san is coming here."_ Lucy thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Lisanna appeared in front of her "hey Lucy how do I look is my hair okay is my breathe okay?" Lisanna asked. Lucy was stunned "Lisanna are you okay?" Lucy asked.

Lisanna looked at Lucy "I'm not okay my hero is coming to Fairy Tail and I look like a mess." Lisanna said as she checked herself in the mirror. Mira shook her head at her sister "Lisanna look beautiful so relax." Mira said. Lisanna sighed relief and thank her sister. Suddenly Lucy's necklace glowed green _"it can't be."_ Lucy thought as she looked at her necklace with a stunned expression.

Before Mira and Lisanna can what's wrong Loke entered the guild again "he's here." Loke said as he ran for cover. Many can footsteps approach the guild and voices can be heard and they recognized those voices.

"Naruto-kun why is your necklace glowing green?" Levy asked. Naruto laughed "that means my little is in there." Naruto said as the door of the guild opened. "Everyone we're home and look who we brought." Levy said as everyone was either stunned or had hearts in their eyes were drooling. Naruto ignored them as walked pass them and headed straight for the bar. As Naruto continued to get near the bar his necklace kept glowing green.

As Naruto reached the bar he was standing in front of a girl who had the same necklace and she had blonde hair and brown eyes. As Naruto took good look at the girl he noticed that she looked exactly like his mother. "Lucy-imoto?" Naruto asked. "Naruto-nii-san is that really you?" Lucy asked. Naruto nodded his head and gave Lucy a smile that she recognized. Lucy lunged at Naruto gave him big hug and cried in his chest "I missed you so much." Lucy said.

Naruto who had his own tears in his smiled "my baby sister is all grown up now, I missed you so much Lucy." Naruto said. Naruto soothed Lucy as she continued to cry in his chest. After crying her tears out she looked at Naruto and smiled, but that smile turned into horror as looked at Naruto mummified arm. "Naruto-nii-san what happened to your arm?" Lucy asked.

Naruto gave Lucy a nervous laugh "you see I ran into a S-rank from the guild named Mystogan and we battled and sort of cut each others arms off and I had to go to Tsunade-chan to fix me up and she gave this mummified arm." Naruto said. Lucy gave Naruto stern look that matched Aquarius would give him when he gets hurt. "How can be so careless like that you baka." Lucy said. Naruto backed away from Lucy as she gave him a mischievous smile "wait till

I tell Aquarius about this." Lucy said. Naruto's whole skin went pale "Lucy you wouldn't do that would you?" Naruto asked.

Lucy smiled at him "you'll see, now I want to introduce you to my friends." Lucy said as she grabbed on to Naruto's arm as she showed him around the guild and introduced him to everyone. Naruto already knew Lisanna, Mira as he saved them a couple years ago. As Lucy continued to show Naruto around Fairy Tail.

 **(5 minutes later)**

Naruto and Lucy were sitting down catching up on the things they have done for the past 9 years. "WHAT! Are you serious you and Tsunade have a kid." Lucy exclaimed. "Yeah his name is Menma and he's only 7 months old." Naruto said as showed Lucy a picture of Menma. "Are you and Tsunade together?" Lucy asked. Naruto shook his head no "she said that she's not ready for any type of relationship." Naruto said.

"So how did Tsunade end up pregnant with Menma?" Lucy asked. Naruto laughed "we got drunk one night after we completed a job request for the mayor in her town and the rest is history." Naruto said. "So what are you guys now?" Lucy asked. Naruto smiled "Friends with Benefits and Menma's parents." Naruto said. Lucy shook her head at her brother's antics "I wish I could meet Menma one day." Lucy said. "Tsunade and Menma would like that." Naruto said.

Naruto looked around the guild and then looked at Mira "so Mira-chan how have you been since the last time I saw you?" Naruto asked. "I've been great Naruto-kun." Mira said. Naruto nodded "so how does one become a member of Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked. Lisanna smiled and handed Naruto a stack of paper "just fill these out and then you get your guild mark." Lisanna said.

Naruto nodded and began to fill out the paper work when Naruto reached the nickname section he had to stop and think. Lucy seeing his brother's thoughtful face wondered what's wrong "Naruto-nii-san what's wrong?" Lucy asked. "I can't decided which nickname I should use I have so many." Naruto said. "And what are they?" Lisanna asked. Naruto smiled "I have "The Demon God Slayer", "Naruto Demon God Heartfilia", "Flash Demon", and the newest one "God of the Demons"." Naruto said.

Mira, Lucy, and Lisanna blinked a couple of times until their brains rebooted. "I must say you made a name for yourself Naruto-kun." Mira said. "I'll say. I think you should go with "Flash Demon."" Lisanna said. Lucy and Mira agreed with Lisanna and Naruto agreed with them and wrote it down.

After Naruto was done he handed the paperwork to Mira. "So Naruto-kun where do you want your guild stamp?" Lisanna asked. "My right peck will do." Naruto said as he lifted up his tank top. Lisanna blushed as she saw Naruto's chest and abs _"He has an amazing body. Oh my he has_ _an eight pack."_ Lisanna thought as she stamped Naruto's right peck. "So Naruto what have youbeen doing since the last time we saw?" Mira asked. "Well I've been doing-" Naruto was caught off by catching a fist coming towards him.

"And who might you be?" Naruto asked as he looked at the person that tried to hit Naruto. Lucy sighed "Naruto-nii this is Natsu." Lucy said. Naruto nodded "so Natsu why were you trying to hit me?" Naruto asked. Natsu smiled "you, me right now spar." Natsu said. Naruto sighed "sure why not I need a new punching bag." Naruto said as he got up from his seat and followed Natsu outside.

Everyone in the guild followed them wanting to see the match between a "Dragon Slayer" and a "Demon God Slayer."

On the Fairy Tail training ground Naruto and Natsu were standing across from each other. Natsu was grinning like crazy and Naruto just calm serious look on his face. "Are you ready?" Naruto asked. "Oh yeah I'm Fired Up!" Natsu exclaimed. "Alright then let's begin." Naruto said. Natsu charged at Naruto with a flaming fist "I got you now." Natsu said.

As Natsu got near Naruto a wall of sand came up and blocked Natsu's attack. Everyone was shocked including Natsu "What the hell!" Natsu said. "Do you know why they call me a 'demon god slayer'? It's because I was when I fight a demon and beat them I absorb their powers that's unless they want to fuse with me. And I was trained by the god of wind and lighting Minato Namikaze." Naruto said.

"Right now you just witnessed the power of Shukaku. Now witness the power of Kurama." Naruto said. Naruto put his hands in a tiger seal and said **"Demon Make: Roar of Kurama"** as Naruto blew out a huge fox head made out of fire at Natsu. But to Naruto's surprise Natsu ate his fire.

"Man that was some tasty fire. Okay I'm fired up now." Natsu said as he brought his headback. **"Dragon's Ro-"** Natsu was cut off when Naruto appeared behind him. "Too slow." Naruto said as his hand was covered in lighting and he punched Natsu in the face and sent him across the training field and Natsu knocked down a few trees.

Everyone was shocked and had one thing on their minds _"What crazy ass strength."_ Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and gave a nervous laugh, "I guess went overboard." Naruto said as he disappeared in a yellow flash and reappeared with a knocked out Natsu under his arm "so where can I put him?" Naruto asked.

Mira and Lisanna shook their head "Elfman-nii can you take Natsu to the infirmary." Lisanna said. Elfman nodded and took Natsu from Naruto and headed to the infirmary. Everyone walked back inside the guild and continued with their everyday lives. Naruto was walking around the guild getting to know everybody until he stopped at a table that had beautiful brown head girl drinking beer.

Naruto examined her and noticed that she had brown hair and she was wearing a blue bra and she had on blue pants and she a bag on her. When Naruto saw her breast he was shocked _"My_ _god she's almost as big as Tsunade-chan and Aquarius."_ Naruto thought as he fought down a

massive nosebleed that was threaten to come. Naruto walked up to her "excuse me miss mind if I seat here?" Naruto asked.

The girl looked at Naruto and had to try so hard not to pounce on him. "Ye-yeah sure." the girl said. Naruto smiled and sat down "so what's your name beautiful?" Naruto asked. The girl blushed at the compliment "Cana." Cana said. "Nice to meet you Cana-chan." Naruto said as he extended his hand. Cana shook it "like wise." Cana said as she pulled out a barrel full of bear and begun to drink it.

Naruto was surprised at this and began to laugh. Cana looked at him "what's so funny?" Cana asked. "It's just that I never thought that I'll meet someone who can drink that much beer. I thought I was the only one." Naruto said. "Is that so." Cana said with a smirk. "Yup maybe one day we can have drink contest." Naruto said as he got up. "I'll like that." Cana said with a smile. "You do know you have beautiful smile you should do that more often." Naruto said as he walked away to find Lucy never noticing the massive blush on Cana's face.

Naruto found Lucy talking to Mira, Lisanna, and Levy. "Hey Lucy you ready to go?" Naruto asked. Lucy got up and waved goodbye to her friends and left the guild with Naruto. Mira, Lisanna, and Levy sigh dreamily "he's so handsome." Lisanna said. Mira and Levy nodded, the girls felt something on their laps they looked and saw that there are flowers on their laps. Lisanna and Mira's flower were white and Levy's one was blue.

"Where did these come from?" Levy asked. Mira examined the flower and noticed a note on it. "Hey there's a card on mine." Mira said. "There's one on mine too." Lisanna said. "Same here." Levy said. The girls opened their cards and where blown away by massive nosebleed. The cards had a picture of a shirtless Naruto and it said _"From Naruto with love."_ They weren't the only ones Cana was in the same position as them.

 **A/N: Done with this chapter. So Naruto was finally reunited with Lucy and he's apart of Fairy Tail now and he's already building his harem. Yes Naruto has one kid and he has another one on the way. That's it for today until next time.**

 **Next Time: Team Natsu is formed and rematch with Erza.**


	5. Team Natsu is Formed and Rematch

**A/N: Welcome back for a new chapter of Fairy Tail's Demon God Slayer. Now many have asked and wanted me to add her to the harem and I have answered their calls. So Aquarius has been added to Naruto's harem along with Tsunade. Just let you know Tsunade two-three years older than Naruto. Currently Naruto is 19 that's makes Tsunade 22.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **TEAM NATSU IS FORMED AND REMATCH WITH ERZA**

It's been six months since Naruto has joined Fairy Tail and during those six months he has met almost everyone in the entire guild. Naruto met the guild master three months ago and he was surprised when he saw how short the man is, but Naruto knows that he can't take on the guild master. Once a month Naruto leaves the guild to continue his God Slayer training with his teacher Minato so far Naruto is able to do Minato's rasengan and he's almost done completing it.

During the time when Naruto is not training with Minato or training his sister or taking any missions he either hangs around the guild, goes on dates with Cana, Lisanna, Levy, or Mira, or he heads to Clover Town to hang with his son and Tsunade. The only type of job requests Naruto takes are B to A rank jobs since the master won't allow him to any S-rank jobs. Also once again met with Mystogan and Mystogan was surprised that Naruto joined his guild, but he was happy nonetheless.

The only person that Naruto doesn't get along with is Laxus. Naruto couldn't stand that teme because of his disrespect to his guild mates and his arrogant attitude. The same can be said for Laxus ever since he lost to Naruto a month ago.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Naruto just completed another A-rank job request and now he's currently talking with his sister about their next training session. "Alright Lucy I've talked with Aquarius-chan and she has agreed to train you on how to work well each other and better understanding of her powers." Naruto said. Lucy nodded "what about you Naruto-aniki? What are going to train me in?" Lucy asked. "I'm going to help you find another magical power and continue working on your hand to hand combat this time Mira-chan is going to be helping us." Naruto said._

 _Lucy gulped at that and subconsciously rubbed her right arm after the last training session she had with her brother, but nodded. While Naruto and Lucy continued talking Laxus approached Mira; "Mira baby how about me and you get out of here and have a little alone time." Laxus said. "No thank you Laxus, but I'm already dating someone." Mira said. Laxus sneered "and who is that?" Laxus asked. Mira pointed to Naruto "he's sitting over talking with his sister." Mira said. Laxus looked at where Mira was pointing at "that wannabe god I saw him kissing Cana last week and Levy the week before that, so he's already cheating on you." Laxus said with a smirk, but that smirk fallen when he saw Mira smiling._

" _I know that already Laxus those two are my harem sisters and we agreed to share him with others if they're strong enough and won't take advantage of him and he treat us as equals." Mira said. Laxus sneered "fine if I can't get your worthless ass then I'm going for his sister." Laxus said as he headed towards where Naruto and Lucy where sitting._

" _Alright let's see here's the schedule Mondays you'll train with Aquarius, Tuesdays we're going train with you secondary magical powers, Wednesdays you'll train with Mira and Lisanna. Thursdays you train with me on your hand to hand combat skills. Fridays you rest until I find someone you can train in the art of swordsmanship." Naruto said. Lucy nodded as she took her half of schedule. "When is the next time you have to go train with your sensei?" Lucy asked. "Sometime next week." Naruto said._

 _Suddenly Laxus appeared right in front of Lucy. "Hey hello new girl the name is Laxus and I present you the honor of becoming my woman." Laxus said. Lucy frowned "no thank you." Lucy said. Laxus sneered "and why the hell not?!" Laxus asked. "Because I don't want to." Lucy said. Now Laxus was mad and grabbed Lucy by the arm "now listen her-" Laxus didn't get to finish as he got punched in the face. "If there's one thing I can't stand and that's a man forcing himself on a woman especially if that woman is my little sister Lucy." Naruto said as he demonic features can be seen and his hand was covered in lighting._

 _Laxus growled "who do you think you are?" Laxus sneered. "My name is Naruto Heartfilia The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail." Naruto said. Laxus laughed "your the guy who got his arm cut off by Mystogan. You think you can beat me that's rich." Laxus said as Naruto appeared front of him and punched him outside the guild and followed him. The whole entire guild went outside to see the fight._

" _Get up asshole and fight. You want to disrespect my sister get up and fight asshole." Naruto sneered. Laxus glared at Naruto got up and charged at Naruto. Naruto disappeared in a yellow flash and appeared right behind Laxus and kicked him in the back of the head hard sending Laxus in the water. Many were shocked that someone was able to beat Laxus with one kick. Laxus appeared out of the water and he is pissed. "I'm not done with you yet you asshole." Laxus said as his fist prepared for his attack. Suddenly Naruto appeared behind Laxus with his sword drawn out._

 _Naruto put his sword back in it's hilt Laxus fell face first on the ground. Naruto walked back to the guild and acted like nothing happened. Mira, Lisanna, Levy, and Cana shook their heads at Laxus. Everyone was brought out of their shock when they heard Naruto's stomach growl. Naruto scratched the back of his head "hey Mira-chan looks like I'm going to need three bowls of your amazing ramen." Naruto said as everyone laughed. Mira shook her head at her boyfriend's antics._

 _(Flashback End)_

Ever since that day Laxus has been getting more angrier by the day and it he gets worse when he sees Naruto. Currently right now Naruto is making out with Lisanna by the bar while the guild was having brawl. Lucy was on a job request with Natsu, Happy, and Grey. Lisanna was added to Naruto's harem after talking with her sister. The guild hall was kicked open interrupting the brawl and Naruto's make out session. Entering the guild was Lucy, Natsu, Happy, and Grey.

"So how was the job request?" Mira asked. "It was alright easier than I thought it would be." Lucy said. "Hey Lucy how are you doing today you're looking beautiful today." Loke said. "Thanks Loke." Lucy said. Loke looked down at Lucy's keys and started getting scared "Are you a Celestial Spirit Mage?" Loke asked. Lucy nodded and Loke ran away "I'm sorry our love can never be." Loke said as ran out the guild. Lucy looked at where Loke was standing then she looked at Mira "um what was that all about?" Lucy asked. Mira laughed "Loke has a bad his history with a celestial spirit mages something about an ex-girlfriend." Mira said.

The guild continued their brawl until Loke returned with a scared look on his face "ERZA IS BACK!" Loke said. The guild started panicking as they fixed up the guild and Natsu and Grey were acting like they were best friends. Naruto and Lucy both looked at Mira and said "who's Erza?" Mira laughed "Erza is an S-class mage and one of the most powerful female mages in Fairy Tail." Mira said. Naruto smiled "sounds like my kind of woman." Naruto said as he got hit upside the head twice from Mira and Lisanna. "Naruto-kun don't you have enough girls." Lisanna said. Naruto shook his head "as long it's fine with you girls, Mira and Tsunade I have no problem adding another one to my harem." Naruto said.

The guild started shaking as they heard footsteps and someone entered with a giant horn and from behind the horn was a beautiful red head wearing an armor. "I'm back and now where is master?" Erza said. Naruto eyes where wide open as he looked at Erza then looked at Mira "that's Erza I've meet her before." Naruto said. Mira looked at him "you met Erza when?" Mira asked. Before Naruto can answer her dodged a fist coming from Erza. "Hello red-chan it's good to see you again." Naruto said. "You bastard I'm not done with you yet after what you did the last time." Erza said.

"Erza what happened between you and Naruto-kun?" Lisanna asked. "Remember that mission I took about a year ago and returned without my armor?" Erza asked. Lisanna and Mira nodded "well I had a run in with this pervert since I heard about him and I wanted to make sure he won't become dangerous to our guild, so I challenged him to a dual." Erza said. "I'm ashamed to admit this but he beat without even a scratch on him. He broke my armor and stole my underwear." Erza said as she charged at Naruto this time with a sword.

Naruto continued to dodge her strikes "look if this about leaving naked in the forest and taking your underwear I'm sorry." Naruto said as he continued to dodge Erza attacks. "Stop running and fight like a man!" Erza shouted. "Oh so you want a rematch huh? Fine with me I need to loosen up my muscles." Naruto said as he and Erza moved to the back of the guild. The whole guild followed them outside to watch the battle. "So just a swordsmanship fight?" Naruto asked. Erza nodded "yes this time I won't lose to you." Erza said as a sword appeared in her hand.

Naruto smirked "I don't we make a little bet on this red-chan." Naruto said. Erza raised her eyebrow "what do you have in mind?" Erza asked. "If I win you go on date with me and help me train my sister Lucy in swordsmanship." Naruto said. Erza blushed but regained her senses "and do I get if I win?" Erza asked. "I'll be your personal butler for about a month and do anything you want me to do." Naruto said. Erza nodded and agreed to the bet as Mira began the match. Erza and Naruto met in the center clashing swords trying to force the other one to making a mistake.

Naruto leg sweep Erza as she fell and brought his swords in a downward strike, but Erza moved out of the way at the last second and got up and charged Naruto again this time going for a horizontal strike to cut off his head, but Naruto ducked and kicked Erza up in the air. Erza landed on her feet and smiled at Naruto and Naruto smiled back. "You're really good." Erza said. "And you've gotten better since the last time we met." Naruto said. Naruto disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared on Erza's right going for a strike to her shoulder, but Erza brought her sword up and blocked the strike.

Erza kicked Naruto's kneecap and Naruto was brought down to one knee Erza got up and brought her sword in a downward strike, but Naruto disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared behind Erza holding something in his hand. "Hmm you wore a black panty this time." Naruto said as he sniffed Erza's panty. As a gust wind blew Erza's skirt up and it showed hairless woman hood many of the guys in the crowd got blown in a huge nosebleed.

Erza got mad as her face was any indication, her face was boiling red as many members of the guild were like ghost and they were surprised when Naruto just stood there with a smile on his face. "DUDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING GET OUT OF THERE!" Gray yelled. Naruto just waved him off and continued to look at Erza. "It's your move red-chan." Naruto said. Erza didn't waste time as she reequipped into her black wing armor and charged at Naruto. Naruto's smile widen when Erza slashed him, but the attack just fazed right through him as this Naruto was an afterimage. Naruto appeared right behind Erza.

"Get ready to train my sister and a date with me red-chan" Naruto said as he disappeared in a blue flash and reappeared behind Erza again this time missing a shirt and jacket and holding a black bra. Erza's armor broke and for few seconds you can see her naked until she was covered with a shirt and a jacket she then fell backwards, but she was caught by Naruto. Naruto walked up to Mira "Mia-hime can you tell me where the infirmary is?" Naruto asked. Mira nodded and led Naruto to the guild's infirmary.

"I can't believe Erza lost." Gray said. "I can't wait to fight him." Natsu said. "ARE YOU CRAZY! He just beat Erza like it was nothing and she gave it her all you won't even last 10 seconds against Naruto." Gray said. Natsu got a tick mark as he buds heads with Gray. As Natsu and Gray were arguing Lucy was looking at her brother's retreating form _"how strong have you've gotten Naruto-nii-san"_ Lucy thought.

 **(Naruto)**

While everyone was downstairs Naruto was in the guild infirmary healing Erza's wounds with Mira by his side. "Naruto-kun will she be okay?" Mira asked. Naruto smiled at Mira as he finished healing Erza's wounds "yeah I just finished her last wound she'll wake up in about ten minutes." Naruto said. "That's good I'll let the guild know." Mira said as she left. Naruto looked Erza and smiled "you've gotten strong red-chan." Naruto said.

A seal on the back of Naruto's hand lit up, "it looks Aquarius-chan is calling me." Naruto said as he opened up a portal to the Celestial Spirit World. If Naruto was took look back he would've seen Erza looking at him with one eye opened.

 **(Celestial Spirit World)**

A portal opened in Aquarius's home as Naruto stepped out of the portal. "Why did you call me Aquarius-hime?" Naruto asked. He didn't an answer right away instead he got a hot passionate kiss from Aquarius. "Not that I didn't love that, but what was that for?" Naruto asked. "I did it because I love you and I missed you." Aquarius said. Then she kissed him again "and that one was a congratulation kiss." Aquarius said. Naruto smiled "congratulation for what?" Naruto asked.

"Congratulations on becoming a daddy." Aquarius said with a big smile on her face. Naruto was shocked as he stared at Aquarius "you're pregnant?" Naruto asked. Aquarius nodded the smile not leaving her face. Naruto's shock turned into a grin as picked up Aquarius and spinned her around. "That's great news Aquarius-hime." Naruto asked. Naruto's smiled turned into a thoughtful look and Aquarius was wondering what he is thinking about "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" Aquarius asked. "How are you going to hide this from the spirit king?" Naruto asked.

Aquarius looked at Naruto and smiled sadly "Naruto-kun the king already knows and we had a meeting." Aquarius said. Naruto was surprised about this "oh yeah what did you guys talk about?" Naruto asked. "When the baby is born I have to give up my magic and live in the human world." Aquarius said. Naruto was shocked about this "are you serious Aquarius-hime that means you'll be a regular human with no magic powers." Naruto said. Aquarius smiled "I'm okay with that Naruto-kun as long I have the both of you then I'm fine with it and I decided to give Lucy my magic powers when the baby is born." Aquarius said. Naruto nodded as he started to feel weak.

"It looks like my time is up Aquarius-chan I have to go back now." Naruto said as he kissed Aquarius goodbye. A magic portal opened as Naruto stepped through.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"Natsu and Gray I need the both of help on a mission that I am going on." Erza said as everyone including Natsu and Gray were shocked. _"I have to work with him."_ Natsu and Gray thought as they glared at each other. Erza seeing this glared at the both of them "that won't be a problem will it?" Erza asked. Everyone in the guild was shocked at this Natsu, Gray, and Erza teaming up with each other, "Natsu teaming up with Gray and Erza that has be the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Mira said.

"We leave tomorrow." Erza said as she was about to leave the guild when a magic portal appeared in the middle of the guild. Naruto stepped out of the portal as he looked around and noticed the whole guild had a shocked expression on their faces "um what did I miss?" Naruto asked Mira. "Nothing really except the fact that Natsu, Gray and Erza are going to be on a team." Mira said. Naruto shrugged his shoulders and sat down next to Lucy and told her the news.

The next thing the guild knew was that Lucy was screaming and she was squeezing the life out of Naruto. "Naruto-nii-san I'm so happy for you and Aquarius." Lucy said. "Thanks Lucy-imoto." Naruto said. "What's going Lucy?" Lisanna asked. "Naruto is going to be a father." Lucy said as she continued to hug Naruto. "Congratulations Naruto-kun so who's the mother?" Mira asked. "Aquarius." Naruto said. Everyone in the guild continued to congratulate to Naruto. "Lucy we're going on mission tomorrow, so be prepared." Naruto said. Lucy was shocked "just the two of us?" Lucy asked. "Yup unless you want us to bring someone with us?" Naruto asked. Lucy thought about it "I'm sure we can handle it." Lucy said.

Naruto nodded "what is the mission anyways?" Lucy asked. "We have to deal with a dark guild named Eisenwald and take out their so called leader Eigor. They stole magical item called Lullaby." Naruto said. Erza perked up at what Naruto just said "that's the same exact mission was going on with Gray and Natsu." Erza said. "Oh really it looks like the five of us are going on this mission." Naruto said. Everyone in the guild was shocked the fact this is the strongest team in fairy tail.

"So are you guys okay with sharing a mission with us?" Naruto asked Erza. "I'm fine with it we'll meet at the train station tomorrow at ten." Erza said. Naruto nodded and kissed Lisanna, Mira, Levy, and Cana goodbye then he grabbed Lucy's shoulder and disappeared in a yellow flash. "Man he's got to teach me that." Natsu said.

"Master is going to have a heart attack when he hears this." Mira said as she went to deliver the message to master.

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter of this fanfiction and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Next time: Lullaby.**


	6. Lullaby

**A/N: Welcome back to "The Demon God Slayer" I want to thank everybody reviewed the latest chapter and sent positive feedback I love you guys so thank you.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Uzumaki or Fairy Tail. I do own Naruto Heartfilia.**

 **Lullaby**

Team Natsu and Naruto arrived at Magnolia station as they waited for Erza to arrive, Naruto and Lucy sat on the bench while Natsu and Gray were arguing. "Hey Naruto-nii-san you never did tell me why father banished from home." Lucy said. Naruto sigh "do you remember that weird guy coming to our house to discuss business with _father_?" Naruto asked. "I remember he left in anger." Lucy said. Naruto closed his eyes as he explained the story.

 _(Flashback Begin)_

" _Ah I'm glad you made it Orchimaru-san I hope the journey wasn't too bad?" Jude asked. "No the journey was perfect no trouble at all." Orchimaru said. "Let me introduce to you my family. This is my wife Layla, my son Naruto, and my daughter Lucy." Jude said. "Nice to meet you all." Orchimaru said as he shook hands with everyone, but was a little skeptical about him. "What is he up to?" Naruto thought. Orchimaru lean over and whispered something to right hand man "Kabuto do you have the poison with you?" Orchimaru asked. "Yes I do Orchimaru-sama when shall I begin the operation?" Kabuto asked. "Tonight you plant the poison tea cup." Orchimaru said. "Hai it shall be done Orchimaru-sama." Kabuto said._

" _I'll lead you to my office while my butler shows your assistant to your room that you'll be staying in." Jude said as lead Orchimaru to the office to discuss business. The butler showed Kabuto their rooms "Lucy-chan Naruto-kun why don't you too go play outside." Layla said. "Nah I'm going in room to take a nap a bit." Naruto said as he walked to his room. Naruto was inside his room waiting for Kabuto to make his move "what are you planning?" Naruto thought as he saw Kabuto come out of his room. Naruto followed him quietly to make sure he doesn't get caught suddenly a butler talked to Kabuto as Kabuto handed him a vile that was filled with a green liquid. "What are they doing?" Naruto thought as he moved closer to hear their conversation._

" _Make sure you dip this poison into Layla tea." Kabuto said. "What does it do?" the butler asked. "This poison will cause Layla to have a sickness that will slowly eat away her organs and she will die not even the Senju can cure her." Kabuto said with a sinister smile. "It shall be down Kabuto-sama." the butler said. Kabuto walked back into his room not even noticing Naruto, "those bastards are trying to kill my mother I won't allow that." Naruto said as he followed the butler. Naruto entered their parents room and he saw the butler hand his mother her tea as he added the poison into. Naruto rushed into the room knocked the tea out his mom's hand and tackled the butler to the ground._

" _Naru-chan what's going on why are you attacking our butler?" Layla asked. "Mom he tired to kill you he added poison into your tea to give a sickness that doesn't have cure." Naruto said. "Damn brat the plan would've been perfect if you didn't interfere." the butler said as he kicked Naruto off of him and threw a smoke bomb on the ground. The smoke cleared the butler was gone "are you okay mom?" Naruto asked. "Yes I am thank you so much for saving my life Naru-chan." Layla said as she hugged her son._

 _(Kabuto and Orchimaru's room)_

 _The butler entered the room that Kabuto and Orchimaru were staying in and he saw Kabuto sitting on the edge of the bed. "The mission was a failure wasn't it?" Kabuto asked. "Hai their son heard our conversation and he was able to stop me." the butler said. Kabuto smiled "don't worry about it Sakon I'll take care of it tonight when everyone is a sleep just make sure you deal with the brat." Kabuto said. "I will Kabuto-sama." Sakon said as he disappeared. Kabuto pushed his glasses up to his face "things have suddenly gotten interesting." Kabuto thought._

 _(Nighttime)_

 _Everyone was in bed besides Naruto, Orchimaru, and Kabuto. Naruto knew that as long as Kabuto and Orchimaru was here his family wasn't safe "what are you two planning." Naruto thought. Suddenly Kabuto and Orchimaru raced out of their room and ran straight into Jude and his wife's room Naruto followed them. Orchimaru and Kabuto entered the room walked towards the bed where Jude and Layla were sleeping. "First up is Layla without her Jude will fall into despair and cause a rift between him and his children." Orchimaru said. "Then next will be Jude then you rule his company Orchimaru-sama." Kabuto said. "Yes I will now hurry up and inject her with the poison." Orchimaru ordered._

 _As Kabuto moved towards Layla the room door shot up as Naruto burst right in and knocked the poison out of Kabuto's hand. Naruto kicked Kabuto in the face and picked up the poison and injected Kabuto with it. "Have a test with your own medicine you rotten bastard." Naruto said. As the poison entered Kabuto's body Orchimaru attacked Naruto and punched him out of the room "you damn brat you ruined everything you're going to pay." Orchimaru said. Before Orchimaru can make a move the bedroom lights came on as Jude woke up "what's going on here?" Jude asked. "Jude is this way you raise your kids, your son attacked me and my assistant in our while we were asleep. I'm sorry if this the way you raise your kids I don't want to do any business with you." Orchimaru said. "No he's lying he tried to poison mom while you guys were asleep." Naruto said._

 _Suddenly a butler came out of the shadow "Orchimaru-san is telling the truth Jude-sama young Naruto broke into Orchimaru-san's room and attacked him and Kabuto-san." the butler said. Jude sneered as he marched towards Naruto and slapped across the face "Naruto go to your room and don't come out until I decide your punishment." Jude said. Naruto didn't say anything as he just walked to his room and rubbed his cheek. Jude turned back to Orchimaru "I'm sorry for what my has done Orchimaru-san I assure you that he'll be dealt with." Jude said. "I hope so I'm leaving tomorrow morning come Kabuto." Orchimaru said and Kabuto followed._

 _(Flashback End)_

"And that's what happened." Naruto said. Lucy was shocked her brother was banished because he wanted to save their mother's life. "You know what the worse thing was _mother_ didn't plead my case she just agreed with _father_." Naruto said. Lucy shocked "wait that can't be true ever since you left mother has been trying to get you back into the family. She pleaded with father every single day she left home to go searching for you and hasn't returned." Lucy said. Naruto looked at Lucy in shock "are you serious she had?" Naruto asked in hope that his sister wasn't playing a cruel joke on him. "Ever since the day you were banned mother was so upset that she just locked herself in her room and kept on saying I'm sorry Naruto-kun I should have done better. Then three years after your banishment she left to go look for you so she can bring you home." Lucy said.

"Did anybody go with her?" Naruto asked. "Yes she went with a few of celestial spirits." Lucy said. Naruto nodded sighed relief "that's one of the main reasons why I ran away from home it was to find you and mom so that we can be a family again." Lucy said. Naruto hugged his sister "don't worry Lucy-imoto we're going to be a family again you, me and mom. I'm going to start looking for her after this mission." Naruto said. "I'm going with you and I won't take no for an answer." Lucy said. Naruto looked at her face and saw that she won't back down sighed "fine you can come, but we have to let master know." Naruto said. Lucy nodded as she and Naruto waited for Erza to arrive, it didn't take that long since she arrived with a lot of luggage. "Sorry that I am late." Erza said. "Yo red-chan what's with the amount of luggage?" Naruto asked. "I can't always put armor and swords in my pocket dimension, so I carry them with me when I go on missions." Erza said.

Naruto shook his head and sighed as he walked up to the luggage and put his hands on it then they were suddenly sucked into Naruto's hand. Naruto walked up to Erza and put a capsule in her hand, "here they'll be easy to carry." Naruto said. Erza mouthed thank you as they were preparing into get on the train. "Erza hold on wait." Natsu said. "Yes what is it Natsu?" Erza asked. "I'll go on this mission with you on one condition you and me have a match." Natsu said. Gray looked at Natsu like he was crazy "are you crazy she'll destroy you." Gray said. "I'm stronger than I was before, so what do you say?" Natsu asked. "You do look like you've grown….I accept your challenge Natsu." Erza said. Natsu smiled as they entered the train.

The five mages rode in silence the only thing that can be heard is Natsu's groaning of discomfort. "Can someone please shut him up?!" Gray said. "I got this Naruto switch places with Natsu." Erza said. Naruto and Natsu switched places as Natsu was now sitting next to Erza. Erza punched Natsu in the stomach as he fell unconscious, Gray sighed in relief "thank you." Gray said. "So I hear you two are the newest members to join our guild." Erza said. Erza looked at Lucy "I don't think we met before hi my name is Erza Scarlet." Erza said. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia." Lucy said. "So what can of have magic do you have?" Erza asked. "I'm a celestial spirit magic." Lucy said. Erza nodded then she glared at Naruto "And you _Naruto_ what type of magic do you use?" Erza asked. "Well red-chan I'm a Demon Slayer and God Wind and Lighting Slayer, but I use different type of magic too." Naruto said. Erza just continued to glaring at Naruto "you know if you continue to glaring at me like that it's going to ruin your beautiful perfect face." Naruto said with a smile. Erza blushed like a tomato she turned her head away from Naruto.

Lucy looked at Gray "so Gray what kind of magic do you have?" Lucy asked. Gray brought his hands out and created a fairy tail logo made out of ice, "I have ice make magic." Gray said. Lucy nodded as they continued ride in silence. The train came to a stop as the three mages got off the train, "Okay now we prepare." Erza said. "Um aren't we forgetting something?" Gray asked. "We left Natsu on the train." Happy said. "Where's Naruto?" Gray asked. "He said he had to check something out and he'll meet us at the meeting point." Lucy said. Everyone nodded "come on we have to get Natsu." Erza said.

 **(Naruto and Natsu)**

Naruto was taking a nap while Natsu was suffering from motion sickness suddenly they were approached by a man with pineapple haircut. "Look at what we have here two wizards from that weak guild fairy tail." the guy said. A sick Natsu tried to stand up "take that back." Natsu said as he fell on the ground. "Ha ha what a weakling." the guy said only to get punched off the train. "Man that guy was annoying." Naruto said as he picked up mysterious flute that the guy dropped. Naruto looked at the flute and realized what it was "Lullaby." Naruto said. Suddenly the train came to a stop as that weird guy that Naruto punched off the train came back on. "You bastard you're going to pay for that." the pineapple hair guy said. "The train stopped moving. Oh yeah I'm going to kick your ass for bad mouthing fairy tail." Natsu said. Suddenly the train moved again and Natsu was on the floor again, "look I'll like to stay and chat, but I'm going have to pass on that." Naruto said as blasted the roof of the train off and he grabbed Natsu and jumped off the train.

The two boys landed on the ground as a car came to stop in front of them. "Naruto what are you doing I thought you had something to do?" Gray asked. Naruto smiled and held up the flute "I did while we were on the train I felt pure evil magic coming from the seat in front of us so I decided to check it out come to find out it was the Lullaby flute that I came here for." Naruto said. "Good our mission is complete." Erza said. "Not really red-chan we still have to deal with Erigor and Eisenwald." Naruto said. Erza nodded as they climbed on the train besides Naruto, "Naruto get on." Gray said. Naruto shook his head "I'm going by foot." Naruto said. Suddenly ran faster than the speed of sound leaving an echo. "Wow." everyone said. Erza was the first one to regain composer "everyone get in we're following Naruto." Erza said as everyone got in the vehicle and drove off.

 **(** **Oshibana Town)**

The group arrived to see Naruto talking with a Rune Knight as other Rune Knights were moving everyone away from the station. The group walked up to Naruto, "Naruto what's the situation?" Erza asked. "Erigor and his friends are inside." Naruto said as everyone moved inside.

 **(Five minutes before Naruto arrived)**

Eisenwald had invaded the train station they had taken care of the Rune Knight now they're waiting for the other member of their guild to bring Lullaby. Kageyama entered the train station and was greeted by their leader, "glad you can make it was there any problems getting here Kageyama?" Erigor asked. "Not until I ran into a few members of Fairy Tail other than that no trouble at all." Kageyama said. Suddenly Kageyama's ear got sliced, "next time you better make sure they are dealt with. Now hand over the flute." Erigor ordered. Kageyama checked his pockets, but he couldn't find the flute anywhere "damn it those fairy flies took the flute." Kageyama said. The next thing everyone knew Kageyama's head was separated from his body "let this be an example to everyone do not get me angry and do not disappoint me." Erigor said.

 **(Current time)**

Naruto and Team Natsu were running through the train station heading to were Erigor and his guild are, suddenly Natsu smelt something terrible "oh god what is that awful smell?" Natsu asked. "What is it? What do you smell Natsu?" Erza asked. Naruto took a sniff of the air "blood and lots of it." Naruto answered as they continued up the stairs. When they reached the main floor they were shocked at what they saw, Rune Knights dead and missing body parts and that's not the only thing the guy that Naruto and Natsu met on the train was also dead and his head was separated from his body. "It's about time you Fairy Flies arrived. Now which one of you has Lullaby?" Erigor asked. "That would be me." Naruto said. "Good now hand it over." Erigor demanded. "Nah I don't think so." Naruto said as he pulled out Lullaby and threw it up in the air. **"Rage of Son Goku"** Naruto blew out a lava at Lullaby destroying it at the process. Naruto could have sworn he heard the flute scream in pain, Erigor was boiling with rage as he stared at Naruto. "I'm going to **KILL YOU!"** Erigor sneered.

"I'll like to see you try." Naruto said as Erigor and Eisenwald charged at the Fairy Tail wizards. Erza requip to her **Black Wing Armor** and charged Eisenwald. Gray was fighting them off the dark mages with his Ice magic and Natsu was fighting the dark mages with his Dragon Slayer fire magic. Lucy called out one of her Celestial Spirits Cancer to help fight the Eisenwald mages. Erigor and Naruto stared down each other "you're going to pay for destroying Lullaby I worked so hard to find that flute and I was hoping to use it's magic powers and kill these damn guild masters, but you had to ruin my plans so I'm going to kill you." Erigor said. Naruto pulled out his blade Hyōrinmaru as he got into a fighting stance "I'll like to see you try old man I won't even use my magic on you just my sword Hyōrinmaru to defeat you." Naruto said. Erigor sneered as he charged at Naruto clashing his scythe with Naruto's sword.

"I'll make you eat those words." Erigor said as he sent a hurricane at Naruto. When the hurricane made contact with Naruto it exploded as everyone stopped fighting. "NARUTO!" his friends yelled. Erigor laughed as he couldn't sense Naruto's magical energy any where "ha ha serves him right for underestimating me." Erigor said. Suddenly an ice dragon collided with Erigor knocking him to the ground. When the smoke cleared there was unharmed Naruto standing there with a bored look on his face "you can that an attack my son's magic hits harder than that and he's only five." Naruto said. If Erigor was mad before he's pissed off now "THAT'S IT YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Erigor yelled. Erigor made a gesture with his hands **"Storm Bringer"** Erigor called out. Suddenly Naruto was inside a twister with his clothes being shredded. When the twister ended Naruto was standing there shirt less and he still had a bored look on his face.

"Are you done? Yes okay now it's my turn." Naruto said. Naruto disappeared from his spot and appeared right in front of Erigor, Erigor was scared out of his mind right now as Naruto stared him down with his Kurama enhanced eyes. "What..Are...You?" Erigor asked. "I'm a Demon God Slayer and you're worst nightmare." Naruto said. The next thing Erigor knew he was turned into ice as Naruto stabbed him in the stomach with Hyōrinmaru. Everyone was shocked Naruto took care of Erigor like it was nothing, Naruto feeling the stares Naruto turns around and see his friends and sister staring at him "what?" Naruto asked. "Naruto you're so cool I want to fight you as soon as we get back to the guild." Natsu said. "Naruto how are you able to do ice magic?" Gray asked. "It's not ice magic it's the ability of my sword Hyōrinmaru as long as I have Hyōrinmaru ice magic can't hurt me." Naruto said.

"Naruto how many swords do you have?" Erza asked. "I'll tell you that on our date tomorrow Erza-chan." Naruto said as Erza blushed remembering that she had a date with Naruto. "Come on Lucy the mission is done let's go home." Naruto said. "Yeah our mission is done as well." Erza said. "Wait what are we going to do about them?" Lucy asked. Right on cue Rune Knights show up "does that answer your question Lucy-imoto." Naruto said. Lucy nodded as the Fairy Tail group went home.

 **A/N: So we find out why Naruto was disowned and banished from his home and we also find out that Layla has been out looking for Naruto ever since. Now it's up to Naruto to find her and get some answers.**

 **Next time: Reuniting with Mom, Phantom Lord Strikes.**


	7. Reuniting with Mom, Phantom Lord Strikes

**A/N: Welcome back to "The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail" and in this chapter Naruto reunites with his mother with his sister Lucy, so we get to see what happens between them and why did Layla allow Jude to banish Naruto all will be revealed in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **Reuniting with Mom, Phantom Lord Strikes**

 **ママと再会、ファントム主は逆襲します**

It's been 3 months since Naruto found out that his mother has been looking for him and she hasn't been home since and after the Lullaby mission Naruto ask the master for request to look for their mother.

 _(FLASHBACK BEGIN)_

" _Master can I have a word with you?" Naruto asked. "Sure thing my boy come to my office." Makarov said. Makarov led Naruto to his office, "so what can I help you with my boy?" Makarov asked. "I request to take a mission to locate my mother." Naruto requested. "How long will you be gone?" Makarov asked. "I really don't know it might take a month to a year." Naruto said. "Will take anyone with you?" Makarov asked. "My sister Lucy." Naruto said. Makarov thought about and sighed "I approve your request." Makarov said. "Thank you master." Naruto said as he left the office._

 _Naruto headed downstairs to tell Lucy and his girls the news. "Lucy master approved we leave in two days." Naruto said. "Okay I'll get ready." Lucy said. "What's going you guys?" Levy asked. "Naruto-nii-san and I just got the approval to search for our mother." Lucy said. "How long will you guys be gone?" Lisanna asked. "For about a month to a year it depends." Naruto said. Levy, Lisanna, Mira, and Cana were sad about that, Naruto noticing their looks Naruto decided to cheer them up "How about tomorrow I spend time with you girls what do you say?" Naruto asked. He got his answer when he was glomped by them and was kissed all over many of the men in Fairy Tail were jealous. "Hey has anyone seen Erza?" Naruto asked. "She said she had to go buy a new armor in town." Mira said. "Thanks Mira-chan." Naruto said as he kissed her._

 _Naruto was walking through town looking for Erza. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU SOLD THAT ARMOR AND SWORD!" Erza yelled. Naruto found Erza in weapons store yelling at the owner, Naruto sighed as he walked inside. "Red-chan can you put him down he's my best customer it'll be bad for my business if you hurt him." Naruto said as he walked up to Erza. "Naruto what are you doing here and what do you mean that his your customer?" Erza asked as she let go of the terrified man. "I make armor and weapons and I sell them to anyone who wants to buy them that's how I was able to make that much money before I became apart of Fairy Tail." Naruto said. "So what's the problem?" Naruto asked. "I had my eyes on this beautiful armor and sword for about a month and when I come to buy them he sold them." Erza said._

 _Naruto nodded "you know I can make you an armor and sword if you want?" Naruto said. "Will you do that for me?" Erza asked. Naruto nodded "just tell me what size and what ability you want the armor and sword to have." Naruto said. "I was thinking about an armor that can control water and ice like you had with your blade when you were fighting Erigor." Erza said. "Done I just need the materials and you'll have the armor and sword when I get back. Oi_ _Kaito_ _I'll be on a mission for about a month to a year, so you might not get any new shipment for awhile." Naruto said as they walked out of the store._

" _So what are you doing here Naruto?" Erza asked. "I was looking for you to remind you about our date tonight so wear something nice." Naruto said. Erza blushed and nodded as the two walked in silent. "What kind of mission did you get?" Erza asked. "It's a personal mission Lucy and I are going to look for our missing mother and bring her to Fairy Tail with us." Naruto said as they arrived back at Fairy Tail. "I'll see you tonight Erza-chan." Naruto said as he kissed on the cheek._ _Erza blushed like a tomato as she entered the guild._

 _(Later)_

 _Naruto was outside Fairy Hills Girls Dorm waiting for Erza to come down. Naruto was dress in a black button up shirt with one button not button, white pants and a white blazer. With white shoes. Naruto's was smoothed out and covered his right eye_ _ **(Sasuke's hair in Boruto the movie).**_ _Naruto heard the door open behind him and he was stunned at what he saw. Erza was wearing a red spaghetti strap dress with red heels and her hair was tied in a pony tail. "You look like a goddess my hime." Naruto said as he kissed Erza's hand. "Thank you. You look very handsome." Erza said with a blush on her face. "Shall we." Naruto said as Erza wrapped her hand around Naruto's elbow._

" _Where are you taking me Naruto-kun?" Erza asked. "Naruto-kun huh? I like it. And I'm taking you to restaurant that just opened up and they serve the best strawberry cake." Naruto said._ _The couple arrived at the restaurant that had as sign that said 'Akimichi BBQ Restaurant' "I never heard of this place before." Erza said. "I'm not surprised this place opened up when I just arrived to Fairy Tail and I believe you were on a mission that time." Naruto said. Erza nodded as they walked up to the front desk to get their seats._

" _Welcome to_ _Akimichi BBQ my name Karui Akimichi and may I get your names please." Karui said. "Naruto Heartfilia table for two." Naruto said. Karui nodded as she grabbed two menus and lead them to their table. "Here you go a waiter will be right with you." Karui said._ _As Naruto and Erza waited for their waiter they begun chatting about their days and the mission they went on. Soon the waiter arrived and he was surprised when he saw Naruto. "Naruto is that you?" the waiter asked. Naruto turned the waiter and was surprised when he saw it was one of his best friends Choji. "Choji is that you?" Naruto asked._

" _Yeah it's me, man I didn't expect to run into you again ever since you left Clover Town. How have you been?" Choji asked. "Yeah I've been great I was at Clover Town last month and Shika told me that you moved and started your business. Choji this is my date Erza Scarlet and Erza this is one of my best friend Choji Akimichi." Naruto said. Erza and Choji greeted each other, "It was seeing you again Naruto, but I have a business to run, so what will you guys like to order." Choji asked. Naruto ordered spicy chicken curry and Erza order some rice with stake._

 _After Choji took their orders he left to go inform his chef. "So Naruto-kun how did you and Choji meet?" Erza asked. "It was about three months since I was banished from my home and I ended up in Clover Town where I met a family friend of my mother's his name was Hashirama Senju and he took me in with his granddaughter my first girlfriend Tsunade Senju. During that time I met many different people Choji being one of them and we became best friends." Naruto said. Erza nodded as they continued talking about their past, Naruto frowned when heard about what Jellal did to Erza. Soon Choji arrived with their food and began eating. When they were done Erza order a Strawberry Cake and Naruto asked for the check. "Naruto can I ask you something?"_ _Erza asked. "Well you did, but go ahead." Naruto said. Erza took a deep breath "what made you decide to ask me out on a date from what I hear from around the guild I'm quiet strict and to Natsu and Gray I'm scary." Erza said. "To answer your question it's because you're beautiful, smart, strict, and most importantly loyal to your guild and your friends." Naruto said._

" _From the first day we met in the forest when you approached me to determine if I'm a problem to your guild and your friends that's loyalty. I can tell you are suffering and I'm willing to help with your suffering and pain and help escape from your past. That's why I decided I wanted to date you and make you apart of my harem." Naruto said. Erza blushed like crazy and leaned froward and planted a passionate kiss on Naruto's lip. Erza broke the kiss and smiled at Naruto "thank you." Erza said. Soon the check and Erza's strawberry cake arrived. After Naruto paid for their food and Erza finished her cake they left the restaurant after Naruto said goodbye to Choji and his wife._

 _Naruto and Erza arrived back at the Fairy Hills Girls Dorm. "I had a wonderful time today Naruto thank you." Erza said. Naruto smiled "I'm glad that you enjoyed yourself I'll be glad to take you on a second date." Naruto said. Erza kissed Naruto_ _soon that kiss turned into a full make out session between the both of them. They separated to catch their breaths "I'll see you tomorrow Naruto-kun." Erza said with a genuine smile. Erza went inside the dorm._

 _(Flashback End)_

Naruto and Lucy are currently following a lead that they received from one of Naruto's friends that said he saw their mother begin taking away by a guild named Phantom Lord. Naruto thank him and headed to Oak Town. Naruto and Lucy were currently on the train heading to Oak Town to rescue their mother. "What do you think Phantom Lord wants with Kaa-chan?" Lucy asked. "I don't know Lucy, but I don't plan to find out." Naruto said. Suddenly there was a yellow flash that appeared right next to Naruto. Minato Namikaze appeared right next to Naruto. "Ah there you are Naruto I was wondering where you were when didn't come to our usual meeting spot." Minato said. Naruto scratched the back of his head "I'm sorry Minato-sensei I guess forgot to tell you that I'm on a mission looking for my mother. And that I won't be able to make it to the next training session." Naruto said. Minato nodded as he looked at Lucy and smiled "Hello there my name is Minato Namikaze I'm Naruto's teacher and you must Naruto's girlfriend." Minato said. Both Naruto and Lucy had a disgust look on their faces as Naruto knocked Minato upside the head "BAKA she's my little sister Lucy." Naruto said. Minato picked his head and gave a nervous laugh "Gomen I didn't know well nice to meet you Lucy." Minato said.

"So where are you guys heading?" Minato asked. "We're heading-" before Naruto can finish Naruto's compact communications lacrima glowed. "Hello." Naruto answered as Lisanna appeared. "It's a good thing I'm able to reach you Naruto." Lisanna said in relief. "Lisanna what's going on?" Naruto asked. "The guild is under attack by Phantom Lord and master is out of commission and we need your help." Lisanna said. "What happened to master?" Naruto asked. "Master's magic energy was taking away from him." Lisanna said. "What does Phantom want with us?" Naruto asked. "They're looking for Lucy since they have your mother with them they were hoping that since they have Lucy and your mother you'll be forced to join them." Lisanna said. The guild started shaking as many guild mates were wondering what's going on until Natsu said that Phantom Lord is attacking with their guild hall. "Hurry back Naruto-kun we need your help they hurt Levy." Lisanna said. Naruto's face showed anger "I'm on my way." Naruto said. Lisanna smiled as she caught off communication.

"Minato-sensei you mind transporting us to Fairy Tail?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded as he grabbed both Naruto and Lucy's hands and they vanished in a yellow flash.

 **(Fairy Tail forest)**

A yellow flashed appeared in a forest Naruto and Lucy realized that they were in the forest near Fairy Tail. They heard a sound of yelling to their left as they saw Phantom Lords guild in front of their guild and what it looked they were about to shoot a canon at them. "Minato-sensei can you locate my mother and can you get out of their?" Naruto asked. Minato nodded as he disappeared in a yellow flash. Naruto grabbed Lucy's hand and they disappeared in a blue flash.

 **(Minato)**

Minato appeared in a yellow flash in what looked like a cellar. Minato tried to sense a magic energy similar to Naruto and Lucy when he located he moved through the hallway until he located the room she was in. Minato arrived in front of a door that Naruto and Lucy's mother was in. Minato fried the lock on the door with his lighting magic and moved through the door. Layla was surprised when her door opened she didn't expect anyone to come for her, but she was more surprised when a she recognized a familiar face that she hasn't seen in years when she's was pregnant with Naruto. "Minato-kun?" Layla said. Minato was surprised when he saw his ex-girlfriend Layla standing there "Layla is that you?" Minato asked.

"Yes it is me, Minato what are you doing here?" Layla asked. "I came here to rescue my student Naruto's mother come to my surprise I find you." Minato said. "Minato I need to you something." Layla said. The guild started to shake "can this wait for when we're out of here." Minato said as he grabbed her hand and disappeared in a yellow flash.

 **(Fairy Tail)**

Erza transformed into her Adamantine Armor planning to stop Jupiter's attack to the protest of her guild mates. When Jupiter's attack came near Erza's armor she waited for the pain suddenly there was barrier that appeared in front of Erza as it sucked up Jupiter's attack and sent it somewhere else. The explosion sent a shockwave towards the whole town. "What the hell was that?" Gray asked. Naruto and Lucy appeared in a blue flash in front of Erza and Naruto seems that he's out of breathe. "Man that took a lot out of me." Naruto said as he catches his breathe. "Have you ever used a move like that before?" Lucy asked Naruto. Naruto shook his head indicating that the answer was no. Many people in the guild were surprised at what Naruto just did, "wait Naruto did that?" Gray asked. "It seems so." Macao said.

Naruto turned to look at Erza "are you alright Red-hime?" Naruto asked. "Yes I'm fine thank you." Erza said. **"This is perfect I get the entire Heartfilia family and as a added bonus 'The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail' is here this too rich." Jose voice sounded through a loud speaker.** "You bastard you dear kidnap my mother as bargin chip for Lucy and I. I'm going to enjoy beating right down to the ground." Naruto said with so much anger. **"** **I'll like to see you try boy. Jupiter canon will fire again in fifteen minutes." Jose said.** Naruto smirked "that's all the time that I need." Naruto said. Naruto turned to Erza, Natsu, Gray and Elfman, "I'm going to need your helps." Naruto said to them. "What do you want us to do?" Elfman asked. "We each have to go inside and battle with a member of the element four and one of us has to take on Gajeel." Naruto said. "Leave him to me." Natsu said. Naruto nodded "we each have to go into different directions once we get inside. I'll take the roof." Naruto said. Erza, Gray, Elfman, and Natsu nodded as they went inside Phantom Lords Guild. "What about me Naruto-nii-san what do you want me to do?" Lucy asked. "Lucy I want you to stay here and help out everybody else deal with Jose creations and protect the guild." Naruto said. "Hai I'll do my best." Lucy said. Naruto nodded a pulled out a dagger and threw it to the roof of Phantom Lord's guild and disappeared in a blue flash.

 **(** **Gray)**

Gray entered Phantom Lords mobile headquarters as Gray enters a room he runs into Totomaru a member of the Element 4. "Welcome you Fairy Trash my name is Totomaru and I am a fire wizard of the element 4." Totomaru said. Gray got into a battle stance and got ready for anything. ' _So that must be the power source for the Jupiter canon.'_ Gray thought. Gray had to dodge a fireball from Totomaru. "I control everything that has to do with fire, so you can't win." Totomaru said. "I'll be in danger if I was a fire wizard." Gray said. **"Ice Make: Lance"** Totomaru dodge the ice lance that would've killed him if he didn't move. Totomaru disappeared and reappeared in front of Gray trying to cut him in half with his sword. Gray continued to dodge Totomaru attacks _'this is getting annoying.'_ Gray thought as he dodged another swipe.

" **Ice Make: Floor"** the ground turned into ice as Totomaru was using his enhanced speed so he slipped and collided with a wall. **"** **Ice Make: Lance"** this time the attack did hit it's mark. Totomaru lied unconscious on the ground "hmm that was easier than I thought." Gray said. Gray looked at Jupiter's power source "time to deal with this thing." Gray said to himself. **"Ice Make: Canon"** Gray created a bazooka-like hand-held cannonand fired a cannonball made out of ice at the Lacrima. The Lacrima exploded as it was destroyed. "That takes care of that now to go help the others." Gray said as he trapped Totomaru in ice and left the room.

 **(Naruto)**

Naruto appeared in a blue flash on the roof of Phantom Lords mobile guild. "What the why is raining all of a sudden." Naruto said to himself as he stared at the rain. "Drip Drip drop. I am Juvia the rain woman and also a member of the element 4. Drip Drip drop." Juvia said. "Wow I must say you are very beautiful it's too bad that we're enemies I would've love to take you on a date." Naruto said. Juvia started to blush as she started to walk away _'What is this that Juvia is feeling?"_ Juvia questioned to herself. "Hey where are you going aren't you going to fight?" Naruto questioned. Juvia stopped walking and turned _'that's right Juvia is apart of the Element 4 Juvia must complete her task.'_ Juvia thought as she attacked Naruto with her water magic. "Ah so you're a water mage amazing." Naruto said. Naruto dodged Juvia's water attack and charged at Juvia with his sword. Naruto cut Juvia in half, but to his surprise Juvia body was water and she reformed. "Juvia's body is made up of water you can not defeat Juvia." Juvia said.

 _'So physical attacks won't work on her I guess I have to use my magic.'_ Naruto thought. **"Wind Typhoon"** Naruto created two wind typhoons that circled around Juvia. _'Juvia must escape.'_ Juvia thought as she turned her body into water and slipped through the attack. Juvia reverted back to her regular form. **"Water Slicer"** Juvia created a single wave of multiple blades that resembled scythes that started shredding Naruto's shirt and jacket and giving him gashes on his arms, legs, and right above his right eye. When the attack stopped Naruto was shirtless and had blood running done his thighs, arms and right above his right eye. "Okay impressive attack. Now it's my turn." Naruto said. **"** **Lightning Stream"** a trail of lightning traveled towards Juvia. When the attack collided with Juvia's body she was in extreme pain. "AHHHHHHH!" Juvia screamed in pain. The attack ended Juvia was on the ground lighting still flowing through her. Juvia looked pissed as she glared at Naruto, _'shit I think I just pissed her off.'_ Naruto thought.

Juvia raised her hand into the air as a magic circle appeared **"Water Jigsaw"** Juvia creates a face-like entity out of boiling water as it started firing water beams at Naruto. Naruto started evade the water beams until one of them landed on his arm and it started to burn him. _'Her water is boiling hot now I got to end this quick.'_ Naruto thought as he disappeared in a blue flash and reappear right next to his dagger that he threw earlier. Naruto picked up his dagger and threw at Juvia, the dagger went through her body like before. "It's useless physical attacks don't harm Juvia." Juvia said. To her surprise Naruto disappeared in a blue flash, Juvia felt someone touch her shoulder she turned around and saw Naruto as he started fill up his lungs with air. **"Rage of Shukaku"** Naruto blew out a huge gust wind at Juvia and Juvia was getting pushed back real fast. Juvia fell off the building as she started falling to her death, _'is this how it ends for Juvia.'_ Juvia thought closing her eyes waiting for the pain.

Naruto vanished in a blue flashed as he marked Juvia earlier and appeared right next to Juvia and caught in a bridal style and once again vanished in blue flash. They reappeared to where Naruto left his dagger. Juvia opened eyes when she realised that she was no longer falling instead she was in someone's arm. Juvia opened her eyes and she saw Naruto carrying her. "I caught you just in time." Naruto said. "Why did you help Juvia isn't Juvia your enemy ?" Juvia asked. Naruto smiled at her "do I need a reason to save a beautiful girl like you and besides I can tell you're not bad you were just following your master's order." Naruto said. Juvia blushed at the beautiful comment her eyes suddenly widen when she felt lips on hers. Juvia realized that Naruto was kissing her first she was shocked then she started kissing back. They separated as Naruto had other things to do "I hope I see you again my water-hime." Naruto said as he set Juvia down and disappeared in a blue flash.

Juvia blushed at the intimate moment that she just had with Naruto. "Juvia is in love." Juvia said as she passed out with the sun shining down on her.

 **(A/N: I'm going straight to the Naruto vs Jose fight because everything else is just like in the manga and show.)**

 **(Jose)**

Jose laughed manically as his magic started squeezing the life out of Erza. "I had fun Titania, but I must end this." Jose said. Jose dodged a wave of sand making him lose concentration of his attack on Erza. As Erza was falling down she landed on a sand bed that caught her and sent floating to Naruto who was standing by a door. Erza looked at Naruto as she was in a lot of pain "Naruto-kun." Erza said. "Shh it's also my hime you just rest I'll deal with him." Naruto said as he gave Erza a little peck on the lips. Jose started laughing "you think you can defeat me boy don't make me laugh." Jose said. Naruto didn't say anything he just stared angrily at Jose a sand clone of himself appeared right next to him "make sure nothing happens to Erza." Naruto said. The clone as he created a an earth dome to protect him and Erza. "Now that there won't be any distractions." Naruto said as he vanished. He reappeared right in front of Jose with his sword going to stab Jose in the stomach.

Jose dodged at the last minute **"Dead Wave"** Jose sent a purple beam at Naruto. **"Earth Wall"** the earth wall was able to slow down the attack.

 **(BOOM)**

Naruto emerged out of the smoke and a sword a appeared in his hand. "Let's do this. I call you out Ryūjin Jakka." Naruto said as flames started to form from the tip of his blade. **"** **Majestic Hurricane"** Naruto swung his blade around in a hurricane formation as three hurricanes went towards Jose.

 **(BOOM)**

Jose was able to dodge the two out the three hurricanes, but one was able to get him as the half side of his body is burnt badly. "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT YOU WORM!" Jose yelled. **"Dark Pulse"** Jose swiped his hand as an explosion accrued where Naruto was standing and Naruto was sent flying through the wall of the guild. "Serves him right." Jose said. Naruto came out of the whole in the wall his head was bleeding badly and his right arm was broken. "You expect to continue to fight me with a broken arm and by the looks of it you can barely stand." Jose said. Naruto didn't say anything he just filled his lung with air **"Burning ash"** ash started to fill the area around Jose, "what are you doing?" Jose asked. Naruto clicked his teeth as the area exploded with half of Phantom Lords guild.

 **(BOOM)**

 **(Fairy Tail)**

"What the hell was that?!" Cana asked. "That was Naruto's Burning ash attack." Lucy answered. "Wow that must be one powerful attack." Macao said. "It is." Lucy said.

 **(Naruto)**

When the smoke cleared Jose was laying done on the ground badly burned from head to toe and he was unconscious on the ground. Naruto was breathing heavily as his body was sent down to the ground, but only to be caught be Makarov. "Master" Naruto said. "You did good." Makarov said. Naruto smiled and started moving his hand as the sand that was carrying Erza was coming towards them. "Come on let's go home." Makarov said. Naruto nodded.

 **(One day later)**

After the battle with Phantom Lord many guild members were injured and the guild was destroyed, but nobody was more injured than Naruto and Erza as they lied down in the infirmary recovering from their injuries. "How are you feeling Erza-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm feeling good what about you?" Erza asked. Naruto laughed painfully "pain." Naruto said as they started laughing suddenly the infirmary door opened as Layla Heartfilia entered the room. Naruto seeing her looked at Erza "hey Erza can you give us a minute." Naruto said. Erza nodded as she got out of bed and left the room.

Layla looked at her son and gave a sad smile "how are you feeling?" Layla asked. Naruto smiled sadly at her "in pain what about you?" Naruto asked. Layla started crying "Naruto I've been a terrible mother and I'm truly sorry for what I have done to you." Layla sobbed. Naruto grabbed his mother's hand "I just want to know why? Why didn't you stand up for me when _he_ banished me?" Naruto asked. "When I found out that Jude was planning on banishing you I begged him not to I even threaten him that I'll leave him if he banished you, but he said that if he doesn't it he'll sell Lucy and I as sex slaves if I don't shut up." Layla said. Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard this, "I understand, but how you didn't tell me when I asked you if you fought for me that?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to tell you, but I was too ashamed at myself for failing you as a mother." Layla said. "I forgive kaa-san Lucy told me what did when I left and I forgive you." Naruto said with a smile. Layla looked at her and hugged him repeating thank you all over again.

Layla pulled away from Naruto and looked at Naruto with regret and sadness in her eyes. Naruto seeing this got worried "kaa-san what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Naruto I have somethings have to tell you and I don't how you'll react." Layla said. Naruto squeezed his mother's hand "just tell me I won't be upset." Naruto said. Layla sighed "okay here it goes Naruto Minato…."

 **A/N: Uh oh cliffhanger what does Layla have to say to Naruto about Minato and we find out the truth about why Layla did what she did. What else is in store for our demon god slayer find out in the next chapter of 'The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail'**

 **Also let me know if you want Layla to be apart of Naruto's Harem or Not. So let me know. Also Juvia has been added to the Harem. Make sure you guys Favorite, Follow, and Review. Until Next time Peace.**


	8. The Goddess Part 1

**A/N: Welcome back to** _ **'The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail'**_ **and I hope you guys enjoy the story. To those who commented about Minato is Naruto's Father you are correct and this chapter will explain all. And Layla will not be a part of the harm she's going to be with Minato.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Fairy Tail just this story.**

 **The Goddess Part 1**

Last time…..

 _Naruto grabbed his mother's hand "I just want to know why? Why didn't you stand up for me when he banished me?" Naruto asked. "When I found out that Jude was planning on banishing you I begged him not to I even threaten him that I'll leave him if he banished you, but he said that if he doesn't it he'll sell Lucy and I as sex slaves if I don't shut up." Layla said. Naruto gritted his teeth as he heard this, "I understand, but how you didn't tell me when I asked you if you fought for me that?" Naruto asked. "I wanted to tell you, but I was too ashamed at myself for failing you as a mother." Layla said. "I forgive kaa-san Lucy told me what did when I left and I forgive you." Naruto said with a smile. Layla looked at her and hugged him repeating thank you all over again._

 _Layla pulled away from Naruto and looked at Naruto with regret and sadness in her eyes. Naruto seeing this got worried "kaa-san what's wrong?" Naruto asked. "Naruto I have somethings have to tell you and I don't how you'll react." Layla said. Naruto squeezed his mother's hand "just tell me I won't be upset." Naruto said. Layla sighed "okay here it goes Naruto Minato…."_

Now…..

"Naruto Minato is your father." Layla said. Naruto was shocked at what he just heard, "what do you mean Minato-sensei is my father?" Naruto asked. Layla sighed "when I was still an active mage working for a guild I was on a job and I met Minato and during that time I didn't know he was a god. We hit it off and started dating, we were dating for about four years and when I found I was pregnant with you I was so happy." Layla said. She looked at Naruto to make sure he was still with her and he was she continued. "It was when I told Minato he was happy and that's when he told he was a god." Layla said.

 _Flashback_

" _Minato-kun where are you?" Layla called out. "I'm in the kitchen Layla-chan." Minato shouted from the kitchen. Layla walked in the kitchen and saw Minato cooking dinner for them, Minato turned around and looked at Layla with a smile. "So how was your doctor's appointment?" Minato asked. Layla smiled "you might want to seat down for this." Layla said. Minato was confused at Layla's statement, but complied anyway. When Minato sat down Layla still had the smile on her face, "Minato-kun I'm pregnant!" Layla exclaimed._

 _Minato's eyes were wide as the moon, "I'm going to be a father….I'm going to be a…father." Minato mumbled as he fainted. "MINATO!" Layla shouted in panic. When Minato came through everything came rushing back. "I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!" Minato shouted with a excitement. After everything calmed down Layla and Minato began talking about the baby. Minato sighed and Layla was confused, "Minato-kun what's wrong?" Layla asked. "Layla I haven't being completely honest with you, there's something I have to tell you." Minato said. "What's wrong?" Layla asked in worry. "Layla-chan I'm a god. I'm the god of lightning and wind." Minato said. Layla looked at Minato with confusion then she started laughing, "Minato that's funny good one." Layla said._

 _When Layla saw Minato's face she knew he was serious, "wait you're serious." Layla said. Minato nodded his head, now it was Layla's turn to faint. Minato sighed "I knew this was going to happen." Minato said as carried Layla bridal style to his bedroom._

 _Flashback end_

"After that we moved in together and Minato proposed to me." Layla said. Naruto was still in shock, but he regained his senses "wait does that make a demigod?" Naruto asked. Layla nodded her head indicating yes. "Wow, what happened to you and Minato-sensei, I mean dad this is going take time to get used to." Naruto said. Layla had sad look on her face, "it was during my third trimester that Minato told that he had to go on a SS-Class request and that he'll be gone for about three months." Layla said.

 _Flashback_

" _Why do you have to be away for three months?" Layla said with a sad look. Minato didn't like that look on his fiancé's face, "hey don't worry if the mission gets too dangerous I'll come right back and I'll be back in time for when Naruto is on the way." Minato said. Minato kissed Layla on the forehead and marked her, "if anything happens just flow your magic through this rune and I'll be there in a flash." Minato said. Layla smiled at Minato as he vanished in a yellow flash. Layla rubbed her stomach "it looks like it's just you and I huh Naruto-kun my little demigod." Layla said._

 _October 10, X761_

 _It's been nine months since Minato left and Layla is in the hospital going to labor and by her side was her best friend Ur. "Ahhh Ur is Minato here yet?" Layla asked in pain. Ur shook her head, "no not Layla, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." Ur said. After 8 long hours Naruto Namikaze was born. Suddenly Jude bust right through the door with blood all over his body, "Layla I'm truly sorry I tried everything, but I was too weak." Jude said with 'tears' coming down his eyes. "Jude what happened?" Layla asked. "Minato died on the job request protecting me." Jude said. Ur and Layla were shocked, "Jude you can't be serious Minato is the strongest guy I know." Ur said. "I'm truly sorry, but it is the truth." Jude said. Layla was crying as images of Minato's face appeared in her head._

" _Minato….MINATO!" Layla shouted. Suddenly Layla's heart meter was rising to a critical level. Many doctors rushed in and ushered everyone out of the room as they worked on Layla no one noticed a smile on Jude's face._

 _Flashback end_

Naruto gripped his bed sheets, "that bastard." Naruto said. "It was today when Minato saved me I learned the truth." Layla said.

 _Flashback_

 _Minato and Layla appeared in the forest outside of Fairy Tail. When Minato let go of Layla she took a step back and covered her mouth in shock with tears coming down her eyes. "Minato-kun is that you?" Layla asked as she slowly moved towards Minato. When she touched his cheek and cried because Minato was alive and standing in front of her._

 _ **Slap**_

 _Layla slapped Minato and glared at him "you bastard where the hell have you been? When Naruto was born Jude told me that you died on the job request to come to find out you're alive and well!" Layla shouted. Minato rubbed his cheek and looked at Layla, "what are you talking about I was on my way to the hospital when master told me that you were going into labor. When I got hit in the back of the head by someone and I came through Jude told me that my house was on fire. He told me that you and Naruto were still inside." Minato said._

" _When I got to the house everything was gone all and I found two dead bodies in the carnage." Minato said. Layla held on to Minato cried in his chest, "I missed you so much." Layla said. Minato hugged her back "I missed you too." Minato said._

 _Flashback end_

"After that we were able to piece everything together and made a connection that Jude lied to the both of us." Layla said. "What are you going to do now mom?" Naruto asked. Layla smiled at Naruto, "I'm going to stay with Minato in his kingdom." Layla said. Naruto nodded and hugged his mom, "I missed you so much and I'm sorry for the way I acted that day." Naruto said. "It's alright Naruto I forgive and I love you." Layla said. "I love you too mom." Naruto said.

(Next Day)

With everyone fully recovered they began on working on rebuilding the guild. With his injuries healed Naruto help out his fellow guild mates. "Hey Naruto I'm going to need the nails over here buddy." Macao said. "Coming right up." Naruto said as he used his sand to move the nails towards Macao. "Alright everyone we received job request again." Mira said. Everyone in Fairy Tail rushed to the board. "I'm glad to see everyone happy again." Lucy said. "Yeah, so how's your mother?" Mira asked. "She's doing great she moved in with Minato today." Lucy said. "I'm still in shock that I'm dating a demigod." Mira said. "You and your harem sisters." Lucy said.

Suddenly there was a barrel that flew the air, "you care to repeat that." Erza said in a menacing tone. "This guild is weak getting beat up by Phantom Lord like that. Everyone in hear is weak especially those three losers getting beat up like that it's a good thing I didn't bother to know your names." Laxus said pointing at Team Shadow Gear. Laxus continued to laugh suddenly there was a blue flash and Laxus got sent across the room. "Would like to repeat that you bastard." Naruto said. Lightning wrapped around Laxus's body as he glared at Naruto, "you don't know who you're missing with newbie, so I suggest you back off." Laxus threaten. Blue lightning wrapped around Naruto's body as he stared down, "why don't you make me." Naruto said.

Lightning was soaring through the air as the sky got darker and lightning came crashing down on Naruto and Laxus. Magical energy these two wizards were giving off was making hard for people to breath. The pressure stopped as the master's voice bombed through the guild, "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Makarov shouted as he appeared between Naruto and Laxus. "Naruto, Laxus stand down the both of you." Makarov said. The lightning stopped and sky turned back blue, "I don't have time for this." Laxus said as he disappeared. "Damn jerk." Naruto said as he left in blue flash.

(Next day)

After the commotion between Naruto and Laxus calmed down everyone went back to working on the guild. After cooled his head Naruto return back to the guild and continued to help out. Naruto right now was working with Jet and Droy, "hey have you guys seen Levy? I haven't seen all day." Naruto asked. Jet sighed "Levy is still upset about what happened to us and after what Laxus said yesterday that really hurt her, so she won't leave her room." Jet said. Naruto sighed "don't worry I'll talk to her." Naruto said disappearing in a blue flash.

Levy's Room

Naruto appeared in Levy's room and heard crying coming from her bedroom. Naruto tried to open to come to find out it's locked. Naruto sighed as he knocked on the door. "Levy-chan open the door it's me Naruto I want to talk." Naruto said. "Go away Naruto." Levy said behind the door. "You know I won't do that. Come on everyone is worried about you, Jet and Droy are worried about so come on open the door." Naruto said. Levy finally opened the door and Naruto could see fresh tears running down her face. "Levy what's wrong?" Naruto asked with concern. "Naruto I'm weak everything that Laxus said is true I'm too weak to be apart of Fairy Tail and I'm also too weak to be a demigod's girlfriend." Levy said. Naruto looked at Levy with sadness in his eyes, "Levy you're not weak don't listen to Laxus. You're one of the strongest and most beautiful girls that I know." Naruto said. "You think so?" Levy asked. "I know so and if you don't believe why don't we train together? What do you say?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I'll like that." Levy said with a smile. "Alright." Naruto said. Naruto was on his way out of the room when Levy grabbed his arm. "What is it Levy something wrong?" Naruto asked. "Naruto-kun thank you." Levy said. Levy kissed Naruto and he was surprised at first then he started kissing back. Levy pulled away and gave Naruto a bright smile and left the room.

Naruto chuckled, "I never imagine her being so bold." Naruto said as he vanished in a blue flash.

Fairy Tail Construction site

Naruto appeared right next to Mira scaring the shit out of her. "NARUTO-KUN DON'T DO THAT!" Mira shouted at Naruto. "Heh heh I'm sorry Demon-chan." Naruto said. "Hmph" Mira said. The master hopped on top of the bar and handed Naruto a paper, "huh what's this master?" Naruto asked. "It's an SSS-Class request there has been a demon siting in Tuly Village and I need you to deal with it." Makarov said. "Okay, but I don't stand why this is an SSS-Class mission. If it's just a demon shouldn't be a least S-class?" Naruto asked. "The reason it's a SSS-Class mission is because we believe someone is controlling the demon and this same person has destroyed many other towns." Makarov said.

"Who is this person?" Naruto asked. "The Goddess of Destruction Kushina Uzumaki the SSS-Class Dark Wizard." Makarov said. "Okay I get it now, but I'm going to need a team just two people will do." Naruto said. "So who are you going to take with you?" Makarov asked. Naruto smiled "I know the two perfect people." Naruto said. Makarov raised an eyebrow "oh and who are they my boy?" Makarov asked. Naruto whispered in Makarov's ear and Makarov was surprised, "are you sure about this?" Makarov asked. Naruto nodded, Makarov sighed "alright I'll let them know." Makarov said as he left the bar stool. Naruto soon too left the bar and went to where Lucy was.

"Hey Lucy what's going on?" Naruto asked. "Nothing really just got two tickets to Akane resort. I already gave the tickets to Erza, Natsu, and Gray I have two tickets left and I want to give you the other one." Lucy said as she handed Naruto his ticket. "Sorry Lucy I'm going on a job tomorrow and I won't be able to go." Naruto said. "Aw since you can't go who am I going to give this ticket to now." Lucy said. Naruto smiled "I know you can give to Levy she's been down lately and I want to cheer her up." Naruto said. Lucy smiled at that idea, "yeah I'm going to ask her right now. Thanks Naruto-nii-chan." Lucy said as ran off.

(Next Day)

Naruto and two mystery people are at Magnolia gate heading off on their mission. "Alright I know master already inform you too about the mission am I correct?" Naruto asked. His teammates nodded, "good, now all I want to say is leave Kushina to me and you guys deal with the demon. Once you guys are done tie him it up and I'll absorb it. Got it." Naruto said. They nodded their heads and Naruto smiled, "alright let's go. Mira. Mystogan." Naruto said. "Right." Mystogan said. "Taking a page out Natsu's book. I'm all fired up." Mira said. The three Fairy Tail wizards headed off on their mission not knowing the danger they're about to face.

 _ **A/N: That's it for this chapter of 'The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail' and I'll see you guys next time.**_


	9. The Goddess Part 2

**A/N: New Chapter of** _ **'The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail'**_ **now I have been getting many questions about Kushina and if I want to put her in the harem. My answer is yes Kushina will be in the harem. Now I have a question for you. Which girl should get the next lemon you decide? Your choices are…**

 **Erza**

 **Mirajane**

 **Cana**

 **Levy**

 **Lisanna**

 **So start voting (I poll will be posted)**

 _ **The Goddess Part 2**_

 _Last Time…_

" _It's an SSS-Class request there has been a demon siting in Tuly Village and I need you to deal with it." Makarov said. "Okay, but I don't stand why this is an SSS-Class mission. If it's just a demon shouldn't be a least S-class?" Naruto asked. "The reason it's a SSS-Class mission is because we believe someone is controlling the demon and this same person has destroyed many other towns." Makarov said._

" _Who is this person?" Naruto asked. "The Goddess of Destruction Kushina Uzumaki the SSS-Class Dark Wizard." Makarov said. "Okay I get it now, but I'm going to need a team just two people will do." Naruto said. "So who are you going to take with you?" Makarov asked. Naruto smiled "I know the two perfect people." Naruto said._

 _Naruto and two mystery people are at Magnolia gate heading off on their mission. "Alright I know master already inform you too about the mission am I correct?" Naruto asked. His teammates nodded, "good, now all I want to say is leave Kushina to me and you guys deal with the demon. Once you guys are done tie him it up and I'll absorb it. Got it." Naruto said. They nodded their heads and Naruto smiled, "alright let's go. Mira. Mystogan." Naruto said. "Right." Mystogan said. "Taking a page out Natsu's book. I'm all fired up." Mira said. The three Fairy Tail wizards headed off on their mission not knowing the danger they're about to face._

Now…

The team of Naruto, Mystogan, and Mira have arrived to Tuly Village and they were shocked at the destruction they are witnessing. Burning buildings, dead bodies of women, men, children, and pregnant women. "What the hell happened here?" Naruto questioned. They heard laughter right next to them, "I didn't think they will send three teenagers to deal with me." A voice said. Naruto and his teammates turned to their left and saw a laughing Kushina sitting down on a building eating ramen. "You must be Kushina Uzumaki 'The Goddess of Destruction'." Naruto said glaring at Kushina.

Kushina Uzumaki is the daughter of Mito Uzumaki a dark wizard who is said to be able to scare Zeref. Kushina was wearing a red kimono that cover much of her (the one Erza was wearing when she was fighting Kagura in the Grand Magic Games) a headband tied around her forehead. She had red hair and purple eyes. Her weapons was a black and red katana and a scythe (Hidan's scythe). "My my, if it isn't Naruto Heartfilia 'The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail' they say your strength to be higher than Gildarts." Kushina said. "That's just a rumor, I heard that there was a demon here with you." Naruto said. Kushina grinned, "you mean Isobu here's over there destroying another apart of the village." Kushina said. Naruto clenched his fist and gritted his teeth, "you stay right where you are while we go take care of your pet." Naruto said. Naruto, Mira, and Mystogan headed towards the demon at least Naruto tried to. Kushina appeared in front of him about to strike him with her scythe, Naruto blocked the attacked with his own blade. The blade is made out of black steel with sliver at the end. It had black and red handle and chains were coming out from the end (Zangetsu in bankai mode).

Mira and Mystogan stopped in their tracks and watched Naruto battle Kushina, "don't worry about me you guys deal with her pet." Naruto said as he kicked Kushina away. "Right." Mystogan said. Mira stayed rooted in her spot and she continued to watch Naruto, "Mira don't worry about me I'll be fine. I know you can take care of the demon I believe in you Mira." Naruto said. Mira had a look of determination on her face, "right I won't let you down Naruto-kun." Mira said running off. "Aw that's so sweet having faith in your little girlfriend." Kushina mocked. Naruto didn't say anything he just charged at her with his blade.

Mira and Mystogan…

After leaving Naruto to deal with Kushina Mira and Mystogan went after the demon. "Mira-san are you sure you can do this?" Mystogan asked. "Hai I'm fine Mystogan you don't have to worry about me." Mira said. After running for about 20 minutes Mystogan and Mira finally came across a turtle like monster with three tails and its left eye was missing. "That must be it." Mystogan said. "Isobu the three tails water demon." Mira said. "Mira-san remember what Naruto-san said." Mystogan said. Mira nodded.

 _Flashback_

 _The three Fairy Tail mages were riding the train to Tuly Village discussing strategy. "Are you serious Naruto-kun you want to us to deal with the demon?" Mira asked. Naruto nodded, "that's right Mira my guess is that Kushina will try and challenge me and not even worry about the two of you. That's why I want you guys to fight the demon." Naruto said. Mira didn't like it, but she agreed with it anyways. "Oh yeah one more thing guys that I must remind you especially you Mira-chan." Naruto said. "What is it Naruto-san?" Mystogan asked. "Don't kill it just yet, wait till I get there." Naruto said. "Why?" Mystogan asked. "Because I have to absorb it that's apart of my magic. Mira your takeover won't work on this demon because these kind of demons are too powerful for you to takeover." Naruto said. Mystogan and Mira nodded._

 _Flashback End…_

' _Just keep it down until Naruto gets here. I hope we can do this.'_ Mira thought. Mystogan pulled out his scythe and charged at the beast, but when Mystogan got near the demon smacked him away with its tail. "MYSTOGAN!" Mira shouted. Mira transformed into her Satan Soul and also charged at the beast only to get swatted away. Mystogan emerged from the rumble battered and bruised, "this is going to be harder than I thought." Mystogan said pulling out a staff. Mira flew out of the rumble and charged at the demon again. **"Soul Extinction"** Mira shot a dark beam at the three tails.

 **BOOM…**

"Yeah that'll teach you not to mess with me." Mira said. When the smoke cleared you can see Isobu rolled up in a ball and headed to towards Mira. "What the hell!" Mira exclaimed. Mira got hit by the shell and collided with a building. "That hurt like a bitch." Mira groaned.

Naruto…

 **Cling**

 **Clang**

 **Cling**

 **Clang**

Swords were colliding with each other as Naruto and Kushina continued their battle. While one of Kushina's hand was busy the other hand held on to the scythe. Kushina swung her scythe in a downward motion trying to separate my arm from my body, but a wall of sand rose and blocked the attack. The sand then turned into a hand and grabbed onto the scythe. "What the hell?" Kushina questioned. Naruto grinned and kneed her in the stomach, she gasped for air. Naruto brought his elbow up and elbow her down to the ground.

 **Crash**

Kushina was sent crashing to the ground. She picked herself up and glared at Naruto, "you bastard you ruined my kimono." Kushina roared. Naruto sweat dropped at that comment, Naruto shook his head and focused on the battle. "It's about time I got serious. Unlike your Ace I can control my crash magic and disassembly magic." Kushina said continuing to rise her magic energy. _'Man this girl is not kidding around no wonder they call her the Goddess of Destruction.'_ Naruto thought. Kushina appeared right in front of Naruto and punched him square in the face sending crashing into a building. Naruto jumped out of the collapsing building and took a huge gust of air **"Rage of Kurama"** Naruto blew out a huge fire ball at Kushina. Kushina smirked and stick her hand out and disassembled the fire. After she was done Naruto was nowhere to be found, "where the hell did he go." Kushina said. Kushina felt a presence behind and at the last second was able to dodge the attack.

"Ha you almost had me there." Kushina said. Naruto smirked, "are you sure? Why don't you take a look at your right arm?" Naruto said. Kushina looked at her right arm and was shocked at what she saw. From her hand to her elbow turned into pure ice. "What the hell did you do?" Kushina demanded. Naruto grinned at her, "it was all thanks to my blade Hyōrinmaru I can turn your whole body into pure ice if I wanted to." Naruto said. _'I have to make sure that blade doesn't touch me at all.'_ Kushina thought as she dodged a swipe from Naruto. Kushina pulled out her katana and engaged Naruto into a sword battle.

Mira and Mystogan…

"AHHHHH!" Mira screamed in pain. Isobu was squeezing Mira with his tail causing her pain. Mystogan who was bleeding through the head slammed all five of his staffs on the ground. **"Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song"** several magic circles covered in runes appeared above Isobu's head and released a concentrated beam of magic power that struck Isobu. **"AHHHHH!" Isobu yelled in pain.** When the attack stopped Mira crashed down on the ground unconscious and she reverted back to her normal form. _'Damn it Mira is down and out. It's all up to me.'_ Mystogan thought as he used his mist body to try sneak up on the demon.

Mystogan was right above Isobu as he brought his scythe down and tried to cut the demon, but he had to use his mist body again to evade an attack from Isobu's tail. Mystogan appeared right next to Mira, _'damn nothing is working against this thing.'_ Mystogan thought. Suddenly the ground started shaking, "What the hell is going on?" Mystogan asked. "It's Naruto-kun's power." Mira said as she stood up on her feet. "Mira-san are you okay?" Mystogan asked. "Yeah I'm fine and I figured out a way to beat this creep." Mira said with a smirk. Mira transformed into her **"Satan Soul: Halphas"** and charged at the three tails.

" **Cosmic Beam"** Mira charged a cosmic like energy at the three tails and that attack caused the three tails pain. **"How dare you. You filthy human!" Isobu roared.** Mira smirked and threw something at Mystogan. "Mystogan those contain chains that will subdue this thing." Mira said. "How did you get this?" Mystogan asked. "Naruto created and gave to me while we were on the train heading over here." Mira said. "How does this work?" Mystogan asked. "Just open the scroll and the chains will pop out and do the rest." Mira said as she flew up in the air. "GET READY!" Mira roared as she saw Isobu rolling towards them. Mystogan nodded and vanished using his mist body.

Mira brought out her hand and stopped Isobu from continuing on. "NOW Mystogan!" Mira shouted. Mystogan appeared right next to Isobu and opened the scroll. Chains came flying out of the scroll and wrapped themselves around Isobu holding him in place. Isobu was giving a fight though, but Mira made sure he stayed down. **"Cosmic Beam"** just like last time the beam caused Isobu so much pain as it lost consciousness. Mira landed on the ground and transformed back to her normal form and passed out, as did Mystogan, but before letting Naruto shooting a green flare into the sky.

Naruto

Naruto continued his battle with Kushina, but he was running out of magic power fast. _"Damn I can't continue like this. It looks like I have to use my God Slayer magic'_ Naruto thought. As soon as Naruto finished that thought Kushina appeared right next to him and punched him in the face with her good hand. Naruto landed on his feet and glared at Kushina, "I'm going to end this right here right now." Naruto said. Kushina smiled at Naruto, "Oh and how are you going to do that?" Kushina asked. Naruto smirked, "like this." Naruto said. Naruto inhaled good amount of air and started building up magic. Kushina was shocked at she was feeling, _'he has this much power.'_ Kushina thought. **"Lightning God Bellow"** Naruto blew out lightning towards Kushina, but he wasn't done yet as he inhaled air again, **"Wind God Bellow"** Naruto blew out a huge amount of wind towards Kushina. The Lightning and Wind mixed and formed a powerful attack.

 **BOOM**

Naruto was breathing heavy as he waited for the smoke to clear. When the smoke cleared Kushina was down on the ground naked, "aw crap I didn't mean to strip her." Naruto said. Suddenly there was a green flare in the air and Naruto smiled, _'it looks Mira and Mystogan have completed their mission.'_ Naruto thought. Naruto looked at Kushina and frowned, _'why did your eyes show sadness and anger.'_ Naruto thought as picked up Kushina and headed to where Mystogan and Mira are.

When Naruto arrived at their location Naruto noticed that both Mira and Mystogan were down and that the three tails was down as well. Naruto set Kushina down and moved towards the three tails. Naruto placed his hand on the three tails and started to absorb his spirit and power. When Naruto was done he cut its head off and receded the chains back inside the scroll. Naruto moved towards Mira and smiled, "you and Mystogan did an awesome job Mira-chan I'm so proud of you." Naruto said. Naruto created three clones and had them carry Kushina, Mystogan, and the three tails head as they headed to collect their reward.

 **A/N: That's for this chapter and don't forget to vote in my next poll. I'll see you guys next time.**


	10. New Ten Wizard Saints

**NarutoFan236: What's up guys, it's your boy Narutofan236 and I am here to bring you another chapter of** _ **'The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail'**_ **damn that's long a title, but anyways-**

 **Naruto: Hold up wait a minute Mr. author, I have two questions for you.**

 **NarutoFan236: So what is it?**

 **Naruto: One who won the poll of who am I going to have sex with next? And two what happened to Aquarius-chan and our baby?**

 **Aquarius: Yes, you stupid author when is it going to be our time to shine?**

 **NarutoFan236: To answer your first question the winner of the poll is… Oh wow, it's a tie between Mira and Erza, so it looks you're going to have a threesome very soon.**

 ***Naruto passes out due to blood loss from his noise***

 **Narutofan236: Um is he going to be alright?**

 **Aquarius: Yeah, he's going to be fine. Now, what about me and my baby?**

 **Narutofan236: Oh yeah during the Oración Seis arc you and your baby are going to get your shine.**

 **Aquarius: Why that long?**

 **Naruto: Remember my water princess one day in your world equals 3 months in my world.**

 **Aquarius: *laughs sheepishly* Oh yeah I forgot. That reminds what name are you going to use Naruto?**

 **Narutofan236: He's still keeping the name Heartfilia since that's his mother's last name and the fact I don't feel like changing it.**

 **Naruto: I have no problem with that. You can start the story Mr. Author.**

 **NarutoFan236: Naruto or Aquarius can one of you do the disclaimers.**

 **Aquarius: Alright fine. Narutofan236 doesn't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. He just owns this story.**

 _ **New Ten Wizard Saint**_

A pair of blue eyes opened and looked around the room. "Ah, so you're finally awake Mira-chan." A voice said. Mira turned her head to the voice and saw the smiling face of Naruto. "Naruto-Kun what happened and where are we?" Mira asked. "Well, we're in a hospital. We also completed our mission." Naruto said. "How long have I been out?" Mira asked as she sat up. "You've been out for about three days. Mystogan woke up yesterday, so sent him to the guild to let gramps know that we completed our mission and that you need time to recover." Naruto said. Mira nodded as took a look around the room and noticed Kushina lying down on the bed across from her.

"What is she doing here?" Mira asked. Naruto sighed and looked at Mira, "I need some information out of her and also the fact I want to talk to her about something." Naruto said. Mira nodded, "so what town are we in any way?" Mira asked. "We're in Clover Town and we're in the hospital that Tsunade's family owns," Naruto said. Mira was surprised when Naruto said that. "You mean Tsunade as in your baby momma Tsunade?" Mira asked. "I would like to think first love and first wife." A voice said behind them. Mira turned to the voice and saw blond hair women tied into a ponytail with two bangs on the side of her face and she had brown eyes. She wore a white shirt with fishnet shirt underneath. She wore a red skirt and black heels.

In her arms, she was carrying a baby boy. Naruto smiled at the person, "Tsunade-chan I didn't you were going to come here." Naruto said. Tsunade sighed and gave Naruto a smile, "I wasn't planning on to, but little Menma wanted to see his father." Tsunade said. Tsunade handed Menma to Naruto. "Hey, how's my boy doing? Are you being a good boy?" Naruto said to Menma. Menma just made baby noise as a response and then turn to Mira. Menma tilted his head as he continued to gaze at Mira then out of nowhere he started laughing.

Naruto and Tsunade smiled, "it looks like Menma likes you Mira-chan." Naruto said. Tsunade walked over to Mira and checked over her injuries and gave Mira a smile. "You're completely healed, so you're good to go Mira-san," Tsunade said. "Thank you so much Tsunade-san," Tsunade said. "Hey, none of this san crap. We're going to be a family with the other girls." Naruto said. Tsunade walked over to Naruto and kissed him as she took Menma away from him, "that's right. I hope to see you soon Mira-chan." Tsunade said as left the room. "So that was Tsunade she seems like a nice lady," Mira said. "Yeah to you, but she acts like she-devil to me," Naruto mumbled.

Kushina started stirring in her bed and her eyes opened. The first thing she realized was that she was in a hospital and also she was strapped down to her bed. "What the hell!" Kushina exclaimed as she struggled against her restraints. "I did that to make sure you don't leave and those are magic restraints, so you can't use magic," Naruto said. Kushina stopped struggling and looked at Naruto, "what do you want?" Kushina asked. "I just want information and to get to know you better," Naruto said. "Okay, what do you want to know?" Kushina asked. "Who do you work for?" Naruto asked. "I have no idea what you're talking about I work alone," Kushina said which was a complete lie. "Don't lie I know you work for someone because during our fight when you'll stop you always started talking to yourself. So who do you work for?" Naruto asked.

Kushina sighed since there was no way of getting out of this. "I work for my mother the true goddess of destruction Mito Uzumaki," Kushina said. "Why would your mother make you do those things?" Naruto asked. Kushina does not answer instead she turned to the window. Naruto sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Why do your eyes show sadness in them?" Naruto asked. That question surprised Kushina as she quickly turned to Naruto. "What do you mean my eyes shows sadness? That is a completely lie my eyes show my quest for power." Kushina said. "Don't lie to me I have seen those eyes before. I too once had the same eyes." Naruto said.

Kushina didn't say anything she just turned her attention back to the window beside her bed. Naruto sighed and walked over to where Mira is. "No luck huh?" Mira said. "Yeah, she's being stubborn," Naruto said. Mira had an idea that can get Kushina to talk. "Hey Naruto-Kun I'm hungry can you get me anything to eat?" Mira asked. "Sure, what do you want?" Naruto asked. "Some miso ramen will be fine. Thank you." Mira said. Naruto left the room and headed into town. "You know if you don't feel like talking that's fine just know that we won't hurt you," Mira said. "Why?" Kushina asked. "Huh excuse me. Why what?" Mira asked. "Why does care, so much? We were enemies not too long ago, so why does he care?" Kushina asked.

"I don't know maybe that's what our master taught us. When someone is hurting you can't just ignore them," Mira said. "I didn't want to attack the town and those people, but my mother told me if I didn't I'm no longer considered her daughter and I'll be living on the street thrown out like common trash," Kushina said. "What are you going to do now?" Mira asked. "I can't go home," Kushina said. "Why not?" Mira asked as she got out of bed and walked towards Kushina. "My _mother_ said if I don't complete my mission I cannot return home," Kushina said. "That's terrible, but you did complete your mission you destroyed that town," Mira said. "No, I didn't destroy the town it was Isobu. My mission was to capture Isobu and bring him to my mother," Kushina said.

"What about the other towns?" Mira asked. "Those were all the other demons that I fought and when I captured them rune knights came they guess it was me so the rumor started. When I got home my mother was so proud of me so I didn't say anything." Kushina said. "So what's going to happen now?" Mira asked. "She's getting disowned and her powers are getting taking away," a voice that Kushina recognized said. A bright light appeared in the room and when it cleared a woman who had red hair just like Kushina tied in a panda buns. She had a purple diamond on her forehead and wore a white kimono. This person was Mito Uzumaki the true goddess of destruction.

"Kaa-sama what are you doing here?" Kushina asked. Mito glared at Kushina, "be quiet you disgrace the reason why I am here is none of your concern, but if you must know I came here to get Isobu since you were taking too long and I come to find out that not only you didn't capture the demon, but you were not responsible for those deaths of those disgusting humans. You are no longer my daughter. You are worthless Kushina just simply trash," Mito said. Kushina was breaking down at the cruelly words that her mother just said. "Now I have come to get what is mine," Mito said as a blue orb appeared in Mito's hand. The orb started taking power away from Kushina. "AHHHHHH!" Kushina screamed in pain.

"Stop! You're hurting her, you're hurting your own daughter!" Mira shouted in protest. Mito turned her attention to Mira and sent a sharp piece of the earth towards Mira. Mira was still weak from her battle so she wouldn't be able to dodge it. Suddenly a sand wall appeared and blocked both Mira and Kushina from Mito. "WHO THE HELL DARE STOP ME!" Mito shouted. Suddenly a huge magical energy entered the room suffocating Mira and Kushina. When Mito felt the magical energy two things happened one she felt fear and two she was getting turned on from this power. _"Where is this magical energy coming from?"_ Mito thought.

The answer to her question appeared in front of her in a blue flash. Naruto Heartfilia appeared and he was pissed. Naruto was on his way back to the room bringing Mira her food when he heard Kushina and Mira talking. Naruto felt bad for Kushina then when he heard how Mito was bad mouthing Kushina he was getting mad, but he was pissed when he saw Mito attack Mira and hurt Kushina. Mito stared at Naruto and the first thought that appeared in her mind was her rival Minato Namikaze. _"Minato? No he's different from Minato who is he?"_ That was thought going through Mito's mind. Naruto didn't say anything he just stared heatedly at Mito. "Who are you boy? You look like Minato Namikaze, but you're not him," Mito said. "You're right I'm not my father my name is Naruto Heartfilia." Naruto said. "Oh, you're his son no wonder I see the resemblances. What do you want by the way?" Mito questioned. "How dare you," Naruto said.

"Excuse me?" Mito said. "How dare you treat your own daughter your own flesh and blood like some worthless trash. Does she mean anything to you?" Naruto said. "This does not concern you Naruto-san this is family business," Mito said. "It became my business when attacked my girlfriend," Naruto said. "I'm not going ask you again Naruto-san back off before you do something that you might regret," Mito warned. "Try me," Naruto said raising his power. Mito was stunned at the amount of power this boy was giving off, but not to be outdone she rose her own power. Mira, Kushina, and everyone in the hospital was having a hard time breathing as well as standing. The hospital began to shake as cracks on the wall and ceiling began to form.

" **NARUTO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!"** a booming voice rang throughout the hospital. A yellow flash appeared right next to Naruto as Minato Namikaze appeared. "Naruto stand down," Minato commanded. Stopping the flow of his power and everyone began to breathe a little. Minato turned his attention to Mito and glared at her with so much anger. **"Namikaze what the hell are you doing here?" Mito questioned. "Mito what are you doing on this side of the world you're supposed to be on the western continent Alakitasia watching over your people and soldiers in your kingdom the Alvarez Empire. You know I have strict orders to kill you where you stand since you weren't invited here at all," Minato said.** Mito stopped releasing her magic and just glared Minato with so much hate. "Fine I'll take my leave but hear this Namikaze soon your kingdom will fall and my empire will reign supreme," Mito said. Mito turned to Naruto and blushed.

"You interest me Naruto Heartfilia. I'll be watching over you and I hope you're as strong as my brother my future husband," Mito said as she disappeared. Minato sighed and looked at the rest of the occupants in the room. "These could've gone better," Minato said. "Dad what was that about?" Naruto asked. "Son that was Mito Uzumaki the goddess of destruction. She can control water and her rune magic is incredible the best there is. Like said earlier she's the ruler of the Alvarez Empire in the western continent," Minato said. "Who's here brother?" Mira asked. "His name is Ryuu Uzumaki just like Naruto he's a demon god slayer from what I heard he has already absorbed the demon slug Saiken, the demon dolphin horse Kokuō that means he can produce Boil combining his fire magic and water magic, and lastly the demon beetle Chōmei," Minato said.

Minato turned his attention to Kushina who looked like shit right now then to Naruto. "Naruto I know this is asking too much, but can you please help Kushina out. After what happened right now she needs someone to help her out. I'll let the council know about this," Minato said and Naruto nodded. Minato disappeared in a yellow flash. Mira looked at her boyfriend, "so what are you going to do Naruto-kun?" Mira asked. "First once I get the okay from Tsu-chan that you're fine to leave we're heading back to the guild and I'll tell master everything that happened. Kushina will staying with me for the time being until she can get back on her feet. Also Tsu-chan will be living with me as well since we didn't want to be away from each other anymore," Naruto said and Mira nodded.

Getting the good to go from Tsunade Mira packed her things and left the hospital. Naruto made sure he had everything and checking to see if he forgot any of Menma and Tsunade's things. Carrying Kushina bridal style since she's still out of it they all disappeared in a blue flash.

Fairy Tail….

A blue flash appeared in the middle of the guild hall surprising the new members. Naruto and Mira returned and they brought a few guest. Before Naruto can get a word out a shriek was heard. "MENMA-KUN!" Lucy yelled. Faster than anybody can see Lucy took Menma out of Tsunade's hand smothered him? "Auntie Lucy missed you so much," Lucy said. "Uhh, does she have to do that every time she sees Menma," Tsunade said and Naruto chuckled. "I guess that's how she is," Naruto said. "Ah glad to see you back Naruto-kun, so how was the mission?" Makarov asked. "No troubles at all during the mission, but he had a little encounter with someone," Naruto said. "Alright come to my office and Naruto who's that?" Makarov asked.

"This is one of the reasons I want to talk to you about master," Naruto said. Makarov nodded and led Naruto to his office. Naruto turned to Lucy and said, "Lucy can you show Tsunade and Menma to our house and get them settled?" Naruto asked. Lucy nodded and led Tsunade and Menma to where she and Naruto were staying. "I never mention this before, but I love the changes you guys did with the guild," Naruto said.

Makarov's Office….

Naruto with Kushina still in his arms and Makarov entered the office. "So Naruto what happened and who is that?" Makarov asked. Naruto started explaining who Kushina is and what happened on the mission. Then what happened after the mission. When Naruto was done Makarov started massaging his temple. "This isn't good for the guild or you Naruto if Mito sends her brother to fight you," Makarov said. "What do you want me to do master?" Naruto asked. "For now we do nothing but prepare. What are you going to do about her?" Makarov asked. "I was planning taking her to Mira's place and when she got her life back together I was hoping she can join the guild," Naruto said.

Makarov nodded his head and said, "I'll give her the option, but it's up to her if she wants to join," "Yeah, we'll see for now I'm going talk to bring her to Mira," Naruto said and left the office.

After Naruto left Makarov's office he talked to Mira about his plan and Mira agreed since Kushina was only talking to her, so Mira told Naruto to put her in the guilds infirmary and she'll bring her to her house. When Naruto returned he was met with a surprise.

"Juvia what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. When Juvia turned around and saw her crush she had heart in her eyes. "Juvia joined the guild Naruto-sama," Juvia said. "That's good so how are you liking it so far?" Naruto asked. "Juvia really likes it," Juvia said. "She's not the only one who joined the guild," Makarov said behind Naruto. "Oh, who else joined the guild?" Naruto asked. Makarov pointed to Gajeel who was in a fight with Natsu. Naruto sweat dropped at the scene and looked at master with a deadpanned look. "You do know bringing him here will cause more damage to the guild right?" Naruto asked. Makarov started crying anime tears and said, "Don't remind me," Naruto shook his head and walked towards Natsu. Giving Natsu one good kick in the head sending him out the guild hall. "There that should give the guild a good five minutes," Naruto said.

Naruto stared at Gajeel and Gajeel stared at Naruto. Naruto stuck out his hand and said, "Naruto Heartfilia at your service." Gajeel stared at the hand and shook it and said, "Gajeel Redfox and you're the one that sent Jose to the hospital and left him in critical condition." Naruto was about to say something when he got punched in the face sending him crashing into Cana. "TAKE THAT YOU BASTARD!" Natsu shouted.

Down on the ground Naruto was on top of Cana making out. Ending the kiss and got up. "Cana we'll continue that later first I need to teach Natsu a lesson about manners," Naruto said cracking his knuckles. Naruto charged at Natsu and the guild brawl began.

3 hours later…

After everything settle down Naruto was talking with Levy and the members of Team Natsu. "So that's what happened on the resort. How are you feeling Erza-chan?" Naruto asked. "I'm doing fine Naruto-kun," Erza said. Suddenly the guild doors opened and a representative of the magic council entered carrying a package. "I am looking for Naruto Heartfilia," the council representative said. "I'm Naruto Heartfilia," Naruto said. "Mr. Heartfilia due to the betrayal of Siegrain aka Jellal the magic council will like to offer you a position on the Wizard Saints the 6th seat. Do you Naruto Heartfilia accept the offer?" the magic council representative asked.

The entire guild was silent Naruto included. Naruto recovered from his shock and said, "Yes, I Naruto Heartfilia accept the offer of becoming a member of the Ten Wizard Saints," Naruto said. The council representative handed Naruto a Ten Wizard Saints jacket and medallion. "Thank you and have a nice day," the representative said. After the representative left the whole guild cheered and started a party congratulating Naruto.

Elsewhere…

Not too far from Magnolia a man with red hair and he carried a black blade. He wore a black button up shirt with red tie. He also had black pants with black shoes. This man name is Ryuu Uzumaki the brother of Mito Uzumaki and a member of the Alvarez Empire. "I'm not that far from the Fairy Tail guild," Ryuu said. "And if their members are any like these guys then I'm going to be disappointed," Ryuu said walking away. Behind Ryuu were the down forms of Fairy Tail's Thunder God Tribe and boy they were not looking too good.

' _Now let's see how strong Mito's future husband really is'_ Ryuu thought as headed towards Magnolia.

 **FairyTail/Narutofan236: YES! I'm finally done with this chapter.**

 **Naruto Heartfilia: Man what took you so long to finish?**

 **FairyTail/Narutofan236: Hey I've been busy.**

 **Naruto Heartfilia: Yeah yeah whatever. How come I didn't get any lemon scene?**

 **FairyTail/Narutofan236: Hold on your lemon scene with Erza and Mira is coming soon just wait on it.**

 **Naruto Heartfilia: How come your name is changed.**

 **FairyTail/Narutofan236: If you didn't know I changed my name because this page is strictly Naruto crossover fanfictions. If you want strictly Naruto fanfictions then go to my other page it's Uchihalegend23.**

 **Naruto Heartfilia: Okay that makes sense.**

 **FairyTail/Narutofan236: Oh the first story is coming out today it's called 'Namikaze legend' so be on the lookout. The next story I'm updating is going to be The Lost Sharingan for this page.**

 **Naruto Heartfilia: Hey why is that still here that's not a crossover story?**

 **FairyTail/Narutofan236: Three reasons. One I lost a couple chapters. Two I don't feel like moving it. And three just wait.**

 **Naruto Heartfilia: Alright if you say so. Peace out everyone.**

 **FairyTail/Narutofan236: Before I forget I published a book called Vengeance: This is ONLY the beginning. On for paper and kindle check it out. On**


	11. The Ultimate Battle Part 1

**The Ultimate Battle Part 1**

 **Let the games begin**

Today was a lively day in Magnolia because today is the day of Magnolia's annual Harvest Festival. Naruto, Lucy, Juvia, Gray, and Natsu were walking through Magnolia as they set up decorations. "I wonder what's going on." Lucy wondered. "You guys are new so you wouldn't know. Today is Magnolia's annual Harvest Festival. Our guild puts on a show with our Fantasia parade every year." Gray said. "Aye sir, let's not forget that today is the Miss Fairy Tail contest." Happy said. "Miss Fairy Tail contest." Naruto and Lucy said. "That's where the girls from Fairy Tail compete showing off their beauty and magic." Happy said. "The winner gets 500,000 jewels." Gray said.

"500,000 jewels that can cover my rent money. I'm entering." Lucy said. "Um, are you sure about that Lucy, I hear Mira, Erza, Cana, and Lisanna are entering the contest." Gray said. Lucy starting getting depress as she realized her rent money was going away. "Hey, don't worry I'm sure you'll do great." Naruto said cheering up his sister. "Thank you Naruto-nii. Alright, I'm entering the contest." Lucy said as she ran off to sign up. "Juvia will join too and will Naruto-sama cheer on Juvia?" Juvia asked Naruto. "Yeah, I'll cheer you on my water princess." Naruto said giving Juvia a good luck kiss. Juvia melted in the kiss and when it was done Juvia headed towards the guild to sign up as well.

"Come on guys let's go." Naruto said as they too headed towards the guild. Little did they know they were being watched from the roof top above. "Hmm, things just got interesting." A person said.

Fairy Tail Guild Hall….

"Welcome everyone to the Miss Fairy Tail pageant. My name is Max Alors and I am your host. Now on with the show with our first contestant Cana Alberona." Max said. People cheered as Cana made her way to the stage. Cana used her card magic to change into a bikini and all the men cheered. Cana sent a wink and kiss to Naruto and left. "Our next contestant and the newest member to our guild Juvia Lockser." Max said. "Watch me Naruto-sama." Juvia said as she used her water magic to change into a bikini with a beach in the background. "Wow good job Juvia-chan." Naruto called out.

Juvia blushed at the praise she got from Naruto. "Next up we have Fairy Tail's female gun slinger who never misses her target Bisca." Max said. Bisca came out in a bikini and she was carrying a shot gun. "Are you ready boys?" Bisca asked. She threw coins in the air and shot all of them in the middle. "Next up we have everyone's favorite model Mirajane Strauss." Max said. "I'll be doing transformation magic." Mira said. "Transform head only happy." Mira said as she turned her head into happy. "This is my Gajeel face." Mira said as she transformed her head into Gajeel. Naruto, Happy, and Natsu were laughing while Gajeel grumbled.

"It looks Mira wanted to give the other girls a chance to win." Gray said. More girls came to the stage showcasing their talent. Levy used solid script magic as Naruto cheered her on. "Next up is everyone's favorite Titania." Max said. Erza made her appearance and requip into her seduction armor for about three seconds than changed into a maid outfit. Naruto was one of the lucky ones to see her seduction armor as he was trying to prevent blood from leaking out of his noise.

"And final contestant is one of our newest members Lucy Heartfilia." Max called out and Lucy appeared in a cheerleader outfit. Guys were making cat calls to here, but that all stopped when Naruto released his killing intent on them. Lucy started doing her cheer with the help from Virgo. "There you have everyone. Now let's give around of applause to our contestants." Max said. "So this is Fairy Tail huh. From the magic I'm sensing there's only a few who can give me a challenge." A voice sound throughout the guild hall. "Who said that?! Show yourself this instant!" Makarov demanded. Suddenly there was a swirl of fire on the stage next to Max.

A man with red hair and black eyes appeared right next to Max. He wore a black button up shirt with a red tie. He had on black pants with black shoes. This man was Ryuu Uzumaki. Ryuu turned his attention to Max and walked over to him. Max was getting extremely nervous right now as Ryuu walked up to him. Ryuu stopped right in front of Max, connecting his middle finger with his thumb Ryuu flicked Max on the forehead. Max was sent flying out of the guild and was sent crashing through buildings.

"MAX!" everyone yelled out. The citizens made their way out of the guild in panic. "Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded. "My name is Ryuu Uzumaki from the Alvarez Empire." Ryuu said. Now Makarov was scared for his life because a member of the Alvarez Empire was in his guild and it's the brother of Mito Uzumaki. "What does Alvarez's fire god want with us?" Makarov asked. "There's two reasons why I'm here. One to test the power of Fiore's most powerful guild and two to test the power of one Naruto Heartfilia." Ryuu said.

Ryuu scanned around the room and his eyes locked on Naruto. He grinned and appeared right in front of Naruto. "I found you now I can find out why my sister wants to marry someone like you." Ryuu said. "What do you want with me?" Naruto asked. "Like I said before I want to test the powers of your guild and you because what I've seen so far this guild is pathetic. I mean I just took out one group whose leader goes by the name Laxus." Ryuu said. Makarov shocked and became angry as well.

"WHAT DID DO TO MY GRANDSON?!" Makarov demanded as he got in his titan form. Ryuu turned his attention to Makarov. "So he's your grandson." Ryuu said as he brought his right hand up. With just his magic alone he blasted away crashing into the guild basement. "MASTER!" Natsu/Naruto said in anger. "Teme!" Natsu said as lit both his hands on fire and charged at Ryuu. "I'm not here for you, so stay still you damn lizard." Ryuu said trapping Natsu in a bubble. "Natsu! What did you do?" Naruto questioned. "I trapped inside a bubble and he's not the only the one." Ryuu said snapping his fingers.

The stage current opened and Lucy and all of Naruto's girls were trapped inside a bubble. "LUCY!" Naruto shouted. "MIRA, LISANNA!" Elfman shouted. "BISCA!" Alzack shouted. Ryuu laughed at their expressions. "Release them right now!" Naruto ordered. "Oh, I will that's if you can beat me." Ryuu said. "I plan on doing that." Naruto said pulling out his blade Senbonzakura. Naruto charged at Ryuu intant on finishing him, but Ryuu had other plans. When Naruto was close enough to Ryuu a steam filled the room stopping Naruto in his tracks. "Ha, here's how it work Naruto Heartfilia you have to find me in order to stop me and must come alone or I'm going to kill your sister and your girls." Ryuu's voice rang out throughout the guild. "By the way to keep things interesting for the mages of Fairy Tail I have planted magic bombs throughout the town and you have one hour to find them or the town will be no more." Ryuu said.

"Oh, Naruto you have an hour to find me or your sister and you girls will die from lack of air. Come and find Heartfilia." Ryuu said. When the steam cleared Ryuu and the girls were gone. "Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed as he slammed his hand on the ground. "What are we going to do?" Elfman asked. "Natsu can your nose find the bombs?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, but that's only good for a few." Natsu said. "Damn, isn't there a way to find him and the bombs?" Naruto questioned. "I can help with my magic tracker." Warren said. **(I know that isn't real, but it's my fanfiction so deal with it)** "Can you do that Warren?" Gray asked. "Yeah, just let me setup." Warren said. "That's good in the mean time someone has to go get Max and master." Naruto said. "What about Laxus and the others?" Natsu asked. "Leave that to me." Naruto said as he disappeared in a blue flash.

Naruto came back with a couple of clones. Naruto was carrying Evergreen bridal style and his clones had Freed, Bickslow, and Laxus on their shoulders. "Come on let's bring them into the infirmary." Naruto said to his clones.

2 minutes later…

After carrying the injured into the guild infirmary Warren had finally finished setting up his magic tracker. "Alright, I found ten different magical sources throughout the town." Warren said. "Where are they?" Naruto asked. "Okay one is in the hospital basement." Warren said. "I got that one." Gray said as he left the guild. "Another one is at….Oh no." Warren said. "What is it?" Natsu said. Warren turned to Macao. "Macao there's one in your house." Warren said. "What! My son is at home." Macao said as he ran out the guild to reach to his house at quick as possible. "The third one is inside Fairy Hills." Warren said. "I got that one." Wakaba said.

"So that's three so far. There's seven more." Naruto said. "We'll worry about the bombs Naruto you go save the girls." Warren said. "Right. Warren can you tell me where that teme is?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, he's in the forest west of the town." Naruto said as he disappeared in a blue flash. "Warren where are the other bombs." Elfman asked. Before he can answer Natsu picked up a scent. "I know where. There's one inside the guild in the basement." Natsu said as he headed downstairs. "So, that's four." Gajeel said. Natsu came back and ran to the back of the guild and threw the bomb.

When the bomb lit up everyone covered their eyes and ducked for cover. When there was no explosion they opened their eyes and saw Ryuu standing there with a smug look on his face. "What are you doing here?" Natsu questioned. "Oh, I'm just a clone and I was hiding inside the bomb just waiting for someone to find me." Ryuu clone said. "Wait so there is no bomb?" Elfman questioned. "No there's a bomb that's if you didn't find me in an hour. You see the bombs are actual explosive that will blow up if time had expired, but since Natsu here and found and stopped I didn't exploded and revealed myself. There's a catch only the person who stopped us from exploding can only fight us." Ryuu clone #1 said.

Natsu grinned and said, "that works out for me just fine. Now I can repay you for earlier." Natsu engaged the clone in hand to hand combat. While they were fighting Warren relayed the information to the others. Warren located the other six bombs and Elfman, Gajeel, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Mystogan (who heard everything from Warren) went to the other locations.

 **Gray….**

Arriving at Magnolia hospital Gray found the bomb in one of the rooms. Running outside as quickly as possible Gray threw the bomb in the sky waited. When the clone appeared Gray engaged it in hand to hand combat. "You're pretty good for an ice wizard." Ryuu said. "You know you remind me of my useless wife Ur." Ryuu said. "Wait you're Ur-sensei's husband?" Gray questioned. "Ex-husband. That bitch was useless I just needed her to provide me with a powerful heir, but sadly she failed to give me that as well. I mean giving birth to a weak daughter that couldn't even withstand her own magic." Ryuu said.

Gray was throbbing with anger and glared with so much hatred at Ryuu. "YOU BASTARD!" Gray shouted. **"Ice Make: Cannon" Gray said.** He fired a cannon shot at Ryuu.

 **BOOM!**

"Ha, it's that best you got? I knew that woman was useless she can't even train her student properly." Ryuu Clone #2 said. Gray gritted his teeth and created an ice sword and charged at the clone. "Now that's more like it show me what Ur taught you." Ryuu Clone #2 said as he pulled out his sword.

 **Naruto….**

When Naruto appeared in the forest in a blue flash he was surprised seeing the girls freed and Erza fighting with Ryuu. Seeing her brother Lucy ran towards Naruto. "Naruto what's going on who's that guy?" Lucy asked. "His name is Ryuu Uzumaki and he's here to fight me." Naruto said. "It's about time you showed up and since the girls are freed let's make this more interesting." Ryuu said snapping his fingers. Something was blocking the sun and when they looked they were surprised at what they saw. It was a big magic bomb hovering over the town. "That will not destroy the town. That bomb is filled with Magical Barrier Particles and it will go off in 1 hour." Ryuu said.

"You bastard! That'll harm the people of this town including our friends." Naruto said. "It'll not go off if you can beat me in hour. By the way I wouldn't try to destroy it or it's going to spread." Ryuu said. With the help of his gravity magic Ryuu pushed the girls out of the way so it was just him and Naruto. "Oh, and to make sure no one interferes in this fight." Ryuu said as a barrier appeared around Naruto and Ryuu. "NARUTO-KUN!" his girls said. "Girls I need you to go back to the guild and tell them what's going on." Naruto said. "We can't leave you." Lisanna said. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine just go." Naruto said. Reluctantly they left Naruto to deal with Ryuu.

"Now shall we begin." Ryuu said. Naruto didn't say anything he just pulled out his sword and went into Kurama mode and charged at Ryuu.

 **And there you have it that's it for this chapter and things just got interesting. Can Naruto stop Ryuu and save the town? Find out in the next chapter of** _ **The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail**_ **.**

 **By the way I'm rewriting** _ **The Lost Sharingan**_ **and posting it on my other page. Replacing** _ **The Lost Sharingan**_ **is my new story called** _ **The Satan of Devil Slayers**_ **which might come out today or tomorrow depends when I finish it. Next story getting updated is Naruto Fullbuster. Until next time.**


	12. The Ultimate Battle Part 2

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter of** _ **The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail.**_ **In this chapter, we have the battle between Fairy Tail against Ryuu and his clones. Just to let you guys know the harem poll for** _ **The Satan of Devil Slayers**_ **is up.**

 **Now enough talk lets begin the story.**

 _Last Time…_

 _When Naruto appeared in the forest in a blue flash he was surprised seeing the girls freed and Erza fighting with Ryuu. Seeing her brother Lucy ran towards Naruto. "Naruto what's going on who's that guy?" Lucy asked. "His name is Ryuu Uzumaki and he's here to fight me." Naruto said. "It's about time you showed up and since the girls are freed let's make this more interesting." Ryuu said snapping his fingers. Something was blocking the sun and when they looked they were surprised at what they saw. It was a big magic bomb hovering over the town. "That will not destroy the town. That bomb is filled with Magical Barrier Particles and it will go off in 1 hour." Ryuu said._

" _You bastard! That'll harm the people of this town including our friends." Naruto said. "It'll not go off if you can beat me in an hour. By the way, I wouldn't try to destroy it or it's going to spread." Ryuu said. With the help of his gravity magic, Ryuu pushed the girls out of the way so it was just him and Naruto. "Oh, and to make sure no one interferes in this fight." Ryuu said as a barrier appeared around Naruto and Ryuu. "NARUTO-KUN!" his girls said. "Girls I need you to go back to the guild and tell them what's going on." Naruto said. "We can't leave you." Lisanna said. "Don't worry about me I'll be fine just go." Naruto said. Reluctantly they left Naruto to deal with Ryuu._

" _Now shall we begin." Ryuu said. Naruto didn't say anything he just pulled out his sword and went into Kurama mode and charged at Ryuu._

The Ultimate Battle Part 2

Fairy Tail vs Ryuu and his clones

 **Fairy Tail Training Ground**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

Natsu charged at the Ryuu Clone with his fist covered in fire. **"Fire Dragon Horn Attack"** Ryuu dodged the attack and speedy towards Natsu and punched him in the gut sending him deeper into the forest knocking down a few trees. "I was right you Fairy Tail wizards are weak." Ryuu said angering the Fairy Tail wizards who were listening. A huge explosion happened in the forest and Natsu jumped out of the forest and landed in front of the clone. "Don't you talk bad about my guild." Natsu roared and punched the clone in the face. The clone went skidding across the ground. "Alright, Natsu!" Happy cheered. While Natsu was battling the clone the guild doors opened and the freed girls entered.

The rest of the guild was surprised when they saw the girls. "Erza how did you guys get out? Did Naruto free you guys?" Happy asked. "No Erza freed us." Lucy said. "What's going on why is Natsu fighting Ryuu?" Mira asked. "This is a clone when he kidnapped you guys he planted his explosive clones all around town and the others went to go fight them." Warren said. "That explains why Wakaba, Gray, Macao, Gajeel, and Elfman aren't here." Lisanna said. Erza tried to go help Natsu. "Erza don't if you interfere the clone will explode and kill us all. Only the person who stopped them can fight them." Warren said. "Damn it!" Erza exclaimed. "We just have to put our faith in Natsu and the others." Cana said.

 **With Gray…**

"Ahhh!" Gray yelled as he was stabbed in the shoulder. "Like I said you and Ur's teachings are weak." Ryuu said. Ryuu kicked Gray in the face sending him to the hospital. "I made the right choice abandoning Ur that pathetic woman." Ryuu said. **"Ice Make: Bow and Arrow"** an arrow made out of ice lodged itself in Ryuu's shoulder. Ryuu gritted his teeth as he pulled out his shoulder. Gray stepped out of the destruction with an ice bow in his hand. "Well, that is new." Ryuu said. "I'll show you that Ur-sensei was not weak." Gray said.

"I'll admit it you caught me by surprise and that won't happen again." Ryuu said. **"Water God Shark bomb"** A water shark charged at Gray and went it was near Gray it exploded pushing Gray back. "Ha, ha, ha did you like that? That was my shark bomb they exploded if they make contact with you or when I want them to." Ryuu said as he sent more shark bombs. Gray created an ice shield to protect himself. When the onslaught ended half of the shield was destroyed, but Gray was uninjured. "Impressive." Ryuu said. "But you missed one." Ryuu said as a shark appeared behind Gray. "Boom." Ryuu said. The shark exploded and Gray was sent flying.

"Ha, ha, this is the most fun I had in a long time." Ryuu said.

 **With Naruto…**

While the rest of friends were fighting the clones Naruto was fighting against the real Ryuu in a sword fight. "I must say you are very skilled in swordsmanship." Ryuu said. "I can say the same thing." Naruto said. "Unlike you, I mastered the art of the three sword style." Ryuu said as he separated from Naruto. Getting some distance Ryuu brought two more swords, he placed one sword in his mouth and held two in his hands. "Get ready for my triple sword dance." Ryuu said. The air around Naruto and Ryuu became very sharp as if the air itself were blades.

"Now prepare to feel my blades." Ryuu said. " **Fire God Majestic Flaming Hurricane"** Ryuu covered his three blades with flames and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Naruto and started spinning as flames started surrounding Naruto. Inside the flaming hurricane, Naruto was getting slashed and burned everywhere. "Ha, ha, with this technique you can either be stabbed to death or get burned alive." Ryuu voice sounded around the hurricane. _"I need to get out of here, but how?"_ Naruto thought to himself. That's when Naruto remembered that he had the power of Isobu the water demon. **"Rage of the water demon Isobu"** Naruto blew out a huge gust of water that destroyed the flaming hurricane and that created steam.

"Smart idea of using water to stop my attack, but it was also a bad idea as well." Ryuu said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he was confused at what Ryuu just said. "You forget I have a demon power the utilizes steam as one of its attacks." Ryuu said. Naruto cursed himself for forgetting that detail. "And this steam is my specialty as I specialize in silent killing with my three blades of death." Ryuu said as his voice bounced around the steam. "Shit, there's too much steam I can't see a thing." Naruto said to himself.

"AHHHHHH" Naruto screamed in pain as the left side of his stomach was sliced and it was burning. Naruto grunted in pain as he felt another burn on the right side of his chest. This continued for a couple more minutes until the steam cleared. Naruto was close to losing consciousness. "Hmm, I don't understand why Mito choose you as her future husband since you are very weak for a demigod." Ryuu said. "Matter of fact your whole family is weak especially your father Minato Namikaze." Ryuu said and that ticked Naruto off.

Naruto's power skyrocketed that he can be felt through Magnolia. "No one ever disrespects my family especially my **FATHER!"** Naruto roared and punched Ryuu right in the face. "Now that's more like it." Ryuu said. _'I only tried this move once, here goes nothing.'_ Naruto thought. **"Lightning Wind God Armor"** Naruto's body was covered with lightning and the lightning armor was surrounded by the wind. "How are you able to do that lightning is weak against wind?!" Ryuu demanded. "If your lightning element is strong as your wind element they coexist with each other." Naruto said. "Its over." Naruto said as he disappeared in pure speed.

Naruto reappeared in front of Ryuu and punched him in the face sending crashing with the barrier. Ryuu pulled himself off the barrier wall where you can see a few cracks in the barrier. "Alright, no more playing around." Ryuu said as released 25% of his power. When that happened Naruto was down to one knee and he was having a hard time breathing. **"Flaming Chomei God mode"** Ryuu grew a pair of bug wings and just like Naruto he was covered in flames including his wings. "Get ready." Ryuu said as he punched Naruto in the face sending him crashing through the barrier and across the forest.

The barrier broke and Ryuu flew towards where Naruto landed.

 **With Natsu…**

Natsu was running out of energy as he continued his battle with the clone. _'Damn it, I'm running out magic I need some flames.'_ Natsu thought. "What's dragon boy running out of juice?" Ryuu taunted. Inside the guild, the remaining guild members were watching the fight. "This isn't good this guy and his clones are too strong. Natsu is running out of flames, Gray is on his last leg, Elfman is already taken out." Warren said. "Is there anything we can do?" Lucy asked. "Nothing unless we want the guild to be destroyed." Happy said. "Wait second doesn't he use fire god slayer magic?" Lisanna asked. "Yeah, but he's been only using his water god slayer magic." Wakaba said as he was bandaged up.

Wakaba and Macao have returned to the guild after getting rid of the bombs in their location. Their targets were actual bombs and not clones, but they didn't come out their unscathed. "Macao couldn't send a fireball towards Natsu?" Cana asked. "Probably, but the guy needs to be distracted for me to do it." Macao said. Little did he know his distraction came in the form of lightning crashing down to the ground between Natsu and the clone. In the middle of Natsu and the clone was a recovered Laxus.

"Laxus?" Natsu questioned. "You did good Natsu, but now I'm taking over." Laxus said. "You're helping the guild?" Natsu questioned. "I'm a member of the guild and I'll do anything to protect it. And as well my fight with this guy helped me realize something." Laxus said. "Yeah, what is that?" Natsu asked. "That it doesn't matter how strong you are there always be someone stronger than you." Laxus said. "I can still fight." Natsu said as he struggled to get on his feet and passed out. "You're running out of magic and I got a bone to pick with this guy." Laxus said as he carried Natsu back inside the guild. He handed Natsu to Lucy and told her to put him in the infirmary. With lightning flowing through him, Laxus charged at the clone and punched it in the face, but the clone wasn't fazed by the attack and just stared at Laxus. "I remember you I fought you and your weak friends." Clone Ryuu said.

"If there's one thing I learned from my grandfather is that no one messes with my friends." Laxus said as he used a stronger lightning this time. His punch did have an effect on the clone, this time, sending the crashing through the forest, but Laxus wasn't done yet as he zipped through the forest. When Laxus found his target he brought his right hand up and lightning flowed through it. "This is for my friends and for my guild. Resounding through the air, the roar of thunder, plunge from the heavens and reap destruction!" **RAGING BOLT!"** Laxus said. A big ball of lightning was sent crashing down to where the clone was.

 **BOOM**

The explosion rocked the whole guild and the area. The dust cleared and the clone was nowhere to be seen. Unable to sense the clone anywhere Laxus relaxed and headed back towards the guild.

 **With Gray…**

Gray's battle with clone continued and just like Natsu was running out of magic, but unlike Natsu Gray can't regain his energy back during a battle. "Are you ready to give up?" Ryuu Clone asked. "I can't give up and I won't give up. And I'll show you the power Ur-sensei's teachings." Gray said with a determined look on his face. "Let's see how strong her teachings and your magic is. Try to protect yourself and the hospital with this." Ryuu Clone said. **"Flame God Great Annihilation"** The clone blew out a huge fire that spread throughout the area. _"Damn it how can stop that?"_ Gray thought. _**"Remember this Gray, Lyon not even fire can melt the strongest ice" Ur's voice appeared in Gray's head.**_ _"Here goes anything." Gray thought._ **"Ice Make: Dome"** Gray covered himself and the hospital in a huge ice dome.

The fire collided with the dome and then a huge explosion happened. When the smoke cleared the dome was still standing, but some parts were melting off. "Tch, damn brat managed to stop my attack." Ryuu clone muttered. Gray brought the dome down and he was breathing heavily. "I'm going to finish you off with one of Ur-sensei's powerful magic." Gray said. "Oh, what magic is that?" Ryuu clone asked. Gray brought his together and said, "this is for Ur-sensei." **"Ice-Make: Ice Volcano"** Gray slammed his hands to the ground. Suddenly started shaking around the clone. Suddenly the ground below the clone is rent apart into the shape of a crater while large chunks of ice are rapidly and erratically spewed out of the pit.

The clone crashed down to the ground and was unmoving. Gray relaxed a bit seeing that he won his match. To Gray's surprise, the clone started moving and got back to his feet. "I'll admit I lost you surprised me with that last attack. You might have won this battle, but I'm going to win this war as I got one more trick up my sleeve." Ryuu clone said. The clone started glowing and it caught sight of a red hair female nurse with red eyes and she was wearing glasses standing behind Gray. "Let see you try to save the nurse behind you." Ryuu said. The clone charged at the nurse, Gray seeing this got back on his feet and ran towards the girl.

Gray got between her and the glowing clone. "Haha, Art is an explosion." The clone said and exploded.

 **BOOM**

 **Fairy Tail…**

 **BOOM**

The entire town felt the shake from the explosion. "What the hell was that?" Laki questioned. "That came from the hospital." Warren said. "What happened Warren?" Erza asked. "The hospital blew up and now it's gone." Warren said. Everyone was in shock all those people who worked in the hospital are now dead. "Wait! Wasn't Gray covering that area?" Macao asked. "Yup." Warren said.

 **With Naruto…**

 **BOOM**

The explosion was felt where Naruto was battling Ryuu. "GRAY!" Naruto shouted. "Ha, Ha that's one down and you're next." Ryuu said as he felt his powering returning to him from his clones. "Damn it I can't hold this form anymore I need to end this now." Naruto muttered. Naruto sucked in a lot of air and was focusing a lot of his magic in this one attack. _"Please let this work."_ Naruto begged. **"Lightning Wind God's Bellow"** Naruto blew out a huge black/yellow/white twister towards Ryuu.

 **BOOM**

Naruto's lightning armor ended now Naruto was down to one knee. The smoke cleared and to Naruto's shock and disbelief, Ryuu protected himself in a bubble. "No way." Naruto said in disbelief. "If I hadn't protected myself with the bubble I could've been in serious trouble." Ryuu said as he canceled the bubble. "Now it's my turn. **"Boiling Flame God's Bellow"** Ryuu blew out a flaming twister and that made contact with Naruto's stomach, but that's not all the blast went right through Naruto's stomach. Naruto collided with the ground and there was a big hole in where Naruto's stomach used to be. "Oops, looks like I went a little bit too far. Now I see why my sister chose you now if you can survive this then I'm going to consider welcoming you to the family." Ryuu said as he snapped his fingers and the magic bomb in the sky ended.

As Naruto was gasping for his last breath and blood was coming out of his mouth he had one thought in his mind. _"Is this the end?"_ Naruto questioned. Suddenly a figure came out of the bushes catching Ryuu's attention. "What are you doing here and out of Alvarez?" Ryuu questioned in shock and a little bit of fear. "This boy interests me and I'm taking him with me. And as for why I'm here doesn't concern you Ryuu." The person said. "Whatever I'm done do whatever you want." Ryuu said as he disappeared. The mystery had one of his/her henchmen to pick up Naruto and they also disappeared.

 **Fairy Tail…**

"What the hell!" Warren exclaimed. "What is it, Warren?" Erza asked. "I can't trace Naruto's magical signature anymore it's like it vanished." Warren said. "What do you mean you can't find my brother?!" Lucy demanded. "I don't know what happened there was another magical signature and then both this person's and Naruto's disappeared." Warren said. "First Gray now Naruto-kun what are we going to do?" Erza said as comforted the crying Lucy.

 **That's it for this chapter of** _ **The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail**_ **and I hoped you guys liked it.**

 **What's going to happen to Fairy Tail with two of their members missing?**

 **Who is this mystery person from Alvarez that took Naruto and what does this person want with Naruto?**

 **By the way, should I bring back Ur? Let me know**

 **Next stories update: Naruto Fullbuster and Namikaze Legend.**

 **Before I forget should I add a girl from High School DXD to the harem? Leave me a review if I should.**

 **Peace.**


	13. Recovery

Recovery

It's been weeks since the incident with Ryuu and there was still no sign of Naruto or Gray. When Makarov was fully recovered as the rest of the Thunder God Tribe Fairy Tail began to search the ruins of the hospital to see if they were any survivors. A couple of doctors survived using their magic to protect themselves as well as their patients. The one thing that they find was Gray's missing arm that looks like it's been cut from the elbow.

[Fairy Tail]

"Damn it Naruto, Gray where are the two of you! **"** Natsu shouted. **"** Natsu keep it down shouting like that won't do us any good. **"** Erza said. **"** Natsu we are worried about Naruto and Gray as you are, but shouting about it won't change a thing. **"** Makarov said. **"** Lucy, can you contact your mother or Aquarius to find the location of Naruto or Ryuu? **"** Mira asked. **"** I already contacted the both of them. My stepfather, Minato is at a meeting for the Gods and Aquarius said that her teleportation seal on Naruto disappeared. **"** Lucy said.

"The only way to know the exact location of Naruto we must wait until Minato contacts us. **"** Makarov said. **"** I KNOW WHERE GRAY IS! **"** Elfman shouted as he opened the guild doors. **"** Where is he? **"** Makarov asked. **"** Well, Team Shadow Gear and I were helping with the construction on the hospital. After we were done we started asking around seeing if anyone spotted Gray. I showed the doctors and nurses a picture of Gray and one them said they saw a nurse that goes by the name Karin take him away and saying that she was going to heal his injuries. **"** Elfman said. **"** Did they tell you where she lived? **"** Natsu asked. **"** That's the thing she lives in the Country of Seven. **"** Elfman said.

"That's north from Fiore. **"** Makarov said. **"** What do you want us to do master? **"** Erza asked. **"** If Gray is in the hands of a well-trusted doctor then all we can do is wait. **"** Makarov told Erza. **"** Elfman when did the doctor say Karin will be returning to Magnolia? **"** Makarov asked. **"** He said in an about a week or so she has to make sure that all of Gray's injury are not life threaten. **"** Elfman said. **"** How do we know that we can trust her? **"** Natsu accused. **"** The doctor I spoke to said that Karin is one of their best healers and most trusted nurse. **"** Elfman said. **"** Now all we have to do is wait. **"** Makarov said.

"What about Naruto-kun? **"** Mira asked. Before Makarov can speak a yellow flash appeared in the guild hall as Minato Namikaze made his entrance. **"** Lucy your mother said that wanted to talk me she said that it was urgent. **"** Minato said. **"** Minato-san we were invaded by a man named Ryuu Uzumaki and he battled Naruto, but after the battle another figure appeared and took Naruto with them. **"** Makarov said. **"** This is bad I need to have a word with Ryuu. **"** Minato said with a hint of anger in his voice. **"** How are you going to get in touch with him? **"** Lucy asked. **"** You let me worry about that. **"** Minato said. Minato vanished in yellow flash heading towards Mito's kingdom.

[Mito's Kingdom]

After his battle with Naruto, Ryuu was in his sister's castle getting his injuries healed by one of his handmaidens. **"** All done Ryuu-sama. **"** His handmaiden said. **"** Thank you, Shizune. You may leave now. **"** Ryuu said. Shizune bowed and left the room when she left the where was a yellow flash in the room. Minato stood in front of Ryuu and he had heated glare himself. When Ryuu saw that it was Minato that was standing in front of him his calm face turned into an angry one.

"What do you want Namikaze? **"** Ryuu questioned. **"** I want to know what happened after your battle with my son Naruto and where did he go? **"** Minato questioned. **"** That's all? After I defeated him and left him for dead. The most powerful woman in the Alvarez Empire took him. **"** Ryuu said. **"** So Irene took him. **"** Minato said. Ryuu started laughing when he heard this and Minato glared at him. **"** Haa, now that was funny, but no Irene didn't take him. I admit Irene is the third most powerful woman in the empire. **"** Ryuu said.

"Then it must've been your sister since she rules this continent along with Zeref. **"** Minato said. **"** No it wasn't my sister compared to this woman my sister can't hold a candle compared to her. I'll give you a hint her magic controls ice. **"** Ryuu said. Minato thought about what Ryuu told him and then a picture of a silver hair woman with silver eyes appeared in his mind. Minato turned to Ryuu with a terrified look on his face and Ryuu nodded his head. **"** This is bad what does she want with my son. **"** Minato said to himself. **"** She watched our battle and said that your boy interested her and took him. **"** Ryuu said.

"Is my son here? **"** Minato asked. **"** No, she doesn't instantly return to the empire when she's in Ishgar. **"** Ryuu said. **"** Where does she stay? **"** Minato asked. **"** Probably in either of her homeland in Ishgar. **"** Ryuu said with a shrug. **"** Which are? **"** Minato asked. **"** The country of Iceberg or the country of Sin. **"** Ryuu said. Minato sighed as things just got complicated when Grayfia Lucifuge got involved. **"** There I have provided you with the information that you needed now please leave my sister's kingdom before I burn you. **"** Ryuu threatened. Minato glared at Ryuu he wanted nothing more than to end his existence, but he got big problems. With a yellow flash Minato vanished and Ryuu sighed. **"** Finally, he's gone. **"** Ryuu said.

[Fairy Tail]

Minato returned to Fairy Tail and immediately went to Makarov and told him what happened to Naruto. **"** This is very bad if Grayfia has him there's no telling what she'll do to him. **"** Makarov said. **"** What do you think we should do? **"** Makarov asked. **"** I'm going to send one of my knights to the country of Iceberg and the country of sin to find Grayfia to find out what she wants with Naruto. **"** Minato said. **"** Do you think we should tell the guild about this? **"** Makarov asked. **"** I don't know if we do no doubt they want to go get him and they will die. If we don't then that's going to cause trust issues in the long run. **"** Minato said. Both Minato and Makarov thought about a way to deal with the outcome.

"I say we tell them and see what happens. **"** Makarov suggested. **"** It's your guild Makarov. **"** Minato said. They both exited out of Makarov's office and address the guild. **"** Now we have recently know the location of our family member Naruto Heartfilia. **"** Makarov said. **"** Where is he? **"** Lucy asked. **"** After the battle with Ryuu Naruto was taken by Grayfia Lucifuge the most powerful wizard of the Alvarez Empire. **"** Minato said. **"** We have knowledge of two locations that they could be in. **"** Makarov said. **"** The first location is the country of Iceberg Grayfia's birthplace. The second location is the country of Sin that's where Grayfia met her master that her devil slayer magic and that's also where she met Zeref. **"** Minato said.

"So which country are we going to first? **"** Natsu asked. **"** None. **"** Makarov said. **"** And why the hell not!? **"** Natsu asked. **"** To put it bluntly, if you pick a fight with Grayfia you will die in a matter of seconds. **"** Minato said with a serious look on his face. **"** Is she that powerful? **"** Mira asked. **"** Put it like this the gods who watch over these lands are terrified of her. Her own people are terrified of her. Even Zeref is terrified of her. **"** Minato said. The entire guild was shocked when they heard this. **"** Wait did you fight her? **"** Gajeel asked. Minato sighed, **"** Yes I did fight her twice. Once and that was when I was still part of the guild and was still human. She left me for dead and that was the first time. We fought the second time was when I became the god of lightning and wind. This time, it was me, the second guild master of Fairy Tail, Makarov, The four gods of Ishgar. We were beaten with an inch of our lives. **"** Minato said.

The entire guild was stunned and they looked at Makarov for confirmation. Makarov nodded his head letting them know that it was true. **"** The one thing that confuses me is that Grayfia has no love for humans or gods. Why did she take Naruto and not leave him to die? **"** Makarov wondered. **"** Wait are you saying that we're going to leave Naruto there at the hands of that woman!? **"** Lucy shouted. **"** No, I as well as my two most trusted knights will be heading to those countries to find Naruto since we have a better chance of surviving. **"** Minato said. **"** Then let me come with you. **"** Lucy said. **"** No, Layla and Naruto will kill me if I brought along with me Lucy. And I won't bring any of you girls with me as well. **"** Minato said addressing the girls in Naruto's harem. **"** I'll be sending a message if I find Naruto. **"** Minato said as he left in a yellow flash.

[Country of Iceberg]

Inside a cottage laid down on a queen size bed was one Naruto Heartfilia. Next to him sleeping soundly was the person that took him from Fiore, Grayfia Lucifuge. Sunlight came through the bedroom hitting Grayfia in the face waking her up from her sleep. Rubbing her eyes Grayfia looked down at the man who captured her interest. Kissing Naruto on the cheek Grayfia got out of the bed and head towards the bathroom.

5 minutes later Grayfia returned to her bedroom to see that Naruto was still asleep. Walking over to the bed, Grayfia laid down right next to Naruto. **"** You interest Naruto Heartfilia. Your power is nothing like I have ever felt before, maybe you're the one that can grant me my wish. **"** Grayfia whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto didn't move the slightest not a twitch of the finger. Grayfia started making out with the prone Naruto. Pulling away from Naruto's lips Grayfia smiled when Naruto didn't wake up. **"** That sleep spell I placed on him is a powerful one. He hasn't woken up from the kiss. He'll wake up when I want him to and that won't be until his injuries are fully healed. **"** Grayfia said to herself.

There was a knock on the door. **"** Enter. **"** Grayfia said. Entering the room was one of Grayfia's student and adopted daughter Akeno Himejima now known as Akeno Lucifuge. **"** Good morning kaa-chan. **"** Akeno greeted her mother. **"** Good morning Akeno how was the mission? **"** Grayfia asked. **"** It was okay no problems at all. **"** Akeno said. **"** That's good to hear. Where are your sisters? **"** Grayfia asked. **"** Well Mikoto-nee-chan is at Sin getting everything ready and Dimaria-nee-chan is at Mildian. **"** Akeno said. Grayfia raised an eyebrow at the last part and wondered what her eldest daughter Dimaria Yesta was doing in Mildian. **"** Did she say when she will be back? **"** Grayfia asked. **"** She said she'll wait for your return to Alvarez. **"** Akeno said.

Grayfia sighed and shook her head. Akeno turned her attention to Naruto and beamed with excitement. **"** Is he the one kaa-chan? **"** Akeno asked. **"** Yes, he is Akeno-chan and when I train him to perfect warrior he'll be perfect for our plans. **"** Grayfia said. **"** Um, how do you plan on training him with his god slayers power? **"** Akeno asked. **"** At first, I was going to let Dimaria deal with that, but she's not here right now, so my second option is going to Sin's magic academy and give him books on God Slayer magic. **"** Grayfia said. **"** What about his demon slayer magic? **"** Akeno asked. **"** That is not slayer magic from what I've seen from the battle between him and Ryuu they both have some sort of takeover magic that acts like slayer magic. I need more information. **"** Grayfia said.

After the conversation, Grayfia and Akeno began to pack their things so they can head towards Sin.

[Country of Seven]

In a one bedroom apartment in the city of Seven Karin was currently tending to the injuries of the man that saved her life. Wiping the sweat off her forward Karin looked at her masterpiece. **"** There I was able to create a new arm for him from a piece of his DNA. **"** Karin said. Pushing her glasses up Karin turned to her patient that was laid down on her operating table. **"** I have to admit he's really handsome, maybe this will be a perfect opportunity to take him for myself. **"** Karin said to herself. Heavenly blushing Karin regained her composure and went back to work.

"I'll begin the surgery tomorrow and soon mister hero you'll have a brand new arm. **"** Karin said.

 **Well that's it for this chapter and I'll have to say I'm kind of happy with how it turned out. Anyways the next chapter will focus on Grayfia and Naruto as well as Gray and Karin. What is Grayfia's plan for Naruto? And what kind of takeover magic makes you use the abilities of slayer magic? More will be revealed in further chapters. By the way Naruto will not return to Fiore until it's time for S-Class trials, but he will get to witness the birth of his and Aquarius's child.**

 **By the way the second harem poll for The Satan Devil Slayer is now up on my profile. This poll is for the Naruto verse girls. Anyways Naruto Fullbuster is up for adoption and if anyone wants it PM. I just have one thing to say if you want to adopt it keep the pairings the same you can change a few things around, but keep the pairings the same. I REPEAT DO NOT CHANGE THE PAIRINGS! If you want to adopt it.**

 **Until Next time.**


	14. Awaken, Training, and Reunion

**A/N: Welcome back to a new chapter of The Demon God Slayer and I am happy to say that I am almost finished with this story. I only have one arc left and that is Tenrou Island arc. The reason I'm not adding the Edolas Arc and Oración Seis arc is because Naruto will not be a part of those arcs. Also Naruto is going to have a three way lemon scene during the Tenrou Island Arc with Levy, Erza, and Mira.**

 **Awaken, Training, and Reunion**

It's been week since Grayfia took Naruto from Fiore and brought him to her home country. Currently right now Naruto, Grayfia, and his two daughters are in Sin Country. "Kaa-chan I always wanted to know what's so special about Naruto Heartfilia that you didn't kill him." Mikoto said. "The reason that I didn't kill him when I saw him is because he's the only person that can match me in battle and also he's the only person that sees me for me and not some plague to the world." Grayfia said. "You met him before kaa-chan?" Akeno asked. "Yes I have. Do you remember that mission that I went years ago in Fiore?" Grayfia asked. "Yes. When you came back from the mission you had a smile on your face." Mikoto said. "That was the happiest we have ever seen you." Akeno said. "During the mission I met Naruto." Grayfia said. "What happened?" Mikoto asked. "It all started two years ago." Grayfia said.

 _Flashback_

 _Fiore X782_

 _Naruto Heartfilia is continuing his journey after saving the Strauss family and now Naruto is on his way to nearest town to find some work. Naruto arrived to nearest village from what he can see through the mist that was covering the village. 'Damn what's with all this mist?' Naruto questioned. As Naruto got closer to the village the mist started to clear and Naruto can see a big gate. "Damn this village is huge." Naruto said. "Halt who goes there." Someone called out. Stepping out the village was a tall, slender woman in her twenties. She has green eyes, and ankle-length, brown hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front. Two bangs are short, with one covering her right eye, and two are long, crossing each other on her bust, just below her chin._

 _She wears a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees. It seems to be closed at the front with a zipper, and is kept open on the front-right side from the waist down. The dress only covers up to the upper part of her arms and the underside of her breasts. Underneath, she wears a mesh armour that covers slightly more of her upper body than her dress. She also wears a skirt in the same color as her dress and, underneath those, mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she wears a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and is usually shown with purple lipstick. Naruto had on thought on his mind when he saw her. 'Damn she's beautiful I want her.' Naruto thought._

" _Oh my, I didn't expect The Demon Slayer to be in front of my village. My name is Mei Terumī and I am the leader of this village. So what can I help you with Mr. Demon Slayer?" Mei asked. "I was wondering if I can stay in the village for a bit and find a couple of jobs that I can do." Naruto said. "Oh. You came to my village in a perfect time. My village has been harassed by this woman that has unimaginable magical power. She has been causing destruction in the village and every mage that I send to deal with her. She killed every single one of them." Mei said. "I can handle it no problem. Can you give me a description of this mage?" Naruto asked. "She has silver hair and silver eyes. She also wears a maid outfit, she uses ice god slayer magic." Mei said. "Where's the last place you saw her?" Naruto asked. "In the forest west from here." Mei said._

 _Naruto thanked her and headed towards the direction. Naruto entered the forest and started looking around to see if he can spot any clues that can lead him to the mage. As Naruto got further away the area started getting colder and colder. 'Why the hell is it so cold?' Naruto questioned. A figure appeared not too far from Naruto looking at the forest, Naruto looked around the forest and noticed that the trees and grass were frozen. "So they sent you this time. Huh?" the woman said. "Yes. My name is Naruto Heartfilia. And who are you?" Naruto asked. The woman turned to Naruto and he was stunned when he saw her appearance. "Beautiful." Naruto said. The woman blushed when she heard the compliment, "my name is Grayfia Lucifuge. And I am an Ice God Slayer." Grayfia said._

" _Well I'm sorry Grayfia-chan, but I'm must put a stop to you." Naruto said as he got into a fighting stance. "I'll end you right now. Naruto Heartfilia." Grayfia said. Naruto and Grayfia stared each other down waiting for one of them to make a move. Naruto charged at Grayfia throwing rights and lefts trying to catch her off guard. "When it comes to speed you are outmatched." Grayfia said as she disappeared. Naruto felt immense pain in his stomach. Grayfia's punched Naruto in the gut then kicked in the face sending crashing throw a couple trees. Thinking that the battle was over Grayfia begun to walk away, but she had to stop when she heard a voice behind her._ _ **"Lightning God Chidori tracking fang"**_ _a lightning dog came towards Grayfia. Grayfia put up a shield to protect from the attack, the lightning dog connected with the ice shield and dispersed. When Grayfia brought the shield down Naruto appeared in front of her with his fist cocked back. Naruto punched Grayfia right in the face sending her crashing through a couple of trees._

 _Naruto wiped some blood off his lip and looked at his hand. He smiled when he saw the blood. "You should be honored. You're the first person to draw first blood and survive me punch." Naruto said. "I could say the same thing about you." Grayfia said. Grayfia came out the part of the forest that she crashed through. Her maid outfit was destroyed and she was bleeding as well. "Congratulations you're the first person to ever make me bleed. And also the last." Grayfia said._ _ **"Black Dragon Blizzard"**_ _A dragon made out of black ice was heading straight towards Naruto._ _ **"Kurama mode"**_ _Naruto's body started to glow yellow and once the dragon was close to him Naruto disappeared. Naruto reappeared in front Grayfia and a spinning ball in his hand._

" _ **Wind god rasengan"**_ _Naruto slammed the rasengan into Grayfia's stomach as it grinding on her stomach. Grayfia was pushed all the way back and was once sent crashing through the forest. Naruto started hearing clapping behind him and when he turned around he was surprised at what he saw. Grayfia was standing right behind him fully healed like there was no damage to her at all. "I must commend you for destroying an ice clone. But now this battle is over." Grayfia said. The ice cold air started to rise and they started to form mirrors around Naruto. "What the hell is this?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Welcome to my world. Welcome to your end. Welcome to my crystal ice mirrors." Grayfia said as she entered one of the mirrors. Grayfia's reflection appeared in every single ice mirror. Each Grayfia pulled out an ice needle and threw their needles at Naruto. "Ahhhhh!" Naruto screamed in pain as each needle entered his body._

 _The onslaught ended Naruto was barely standing as his body was turning into a pin cushion. "I'm in impressed that you are able to still stand, but not for long." Grayfia said. Before Grayfia can throw anymore needles at Naruto, he pulled out the ones that were already in his body. "WHAT!" Grayfia exclaimed. The wounds started healing and Naruto was able to stand. "How are you able to still stand?" Grayfia questioned. "That's thanks to my master's magic. Poison doesn't work on me, and any wounds are healed instantly." Naruto said. "_ _ **Kurama Mode level 2"**_ _Once again Naruto's body was glowing yellow, but this his body looked different. It looked like he had horns on his head and he's a long trench coat._ _ **(Kurama Chakra Mode Level 2).**_ _Grayfia gritted her teeth as she felt the power coming off of Naruto. Grayfia threw her ice needles at Naruto, but Naruto vanished in a yellow flash. He appeared in front of the ice mirrors that Grayfia is in. Naruto reeled his fist back and smashed the mirror._

 _At the last second she was able to move to another mirror. "You know you won't be able to keep this up for long," Naruto said. "I can already tell that keeping these ice mirrors up is draining your magical reserves." Naruto said. 'Damn it how did he figure it out?' Grayfia questioned. Grayfia noticed that Naruto was breathing heavily, so she smirked. "Speak for yourself I notice that you're starting to tire out. That form puts a lot of damage to your magical reserves as well." Grayfia said. "It looks like I'm going to have to end this with one final move." Naruto said, Naruto started gathering his magic and Kurama's magic to form a ball. 'What is he doing?' Grayfia questioned. Both magical energy formed a miniature purple ball. "It's over." Naruto said as he ate the ball. Naruto's cheeks started blowing up and Grayfia did not like the way it looked. 'I must end this now.' Grayfia thought as she created more needles._

" _ **Demonic Explosion"**_

" _ **A Thousand Needles of Death"**_

 _Both attacks hit their marks at the same time._

 _ **BOOM!**_

 _A huge dust cloud appeared in the sky that can be seen from Mei's village. The dust cloud cleared there was a huge crater on the ground and inside that crater were two bodies. A female with silver hair and a torn maid outfit and a man with spikey blond hair and his outfit was torn as well. Grayfia's eyes started opening up as she looked around to find out where she was at. "So you're awake." Naruto said right beside her. Grayfia looked at Naruto and saw how much damage her attack did to him. "Yeah, I'm not dead." Naruto said. "How are you still alive I hit you with a thousand ice needles?" Grayfia asked. "You did, but for some reason you missed every single vital point of my body. Why?" Naruto asked. Grayfia had a sad look in her eyes. "I also noticed during when we were fighting you always had a sad look in your eyes." Naruto said._

" _I never really wanted these powers they were giving to me by a mad scientist." Grayfia said. "I was born in the country of Iceberg and I was an orphan. I was alone I had no one to talk to and kids kept on picking on me because of my hair. Until I met this one boy in the orphanage named Haku. He protected me when I'll get bullied he even shared some of toys and stuff with me. Ever since I met Haku I was never lonely it's because I had my first friend. That all changed when we had a new caregiver at the orphanage. His name was Orochimaru." Grayfia said._

 _If Naruto can move right now he would've clinched his hands so hard to make them bleed. "Orochimaru!" Naruto said with so much hatred. "You heard of him?" Grayfia asked. "Yeah, he and his associate came over to my home to set up a business deal with my father. One night I overheard him speaking to his associate Kabuto about poisoning my mother. I was able to stop them by stabbing his associate with poison, but that ended up getting me kicked out of my own home. I've been traveling the world ever since." Naruto said. "Both our lives were destroyed by that man. One day Orochimaru said that each orphan needed a checkup, but what we didn't know at that time was that he was using us for experiments. One by one each children from the orphanage were getting sick and were dying," Grayfia said._

" _It was Haku's turn and when he came back he was really sick and I got worried. I tried everything to make him feel better, but nothing worked. It was my turn to have a 'checkup' with Orochimaru. His assistants took me down to the basement where they strapped me down to a table. Then they put many different tubes in my arms that's when Orochimaru came in and he was carrying a needle and a silver lacrima. He told me that I won't feel any pain and that it'll be over quick then everything went black. When I came through there were some many rune knights inside the orphanage they took everyone who weren't sick or dead, but Orochimaru already escaped." Grayfia said. Naruto lied there and listened to her story and his hatred for Orochimaru grew._

" _A week later I was placed in a new orphanage and that's when everything went bad. Haku died and I was alone again the only thing I have to remember him by is the snowflake necklace that he gave to me. I was alone again that's when my curse kicked in. The kids from the orphanage didn't want to play with me because when they come around me it's always cold. One day I lost control of my powers and I killed everyone in the orphanage, there were ice and dead bodies everywhere. Everywhere I went the temperature will drop and everyone that I touch is killed by ice needles. The magic council will send mages out to kill me, so that's why I killed all my emotions and moved to the country of Sin." Grayfia said. "So you killed your emotions to get better control of your powers." Naruto said. "Yes." Grayfia said. "But having emotions is what makes us human." Naruto said. "Not if you can't control your powers and kill everyone that you touch. With this curse I'm nothing but a freak and a murder." Grayfia said. "Not you're not!" Naruto argued back. "You're a beautiful young lady whose life was destroyed by a freak like Orochimaru." Naruto said._

 _Naruto turned his head and gave Grayfia a confident foxy smile. Grayfia blushed when Naruto called her beautiful. "You think I'm beautiful?" Grayfia asked. "Yeah." Naruto said. "And thing about your powers is that you're going at this the wrong way. Instead of killing your emotions to have better control you should find a master to teach you how to master your powers in order to have better control." Naruto said. "But what good would a master be if I kill them?" Grayfia asked. "Then find a goal to help you." Naruto said. "A goal." Grayfia said. "Yeah, like me. I want to find reunite with my sister Lucy and become strong in order to protect her. My second goal is to find a place where can I call home." Naruto said. "But what will be my goal in life? What is purpose for living?" Grayfia asked. "The goal you have to find that out yourself, but your purpose for living should be Haku." Naruto said. "Haku?" Grayfia asked. "Your purpose for living is to life for the both of you. You carry piece of Haku with you every day." Naruto said._

' _You're right I'm not only living for myself, but I'm also living for Haku as well.' Grayfia thought. Naruto started moving as his was able to move his body again. Naruto healed Grayfia's wounds and helped her up on her feet. "Thank you." Grayfia said. "Don't mention Grayfia-chan," Naruto said. "I should be going now." Naruto said. 'This can be the only time I get to see him. And this is the only chance I got.' Grayfia thought. Grayfia something bold that surprised both her and Naruto. Grayfia kissed Naruto and not on the cheek either. Naruto was surprised at first, but then he kissed her back. They kissed for about ten minutes until Grayfia pulled away. "Wow." Naruto said. "Thank you once again Naruto Heartfilia." Grayfia said as she walked away. 'Thank you for helping find my purpose for living. I think I have one goal I want to achieve and that's to one day stand right beside you Naruto Heartfilia.' Grayfia thought as she disappeared in the fog._

 _Flashback End.._

"And that's the last time I saw Naruto." Grayfia said. "That's so romantic." Mikoto cooed. "So did ever find any other goals kaa-san?" Akeno asked. "Yes, I did." Grayfia said. "And what are they?" Mikoto asked. "To have a family with my three girls and also to kill that bastard Orchimaru for what he did to me, Zeref-sama, Haku-kun, and my beloved Naruto-kun." Grayfia said. "That snake bastard needs to die." Akeno said with so much hate. "I agree." Mikoto said subconsciously activating her sharingan. "Anyways girls I believe it's time to wake up my future husband." Grayfia said. "Mine as well." Mikoto said. "Don't forget about me." Akeno said. Grayfia, Mikoto, and Akeno walked up the stairs to the room that Naruto was staying in. "Mikoto-chan did you find any information on what kind of slaying magic Naruto has?" Grayfia asked. "Hai I did kaa-chan. This ability is called Take Over: Tail Beast soul magic. This magic allows you to absorb the magic of the tail beast that you killed and use its magic as it was a devil slaying magic." Mikoto said. "That explains why Naruto and Ryuu went through those forms in their battle. Mikoto since you too have a slaying magic you should train to help him master it." Grayfia said. "Hai kaa-chan." Mikoto said.

"What about me kaa-san? What do you want me to do?" Akeno asked. "Akeno since your sister isn't here at the moment you'll be helping me train Naruto with his takeover magic." Grayfia said. "Ara Ara you can count me." Akeno said. The three entered the room and saw that Naruto was not in his bed. "Where did he go?" Mikoto asked. Before anyone can answer him the bathroom door opened and out stepped was Naruto with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist. The three girls just gawked at Naruto's form even with the scar on his stomach the girls still thought he looked like Adonis. "Huh, so it was your magic signature that I felt downstairs Grayfia," Naruto said. "I'm glad to see that you're awake Naruto." Grayfia said. "Yeah, my wound took longer to heal, so anyways what is this place?" Naruto asked. "You're in my home in Sin country the country that we battled," Grayfia said. "These are my daughters Akeno and Mikoto. I have another daughter, but she's not here right now." Grayfia said.

"Wait daughters?! Did you get married or something?" Naruto asked. "No. I found these two during my journeys. I trained them since they were young and they became one of my goals in life." Grayfia said. "So you remember our conversation. So what have been doing since I met you?" Naruto asked. "Girls can you give us some privacy?" Grayfia asked her daughters. Mikoto and Akeno nodded as they exited the room. Now that they were alone Grayfia begun explaining the things that she's been doing since their battle. "After our battle I continued to look for my goals in life something that I can get stronger to protect. During my travels I met my master Tobirama Senju. He taught many different ice god slaying techniques and soon I was able to control my powers. For the first time since Haku's death I cried Naruto," Grayfia said. "After I completed my training I left my master and when I did I decided on one of my goals that I want accomplish." Grayfia said. "I'm going to kill Orchimaru for everything that he has done to me and for you too," Grayfia said. "For me?" Naruto asked. "Yes you too Naruto. Orchimaru caused you to have issues with your family and he caused you to separate from you sister." Grayfia said.

Naruto was touched when Grayfia said that one of her goals in life was to kill Orchimaru for him. "I'm touched Grayfia-chan, but I can't allow you to do that on your own," Naruto said. "Let's do it together." Naruto said with a smile. Grayfia blushed when Naruto said that he wants her by his side when they face Orchimaru. _'Yes. Naruto-kun wants me by his side.'_ Grayfia thought. "Continue your story Grayfia-chan." Naruto said. "Right. After I left my master I met Zeref. I learned that Orchimaru even caused him pain as well." Grayfia said. "Wait! How old is Orchimaru anyways?" Naruto asked. "From what I can gather from around town Orchimaru has been around for 400+years. The magic council says that he has this magic that can grant him immortality, but he needs to switch bodies every three years." Grayfia said. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. "That bastard." Naruto mumbled. "He'll get what he deserves very soon Naruto-kun." Grayfia said. "You're right Grayfia-chan. Continue your story." Naruto said. "Right. After I learned that Orchimaru is the reason why Zeref has his curse, but for another time. Anyways I joined Zeref's army. After I joined I was on a mission in Fiore that's where I met Mikoto. I met Mikoto when she used her magic to escape the ruin knights. I took her in and trained her as well. I raised her like a daughter it was just the two of us until I met my other daughter." Grayfia said.

Grayfia told Naruto how she found Dimaria Yesta Lucifuge and helped her with her Age Seal magic and with her Takeover: God Soul magic. Grayfia then explained how she found Akeno being chased by a mob that was trying to kill her. She explained how she saved Akeno and trained her in Takeover: Satan Soul magic and her healing magic. Naruto asked Grayfia how she was able to help these girls with their magic. Grayfia showed Naruto this magic that Zeref got her and she showed him how the book contains all the magic in the world even his magic. "Alright Grayfia what do you want from me?" Naruto asked. "Naruto-kun I want to help you get stronger with your magic." Grayfia said. "How are you going to help me? Both my magic are slaying magic." Naruto said. "Your god powers say, but not your demon powers." Grayfia said. "What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "You have magic called Takeover: Tail Beast Soul magic. This magic works like a regular takeover magic, but instead it acts like a devil slaying magic." Grayfia said. "Wow that explains why I have these different forms and armor," Naruto said. "So do you want my help?" Grayfia asked. "When do we start?" Naruto asked. "Right after breakfast." Grayfia said.

The two walked downstairs where Mikoto and Akeno were. Naruto greeted Grayfia's daughters and they sat down and ate breakfast.

(Line Break)

True to Grayfia's word after breakfast Mikoto took outside to their family training ground. "Alright Naruto-kun I'm going to be helping you with your god slayer magic." Mikoto said. "Um, how are you going to help?" Naruto said. "From what I read in the magic book that kaa-chan had your lightning god slayer magic is not fully complete, but your wind god slayer is." Mikoto said. "What do you mean my lightning god slayer magic isn't complete yet?" Naruto asked. "Right now you're on stage one of lightning god slayer. Black lightning, since you're a demigod we need to get you to the second to last form of lightning god slayer," Mikoto said. "And what is that?" Naruto asked. "Red lightning." Mikoto said. "WHAT! That's one of the toughest forms of lightning god slayer to master. Not even the god Zeus was able to master red lightning!" Naruto exclaimed. "So you've heard of it before?" Mikoto asked. "Yeah, my tou-san told me about it." Naruto said. "Naruto do you know what the last stage of lightning god slayer is?" Mikoto asked. "Yeah. The White lightning of heaven. Legend says that there was only on man to ever master the white lightning." Naruto said. "Naruto. My kaa-san truly believes that you can master both the red lightning and the white lightning and since my kaa-san believes in you I'll believe in you too." Mikoto said with a smile.

Naruto's eyes widen at the statement and couldn't help but smile. "Alright let's do." Naruto said. Mikoto smiled and nodded her head as they began their training. For the next couple of hours Mikoto worked Naruto to the bone helping him get his body right so he when he's able to use the red and white lightning god slayer magic it won't put a strain on his body. They worked on Naruto's physical body by making him do 100 pushups with weights on and Mikoto had him running 23 laps around the training ground. After that she had him meditate so he can be able to unlock the two next stages of lightning god slayer magic. Next Mikoto had him working on his magic so he can have better control over it. When their training session was over Naruto got to learn more about Mikoto.

(Line Break)

Right after lunch Naruto was now at the training ground and this time his trainer was Akeno. "How old are you by the way Akeno?" Naruto asked. "I am 17 years old." Akeno said. "You're the same age as my sister Lucy and one of my girlfriends Lisanna." Naruto said. "Ara Ara so kaa-san's crush has more than one girl," Akeno said. "Yeah, since I'm a demigod my father said that I need more than one wife to start the next generation of gods, goddesses, and demigods." Naruto said. What Naruto and Akeno didn't know was that Grayfia and Mikoto heard their conversation. "It looks like you got competition for the number 1 spot in Naruto-kun's harem." Mikoto said. "It seems so, but it doesn't matter because I will be number 1." Grayfia said. "*Giggling* I don't think so kaa-chan because I plan to take that spot for his number 1." Mikoto said as she walked away.

"So what are we doing?" Naruto asked. "I'm here to help you master all of your takeover forms. From what I can gather from your battle with Ryuu you can't hold your takeover forms for long since all that magic is too much for your reserves. Right now we're going to increase your magical reserves." Akeno said. For the next couple hours Akeno and Naruto worked on increasing Naruto's magical reserves. And during all that time Naruto realized that Akeno is a complete sadist like his friend Anko. "Alright that's enough for today. Now Naruto I need you to turn into your Kurama form." Akeno said. "Which one?" Naruto asked. "There's other forms?" Akeno asked. "Yeah. After I absorb the power of each tail they have two different forms. There's rage mode and there's complete mode." Naruto said. "How many rage modes do you have?" Akeno asked. "I have a total of sixteen rage modes and 16 complete modes." Naruto said. The next 4 hours Naruto and Akeno trained Naruto into master all 32 takeover forms. By the time they were over both Naruto and Akeno had cuts and bruises everywhere.

 **Karin…**

Deep down inside a cabin basement was red hair woman who was preforming surgery on someone. This person is Karin the medical nurse that Gray saved. Currently right now Karin attaching a new arm to Gray's body. Wiping sweat from her forehead Karin attached the last piece to Gray's arm. "There all done. The surgery was a success," Karin said. "Now all to do is wait for him to wake up." Karin said. So Karin waited for Gray to wake up so she can explain what's going on. Soon Gray's eyes opened and he looked around to find out where he was at. "Ah good you're awake." A voice said right beside him. "Who are you?" Gray asked. "My name is Karin I'm the nurse life that you saved at the hospital." Karin said. "Where are we?" Gray asked. "We're in home in the Country of Seven." Karin said. Gray tried to moved and found out that he couldn't because he was strapped to a bed. "How come I'm strapped to this bed?" Gray asked. Karin pushed her glasses up to her face and said, "That's because in order for me to attach your new arm to your body I had to make sure you were secured."

Gray looked at his right arm and realized that it looked good as new. "Well thanks for your help, but I need to head back to my guild and to my friends." Gray said as he tried to stand up, but he fell right back down. "What the hell?!" Gray exclaimed. "Your body hasn't recovered yet. You just woke up from a 4 week coma." Karin said. "4WEEKS!" Gray shouted. "Yes, but don't worry I informed Fairy Tail's guild master about you condition and your progress. Oh that reminds me I have to inform him that you have woken up." Karin said as she moved to the other side of the room to her lacrima. Using her magic Karin tried to get in touch with Makarov. "Hello." Makarov said through the other line. "Master Makarov it's me Karin. I'm contacting to let you know that Gray has woken up." Karin said. "Really that's wonderful news. Everyone Gray is awake!" Makarov said. You can hear shouting in the background as the guild celebrated. "When will you be returning to Fiore with Gray?" Makarov asked. "In about a week because Gray's body needs to readjust since he's been in a 4 week coma." Karin said.

"That's okay. I'll see you in a week." Makarov said as he caught off communication. "There you have it, so you got nothing to worry about," Karin said. "Do you want anything to drink or to eat?" Karin asked. Gray's stomach grumbled before he can answer. Karin laughed as she headed upstairs to cook something for the both of them. Gray lied his head down on the pillow as he thought about his battle with Ryuu's clone. _'I need to get stronger in order to beat him and prove to him that Master Ur's teaching was not a waste.'_ Gray thought with a determined look on his face.

 **3 Months Later (Naruto)**

It's been three months since Naruto started his training with Grayfia and her daughters. During those three months Naruto can really say that he's gotten stronger. Naruto has met all three of Grayfia's daughters during the three months. Her daughter Dimaria came to visit one day and she too had fallen for our blonde hero. After his training session with Mikoto Dimaria flat out declared that she will become Naruto's number 1 wife and keep him away from seeing her rival Brandish. Let's just say that was kind of embarrassing, Naruto completely mastered his red lightning god slayer magic and he was able to get half of the white lightning down. As for his takeover magic he was finally able to master Kurama's rage form and both complete forms as well as his other forms.

Naruto's relationship with the four females went pass master and student. He can safely say that Grayfia, Akeno, Mikoto, and Dimaria are a part of his growing harem. He remembered the night he had with Grayfia.

 _Flashback (lemon)_

 _Naruto and Grayfia busted through the bedroom door in a full on make out session. They just came back from their date and now their in a tongue war. Grayfia separated from Naruto and looked at him with lust filled eyes and said, "Naruto-kun take me now." Naruto carried Grayfia over his shoulder and brought her to the bed. Naruto lied Grayfia down on the bed and ripped off her maid outfit. Naruto started kissing her again then moved to her cheeks then he kissed her jawline and moved down to her neck. While Naruto was sucking her neck he was fondling her breast and pinching her nipples making Grayfia give out a cute moan. Naruto paused what he was doing and looked at Grayfia with wide eyes. 'Wow that was the cutest moan I have ever heard in my life. Not even Aquarius has that cute of moan, I want to hear it again.' Naruto thought._

 _Before Grayfia can ask Naruto what's wrong, Naruto attacked her left breast and pinched her right nipple getting Grayfia to moan again. "Ah…Naruto-kun….Please I need you." Grayfia moaned. Naruto gently pit her left nipple and moved on to her right nipple getting another moan out of Grayfia. Gently biting her right nipple Naruto kissed her stomach and moved down to her vagina. Naruto sniffed her panties and tore them off, Naruto attacked her pussy like it was his last meal. Once Naruto started eating her out Grayfia's back arched and tightly gripped the bedsheets. "Naruto-kun (Moan) I'm about to cum!" Grayfia screamed. When he heard this Naruto latched on to her thighs to hold her place. Feeling that she was getting close Naruto gently nibbled on her clitoris. Grayfia's eyes widen in pure pleasure she sat up and grabbed a head full of Naruto's hair. "I'm CUMMING!" Grayfia screamed as cam in Naruto's mouth._

 _Naruto pulled away from Grayfia stood up and unbuckled his pants and pulled down his boxers. Naruto lined up his cock with her entrance, he looked in Grayfia's eyes and saw that she was nervous. "Grayfia-chan is this your first time?" Naruto asked. Grayfia nodded her head. "Don't worry I'm going to be gentle." Naruto said. Naruto pushed his cock through her hymen causing Grayfia to scream in pain. Naruto gave her gentle kiss and held tight as he soothed her. "It's alright," Naruto soothed by Grayfia's ear. "I'm going to move now." Naruto told her. Grayfia nodded as Naruto started moving at a slow pace. Once Grayfia calmed down and started feeling pleasure instead of pain she told Naruto pick up his speed. Naruto started moving a little bit faster causing Grayfia to moan his name. "Ah…Naruto….keeping going….don't stop." Grayfia moaned. "Go…ah….faster." Grayfia said. Naruto started picking speed he can hear flesh slapping against each other._

" _Naruto-kun….I'm…close…don't…ah….stop." Grayfia moaned. "Me too. Where do you want it?" Naruto asked. "Inside." Grayfia said as she locked her legs around Naruto's waist letting him know that she's okay with getting pregnant. Naruto grunted as he felt that he was close to cumming. "I'M CUMMMING!" Both Naruto and Grayfia screamed. Grayfia's body shook and Naruto held on to her. "I love you Naruto-kun." Grayfia said. "I love you too Grayfia." Naruto said. Grayfia cried tears of joy when she heard him say those words._

 _Flashback End (Lemon End)_

Ever since that day Grayfia and Naruto have been spending more time with each other. Right now is getting ready to leave and is heading back to Fairy Tail. The girls weren't happy about that, but they understood that Naruto belonged to that guild. Another thing happened to Naruto during his stay with Grayfia. His and Aquarius daughter was born, she had Aquarius's blue hair and Naruto's blue eyes. They named her Umiko Namikaze using his father's last name.It was proven already that Umiko has great control over water. Aquarius is staying with his mom and dad at their palace with Umiko and a new Aquarius was made.

Naruto stood in front of Grayfia, Mikoto, and Akeno with his bag on his back. "It was great seeing you again Grayfia-chan," Naruto said, "I can say the same thing too Naruto-kun. I hope you visit me soon." Grayfia said. "Me too Naruto-kun and this time I want a date." Mikoto said. "Ara Ara I hope for a date as well and more." Akeno said licking her lips. Naruto laughed, "Don't worry girls with the rune I placed on you if you ever need me I'll be there." Naruto said. Naruto said goodbye to them as he teleported back to his father's kingdom then to Magnolia. "Kaa-chan why didn't you tell him?" Mikoto asked. "In do time Mikoto." Grayfia said. "Hn, since you already have a bun in the oven it's going to be my turn." Mikoto said as she walked away.

 **Mito's Castle**

Walking down her castle with an orb in her hand was the Goddess of Destruction Mito Uzumaki and the orb in her hand was ex-daughter's god slayer powers. Mito entered a dark room that lit up as she soon as she stepped in. Going down the flight of stairs stopping in front of a massive double doors. Pushing the doors open Mito entered in what look like a thorn room. Sitting on the thorn was a man with brown hair tied in ponytail two locks wrapped in bandages framed either side of his face. He wore a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. The collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama. He wore a black full-bodied suit underneath. The one thing that gave this man power were his eyes. He had golden eyes with silted pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang like teeth. This man is Orochimaru inside the body of Indra Uchiha.

"Orochimaru-sama I have returned with that failure's god slayer power." Mito said as she presented him the orb. "Kuku amazing job Mito-chan. I knew that experiment no 23 was a terrible subject," Orochimaru said as he examined the orb. He frowned when he noticed something. "This is only half of her power. Where is the other half?" Orochimaru asked. "I'm sorry Orochimaru-sama, but I had to stop the process thanks to the appearance of my future husband Naruto Heartfilia." Mito said. Orochimaru seethe in anger when he heard that name. "That damn boy has been a thorn to my side for a long time now. First he stops me from taking over the Heartfilia Company and now he gets in the way of this. I want that boy dead!" Orochimaru said.

Orochimaru calmed down and looked at Mito. "Mito I have a job for you." Orochimaru said. "What is it Orochimaru-sama?" Mito asked. "I want you and your brother to go and retrieve two people for me." Orochimaru said. "Who are they?" Mito asked. "I want to retrieve the body of one Jellal Fernandes and I want you to recruit one Sasuke Uchiha to join our cause." Orochimaru said. "Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Mito said as she began to leave the room. "One more thing Mito-chan I don't want near that Naruto Heartfilia unless you plan to kill him. If you do decide to kill him please bring his body to me." Orochimaru said. "Hai." Mito said as she left the room.

Once Mito was gone Orochimaru made a single with his fingers. A blue hair woman came out of the dark. "Esdeath I have a job for you. I want you to infiltrate Fairy Tail and get close to one Naruto Heartfilia and when you have the opportunity kill him." Orochimaru ordered. "Your wish is my command Orochimaru-sama." Esdeath said as she returned to the shadows. "Sakon! I want to check out on our dark guild Tartaros and tell them to move on with the plan." Orochimaru ordered. A figure in the shadow moved indicating that said person heard the order. "Soon all of Earthland will be mine." Orochimaru said to himself. The lights in the room went out and all that can be seen was Orochimaru's eyes.

 **There done with this chapter and this took longer than I hoped. So we found out that Orochimaru is the true villain in this story and that he's running things in the dark. I have something special planned for Zeref. Until next time. Peace.**


	15. Naruto's Return, New Member

**Naruto's Return**

 **The S-class Trials**

 **Minato's Kingdom**

In the mountainside northwest of Fiore near south side of the country of Seven lied a kingdom. Not just an ordinary kingdom this kingdom belong to Minato Namikaze and his wife Layla Heartfilia Namikaze. Currently, right now Layla is pacing back and forth waiting for her husband with any word of their son Naruto. There were footsteps right behind her and a feminine hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Layla-chan relax I'm sure Naruto is doing fine," A female voice said.

"I can't help it Hitomi my son Naruto was kidnapped by some dangerous wizard," Layla said.

Hitomi Hyuga Namikaze is the second wife of Minato Namikaze and the mother to Mermaid Heel's mage Hinata Hyuga Namikaze. She possesses fair skin and long, dark-purple hair slightly past her waist and side bangs framing her face down to her shoulders. She also had lavender eyes that makes her even more beautiful.

"Hm, I know what you need to calm your nerves," Hitomi said.

"What's that?" Layla asked.

Hitomi gave Layla a passionate kiss and stayed like that for ten minutes. "Some TLC," Hitomi said as she grabbed Layla's hand and headed towards the love room.

 **30 minutes later…**

After Layla's love making session with her sister wife Layla waited for her husband in their bedroom. A yellow flash appeared in the room and hoped right out of the bed and looked at her husband with baited breath. Minato shook his head and started crying out tears as her son was still missing. "Minato where can he be?" Layla asked as she clutched on to her husband for support.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find him," Minato said as he hugged his wife. The couple stayed like that for a couple more minutes until they heard a familiar voice at the entrance.

"Hello! Is anyone home?" Naruto called out.

Layla shot right up with wide eyes and ran to where the voice was and Minato wasn't that far behind her. When Layla saw Naruto she hugged almost knocking Naruto down to the ground, but Naruto was able to hold his ground.

"Naruto my baby, my Baby boy is okay," Layla said as she cried on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto smiled softly and hugged his mother back. "I'm alright mom I'm sorry for worrying you," Naruto said.

When Minato appeared his eyes widened when he sensed Naruto's magic. _"Incredible his magic increased ten folds. What happened?"_ Minato thought.

Naruto saw his dad and smiled, "hey pops," Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto. I'm happy that you're doing okay," Minato said as he hugged his son.

"I'm alright pops, but there's something important that I have to tell you. Alone," Naruto said with all seriousness in his voice. Minato nodded.

While Naruto and Minato were having a conversation Layla noticed someone that she hasn't seen in a long time and she had a child with her. "Tsunade-chan is that you?" Layla called as she walked towards Tsunade.

"It's good to see you again Layla-onee-chan," Tsunade said as she hugged her surrogate sister.

"How have you been? How is your family?" Layla asked.

"I'm doing okay and my family is alright even though I haven't seen them for about a year," Tsunade said.

"How come?" Layla asked.

"I started traveling the world at the age of 18 becoming a medical mage and became a mother at the age of 22, so I've been busy," Tsunade said.

"Wait you have a child?" Layla asked.

"Yup. Onee-chan meet your grandson Menma Heartfilia," Tsunade said pointing to the baby that was chewing on his foot.

"Wait you're telling me you and my son Naruto hooked up?" Layla asked. Tsunade nodded and Layla had a big smile on her face.

"I'm so happy for the two of you," Layla said as she hugged Tsunade and picked up Menma.

Naruto and Minato walked up to their girls and gave them kisses on the cheek. "So Naruto what happened and why is Tsunade here with you?" Minato asked Naruto.

"I'll tell you what happened later and the reason why Tsunade is here with me is because I want her and Menma to stay here with you guys," Naruto said.

"Why? Not that I don't mind," Layla asked.

"I figured since Aquarius and Umiko are staying here I thought that it'll be perfect for Menma since his half sister is here. I also that this place is perfect for when they start training with the big training ground at back," Naruto said.

Layla and Tsunade thought about it for a moment and looked at each other then they turned to Tsunade. "What do you think about this Tsunade-chan?" Layla asked.

"I think it's perfect I'll have help with Menma when Naruto is not around," Tsunade said.

"Alright then it's settled Tsunade and Menma can stay here," Minato said.

"Alright, come hime let's go meet Aquarius and Umiko," Naruto said as he and Tsunade with Menma in her hand went to go to Aquarius's room aka Naruto's room.

 **15 minutes later…**

Once Tsunade and Menma were settled down and comfortable Naruto went to his father's study to have a talk about Grayfia. Naruto arrived at the study and knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in," Minato said behind the door.

Naruto entered the room and sweatdropped when he saw his father buried under his paperwork. Minato pushed his head up and blinked when he saw Naruto. "Naruto what can I do for you?" Minato asked.

"Tou-chan I need to talk to you about Grayfia," Naruto said with all seriousness in his voice.

"Alright, I'm all ears," Minato said.

So Naruto explained the first he met Grayfia and the battle that they had and the reason for her god slaying powers. Naruto also told his father about Orochimaru and what he think his plan is for the future. Naruto also told his father what kind of training he did with Grayfia when Minato asked him about his increase in power.

"And that's everything pops," Naruto said

Minato sighed and ran his hands through his hair as he processed everything that Naruto told him. "This is troubling, to say the least. Thanks for telling me about this Naruto I'll take a look into this," Minato said.

"Alright. Well I'm heading back now," Naruto said

"Tell Lucy I said hello and I think they're about to start the S-class trials soon, so you better get ready," Minato said.

"I will and tell mom and Hitomi-kaa-chan I said until next time," Naruto said as he disappeared in a blue flash.

 **Magnolia**

A blue flash appeared in front of the entrance of Magnolia town. Naruto smiled as he walked through the streets of Magnolia he disappeared in a golden dust.

 **Celestial Spirit World**

When Naruto came through he realized that he's in the Celestial Spirit world and he was surrounded by his sister's spirits. "Um, what's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-sama we're so glad that you're alive and well. The princess has been worried about you," Virgo said.

"I was on my way over there when I got sent over here. Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"That's because the Celestial King asked for you," Loke said.

" **That's right old friend. I need your help," The Celestial Spirit King said**

"Okay, what do you need my help with?" Naruto asked.

" **Our new Aquarius Celestial Spirit is having a hard time finding a new summoner, so the rest of the spirits suggested your sister to be her new summoner and since you're on your way to Fairy Tail we thought it would be best for you to give to her," The Celestial Spirit King said**

"Alright, I'll do it," Naruto said.

" **Excellent, Loke old friend can you please bring Tsukiumi," The Celestial Spirit King said,**

Loke nodded and went to retrieve their new celestial spirit. Loke returned ten minutes later with a someone right beside him. A closer look and Naruto saw a woman right beside Loke, she has long blonde hair with blue eyes. She is dressed in a black dress with a white underdress which shows her cleavage, wears a choker on her neck, and has long brown boots with black stockings. And she had the Aquarius symbol on her chest above her cleavage.

" **Old friend meet Tsukiumi our new Aquarius celestial spirit. Tsukiumi meet my old friend Naruto," Celestial King said.**

Naruto and Tsukiumi shook hands and greeted each other. "So is he my new summoner?" Tsukiumi asked.

" **No, he's the older brother of your new summoner he's here to take your key to your new summoner," Celestial King said.**

Tsukiumi nodded and handed her key to Naruto. "Too bad I was really hoping you were my new summoner handsome," Tsukiumi said.

Naruto smiled sheepishly and took the key and disappeared in a red flash surprising Loke. "Wow that's new," Loke said.

 **Magnolia**

Naruto appeared in front of the guild doors and can hear a huge commotion going on inside the guild. "Hm, I wonder what's going?" Naruto said to himself. Before Naruto can push the door open he was forced into his mindscape. Naruto stood in the center of a white room and surrounded by the tail beast that he absorbed.

"What's going on you guys?" Naruto asked.

" **Naruto the reason we pulled in here is to warn you about two magical sources that we sensed inside the guild," Matabi said**

"Can you tell me how strong are they?" Naruto asked.

" **One of them is weak and the other one has the same amount of magical level as your mates Erza and Mira," Son Goku said,**

"Alright, thanks, I'll be on the lookout," Naruto said.

" **Naruto one more thing we have to tell you," Kurama said**

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

" **During one of your training sessions with Akeno, we noticed something. Every time the two of you touch hands your magic combines as if it's creating one being," Kurama said**

"So you're telling me that I have a new magical ability?" Naruto asked

" **We're not sure yet we still have to test it out before we can come to a conclusion," Isobu said**

"Alright, let me know if you guys found anything," Naruto said as he exited out of his mindscape.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that he was still standing in front of the guild building. Naruto was about to open the door until he thought of something more fun and flashy. Sensing Lucy's magical energy Naruto disappeared in a blue flash.

 **Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Many members of the guild were waiting for the master to announce the participants of this year's s-class trials. "Right now the eight people who will be participating in this year's s-class are Cana Alberona, Elfman Strauss, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Mest Gryder, and Freed Justine," Makarov said.

"Now this year's s-class trials are going to be different as we're going to have the trials at Fairy Tail's sacred grounds Tenrou Island. Now Erza will explain the rules," Makarov said,

Erza stepped forward and started explaining the rules of the S-class trials and that each can bring a team member with them. After Erza explained everything Makarov wished each participant good luck. While Makarov was talking a blue flash appeared right next to Lucy and someone put their hand on Lucy's shoulder.

"So what did I miss?" Naruto asked.

"Hey weren't you listening this ent… the words died in Lucy's mouth when she noticed the person who she was talking to. Standing right next to Lucy was a smiling and fully healthy Naruto Heartfilia. "Nii-san is that you?" Lucy asked.

"The one and only," Naruto said. Naruto got the wind knocked right out of him when he Lucy collided into him and started crying.

"I'm so happy that you're alive," Lucy said as she held onto her brother.

"I'm sorry for making you worry Lucy, but I'm here right now," Naruto said as he hugged Lucy back. Their brother-sister moment was caught short when someone screamed Naruto's name.

"NARUTO-SAMA YOU'RE ALIVE!" Juvia shouted as she too collided into Naruto's chest. Juvia's shout got everyone's attention and the girls in Naruto's harem had tears dropping from their eyes when they saw Naruto in the middle of the room.

Naruto noticing the looks that he was receiving with his free hand Naruto gave a salute to the crowd. "Yo," Naruto said.

"NARUTO!" Everyone shouted as they dogpiled on Naruto.

When everything calmed down Naruto started explaining what happened in his battle between Ryuu and himself. Many members of the guild were scared when they heard how strong Ryuu is. And Naruto explained what happened after his fight with Ryuu and his time with Grayfia leaving out certain parts. After everything calmed down Naruto gave Lucy her new Aquarius key and told her that her new spirit is waiting to summoned.

Lucy thanked her brother and went to form a contract with her new spirit. While that was happening Naruto was having a conversation with his girls when a lady came up to him. She is a tall, beautiful and slender woman with long light blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a General's apparel with long sleeves, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest and her chest size was amazing. Overall Naruto can say that this woman is very beautiful.

"Hello, you must Naruto Heartfilia I heard so much about. My name is Esdeath no surname," Esdeath said as she brought her hand out.

Naruto shook her hand and soon as he did he got a feel of her magic and it felt exactly like Erza and Mira. _"This must be the one that Kurama and the other's were talking about I have to be careful around her,"_ Naruto thought.

" _This must be the one Orochimaru-sama was talking about his magic feels so delicious I can't wait to fight him. He's certainly handsome,"_ Esdeath thought

"Nice to meet Esdeath I hope we can get along," Naruto said and gave her a smile.

"Naruto-kun Esdeath joined the guild a month ago and she was able to beat both me and Erza as well as the thunder god tribe," Mirajane said

"Wow very impressive I hope to have a match against you soon," Naruto said

"I hope so as well," Esdeath said

"Ah just the two people I was looking for," Makarov said

Naruto and Esdeath turned to Makarov. "Is there something that you need master?" Naruto asked.

"Since the participants have already been announced and I can't add the two of you to the list I was hoping that the two of you with Laxus can monitor the second part of the exam?" Makarov asked.

"What is the second part of the exam?" Naruto asked.

Makarov smiled and told them what the second part of the exam was and both Naruto and Esdeath agreed.

The S-class trials have been set and everything looks like it's going to be a smooth S-class trial. Little did they know that was far from the truth.

 **Author's Note**

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Anyways I have made some changes to the harem list. So instead so many girls I narrowed the list down. Here's the new list.**

 **Harem List**

 **Aquarius**

 **Tsunade**

 **Erza**

 **Lisanna**

 **Mirajane**

 **Ultear**

 **Grayfia**

 **Akeno**

 **Mikoto**

 **Kushina**

 **OC**

 **Sakura**

 **Ino**

 **Meredy**

 **Esdeath**

 **Brandish**

 **Dimeria**

 **Mito**

 **So that's the harem list and don't ask me to put Hinata on the list because I won't. Before I forget I am restarting the Naruto Lucifuge story and I have two new Naruto x HighSchool DXD crossover that I adopted those stories from Azure King and Azure Queen and ' .king. Next chapter we'll finally have Kushina waking up and confessing everything to Naruto and Mirajane.**

 **Next story update is Naruto the satan of devil slayers. One more thing before I leave, I forgot to do this at the end of the last story I updated, so I'm going to do it right now. I'll like to thank everyone that subscribed to both of youtube channels I really appreciate it. And as a special thanks, you'll be put in one of my stories as a support character with Naruto, so yeah.**

 **Until Next time.**

 **Youtube Anime and Comedy channel: Gernison Pierre**

 **Youtube Gaming Channel: Gernison23Gaming**


	16. Update

**What's up everyone? Sorry that I have been gone for so long, I had a little computer issue going on, so I had to get a new one. Now that I have a new one I'm going to be giving you guys some new chapter updates and a new story.**

 **After reading a couple of Naruto + Young Justice crossovers I have decided to write me own. In order for me to write a good story I started watching Young Justice all over again so I can add some canon chapters along with my own chapters, so forgive me if I messed up on a few canon scenes.**

 **One more thing I'm going to let you guys decide on who should Naruto be paired up with. Personally I like Artemis, but I'm leaving that up to you and it's not only going to be girls from Young Justice, but also girls from the Justice League (no girls from Naruto that'll be for another story). Anyways expect a new chapter of** **Naruto the Absolute Zero Phenex, The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail Part 1, The Dragon God of Fairies, and The Satan of Devil Slayers.**

 **The pairing poll will be up on my profile right after you're done reading this. Expect a new chapter updates this Thursday, Friday, next Saturday, and next Sunday. So I'll see you guys on Thursday.**


	17. S-Class Trials Begins

**THE S-CLASS TRIALS BEGINS**

 **What's up guys so we are back with a new chapter of The Demon God Slayer and I must say I'm really proud of the work I have done to the story. Anyways I wanted to let you guys know that this is going to be the final arc of this Demon God Slayer and I'm said to see it end, but do not fear because there's going to be a number two. That's why I added a Part 1 on the title because Part 1 only goes up to the Tenrou Island Arc, Part 2 continues from there until the end of the Tartaros and then a Part 3.**

 **I'm letting you guys know right now Part 2 is going to be completely different first of all Naruto is going to older than his peers even though he was in the sphere with the others. It's because of his god blood, so Naruto is going to be training with his father during the time. He will be traveling to other dimensions meeting different people and such (This is an arc in the story). The worlds he'll be traveling to Olympus, Z warriors world (maybe), High School DXD, and many more (when I think of some). And in this arc I'm going to be explaining why Naruto is going to be traveling to the other worlds.**

 **Letting you guys know that his harem is going to be bigger in Part 2 and 3. Because of the different worlds he's going to visiting he'll need someone to watch over those while he watches over his wold/kingdom.**

 **Before I start the story let me just say one thing even though they are gods Naruto, Minato, and the other gods (which you'll meet in the other parts) are not immortal when it comes to battle. They are immortal for everything else besides battle. So if they get fatal wound in fight with someone they will die. Thank you for your time.**

 **On with the story…**

 **Chapter Begins**

After the celebration of the S-Class trials announcement Naruto was having a chat with his demon queen Mirajane about her new roommate. "So Mira has your new roommate woken up yet?" Naruto asked.

"Yes she has. But she doesn't want to leave the house," Mirajane said.

"Huh, how about when I'm done here we can go talk to her?" Naruto suggested.

"That'll be good," Mirajane said. Naruto smiled and kissed her on the lips then headed to where his sister was sitting.

"Naruto-sama will you be Juvia's partner for the S-class trials?" Juvia asked.

"I'm sorry my water princess I can't. Master already made a supervisor for the next part of the exam." Naruto said.

Juvia was upset that Naruto wasn't going to be her partner for the S-class trials. Seeing her disappointment Lisanna decided to help out her harem sister and said that she'll be her partner. Juvia agreed.

"So Naruto how strong is that guy?" Lucy asked.

Naruto frowned on his face when he remembered his battle with Ryuu. "It was like fighting a wizard saint. Every move I did he countered it with his own and it was much more stronger," Naruto said.

"That bastard. I swear I'm going to make him pay for what he did to Ur," Gray said.

"What does Ryuu have to do with your former master Gray?" Lucy asked.

"He was her husband until he abandon her and her daughter. Claiming that they were too weak to be with him," Gray said.

"Bastard," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun I'm ready," Mira said as she walked up to the table.

"Alright let's go," Naruto said.

"Hold up where are you guys going?" Lucy asked.

"There's someone I have to meet at Mira's house," Naruto said.

"Oh, so you're going to see Kushina," Lisanna said. Naruto and Mira nodded.

The couple exited the guild not noticing a certain spy following them. On their way to Mira's house the couple chatted about what happened for these past couple of months during Naruto's absence. Naruto found out that Natsu, Erza, Gray, and Lucy and members of the guilds battled the dark guild known as the Oración Seis. Then she told him about their adventures in the other world of Edolas and how Mystogan was from there and he is now the ruler of Edolas. When Naruto asked her if they met an Edolas version of him. Mirajane told him that that his Edolas version died protecting the guild.

They arrived at Mira's house and headed inside her apartment. When they entered Mira lead Naruto to Kushina's room. When they entered the room they saw Kushina seating up and was looking out the window.

"Kushina, how are you feeling?" Mirajane asked.

Kushina turned them and was surprised to see Naruto with her. Kushina gave Mirajane a weak smile. "I'm feeling better, but still extremely weak," Kushina said.

"As expected since your mother took away half of your powers," Naruto said, Kushina had sad look on her face when Naruto mentioned her mother.

"You know, all I ever wanted was for my mother to love me and give me attention. That's why I tried so hard to gain her approval." Kushina said.

"But you're not a bad person Kushina. You're just someone who wants to recognized and loved by their mother, but there's a few ways you can go about it." Naruto said.

"Like how?" Kushina asked.

"Become a very strong mage that nobody wants to fuck with. The strongest wizard in our continent is God Serian the 1st seat wizard saint," Naruto said.

Kushina thought about it and wondered if she can really do this. "How am I going to be able to do this?" Kushina asked.

"Join our guild. You can join Fairy Tail," Mirajane said entering the conversation. Naruto nodded his head as he agreed with her idea.

"Master said it's up to you if you want to join the guild," Naruto said.

" _Should I join them? This can be a chance to start over a new leaf and the start for my new goal,"_ Kushina thought.

"What...if your guild mates don't accept me?" Kushina asked.

"They will. I mean they welcomed to former members of rival guild that destroyed our guild and hurt our guildmates. And I'm dating one of them," Naruto said.

"Okay, I'll join your guild," Kushina said.

"That's awesome. We'll let master know first thing in the morning before some of us have to leave," Naruto said.

"Leave? What's going on?" Kushina asked.

"Fairy Tail is having our annual S-class trials on Tenrou Island and some of us are proctoring the exams," Mirajane said.

Kushina had a determined look on her face. "Is there a way I can join the exams?" Kushina asked.

"Sorry, but the participants have been choosen already and they leave in three days," Mirajane said.

"Plus you have familiarize yourself with the guild and complete a couple of job request," Naruto said. Kushina looked a little disappointed that she won't be able to participate in the S-Class trials.

"Kushina what kind of magic do you use?" Naruto asked.

"I use water god slaying magic and chain magic," Kushina said. Naruto nodded as he thought of something. "Naruto-san can I ask you something?" Kushina asked.

"Okay," Naruto said.

"Your father is Minato Namikaze the shinto god of lightning?" Kushina asked.

"What's a Shinto god?" Mirajane asked.

"Shinto Gods. Are the gods that watch over our domain. I believe there are seven gods in Earthland," Naruto said.

"Sixteen actually. Only seven can have students. And hence began the creation of god slayers," Kushina said.

"Why would the gods teach you magic to kill them?" Mirajane asked.

"Our magic is not meant to kill our Godly teacher our magic is used to kill any rogue gods and fake gods," Kushina said.

"And who are the other six gods? I know Naruto's dad is one of the gods," Mirajane said.

"The six gods are Amaterasu the sun goddess. Her element is fire the only difference is her fire can burn for seven days and seven nights. She goes by name of Mikoto Uchiha and she has no student. Suijin the god of water, as you already can tell by his name he controls the sea. He goes by the name Julian Solo. His students were my uncle, myself, and a girl known as Suzuki Aizen," Kushina said.

"Wait Suzuki Aizen!" Naruto/Mira shouted.

"Wait? ya'll know her?" Kushina asked.

"Not on a personal level, but I heard about her. She is the Ace of the guild known as Mermaid Heel. She's the second person that Erza has never beaten, Naruto being the first. How do you know her Naruto-kun?" Mirajane asked.

"I sort of kind of had sex with her before I first fought Erza," Naruto said sheepishly.

"*sigh* Anyways please continue Kushina," Mirajane said.

"Right...The next god will be Fūjin the god of wind he goes by the name Jin. From what I know he keeps his students as a secret from the other gods. The next god is Raijin the god of lightning and Thunder. You already know him as Minato Namikaze. His students are Obito Uchiha, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and his son and his strongest student Naruto Heartfilia," Kushina said.

"Wow my dad had all of those students," Naruto said.

"That's all the elemental gods and goddess that I know, but I'm sure….Wait! I forgot one. Susanoo the god of storms. He doesn't have an earthly name. His students are a mystery. Then there's my mother Mito Uzumaki or better known as Kaguya Otosuki the goddess of destruction. Her elements are ice, fire, and wind. Her students are my brother, Irene Belerison, and Brandish." Kushina said.

"How come your mother is a God and your uncle is a student of the gods?" Naruto asked

"That's because the former god of destruction chose my mother to be his next successor. What the former God of Destruction didn't know was that Mito was working with Orochimaru the son of Yami." Kushina said

"Wait a God Slayer can become a God when their teacher names them the successor? What happened to the old God of Destruction?" Mirajane asked.

"Yes, a God Slayer can become a god when their God names them their successor and the God Slayer has to prove himself or herself worthy of the title. And as for what happens to the old Gods they are sent back to the Shinto dimension and stay there until they receive another assignment," Kushina said.

"Kushina, what do you know about Orochimaru?" Naruto asked with a seriousness in his voice.

"Orochimaru is the son of Yami and a mad scientist who is obsessed with the Gods and their powers. My mother worships the ground he walks on." Kushina said. "Orochimaru uses some of my mother's god magic and experiments on other people." Kushina said.

"Do you know who he has used them on?" Naruto asked.

"So far I only know there was only one survivor and that was Grayfia the Alvarez Empire's strongest mage," Kushina said. Naruto nodded

"Wait if Naruto's dad is the god of lightning how come Naruto-kun is the god slayer of lightning and wind?" Mirajane asked.

"Sometimes other gods bless some people with their power. My uncle received the blessing from Kagutsuchi the god of fire and he became a fire god slayer as well. So you probably received the blessing of the god of wind," Kushina said.

"How do you know so much about this?" Mirajane asked.

"When I was learning my god slayer magic my master handed me a book of all gods and their students so I'll be prepared to face them. The book has information on all the gods and goddess. As well as their students and it ranks our strengths," Kushina said.

"Do you have the book with you?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, I do," Kushina said as retrieved the book out of her pocket dimensions.

"Do you think I can borrow it after the S-class trials?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Kushina said.

"Thank you. Well I should be heading back now before Lucy gets worried sick about me," Naruto said.

"Naruto-san, Thank you. Mira told me what you did for me stopping my _mother_ from killing me," Kushina said.

"Don't worry about it," Naruto said as he left Mirajane's house and as he was walking he could've sworn he felt someone was following him. Naruto turned around and saw no one there. "I could've sworn someone was following me," Naruto said.

Naruto continued on with his journey never noticing someone someone stepping out of the alley staring at him intensely. That person was Esdeath and she had a bloodlust grin on her face. "I can't wait for our battle Naruto Heartfilia," Esdeath said and vanished from the alley.

 **6 days later**

These past couple of days has been hectic for participants of the S-Class trials as well for Kushina. After her talk with Naruto and Mirajane the next day Kushina joined the guild. Kushina was able to get Makarov to allow her to join them on their trip to Tenrou Island as a medic since her water god slayer magic allows her to heal wounds, so that was a plus.

Before she left with the spectators she saw that Esdeath was also a part of the group, so she warned both Naruto and Mirajane about Esdeath and her allegiance to Orochimaru. Kushina had an amazing time meeting people of the guild. She instantly clicked with Erza and she became like a big sister to Erza. She had to stop herself from squeezing little Wendy to death.

Anyways right now Naruto, Laxus, Makarov, and Esdeath are waiting to find out who passed the first part of the exam.

"So who do you think passed?" Naruto asked.

"Don't know it's hard to tell since we don't know which route any team took," Laxus said and Naruto nodded.

"I don't care who passed as long as I get an amazing battle," Esdeath said. Naruto narrowed his eyes at her remembering Kushina's warning.

Before anyone can continue they heard footsteps coming towards them. When it cleared they saw that it was Levy and Gajeel. "Are we the first ones here?" Levy asked.

"Yes, you are. Which route did you take?" Makarov asked.

"We got the easy route," Levy said and Gajeel grumbled.

"Alright. Now we just have to wait for the others," Makarov said.

 **35 minutes later…**

The remaining participants have made through the first round. And they are Natsu and Happy, Cana and Lucy, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, and Elfman and Evergreen. Wendy, Myst, Juvia, and Lisanna did not make it through.

"I want to say congratulations to everyone who made through the first round of the exam. Now we can start the second part of the exam. Now the second part of the exam has been changed a little. At first I planned for you to find the First Master's grave, but now I added a little twist to it. Around the entire island are scrolls that are maps that can lead you to the grave, but the thing is there are only two scrolls that a real and the rest are fake. Also the people behind are going to try and stop you from taking the scrolls. The first two teams to reach First Master's grave will move on to the third part of the exams. Good luck to all of you," Makarov said.

A few people had worried looks on their faces and those people are Elfman, Cana, Levy, Evergreen, and Lucy. Natsu, Loke, and Gray had determined looks on their faces.

"The second part of the exams start...NOW!" Makarov exclaimed. Naruto, Laxus, and Esdeath vanished. Natsu and Happy got a head start not too far from them were Gray and Loke. Everyone else went their own separate ways.

The S-class trials have began and little did Fairy Tail know that a darkness is looming towards them.

 _Preview of the next chapter_

" _Look Happy! It's a scroll. Come on let's get it!" Natsu shouted_

" _Aye sir" Happy said._

 _Natsu was about to touch the scroll when he to move out of the way before he got hit with a lightning bolt._

" _Not so fast Natsu, if you want that scroll you have to go through me," A voice said._

 _Natsu grinned and slammed his fist into his open palm. "I've been waiting for the opportunity to fight you," Natsu said with a grin._

 _Preview end_

 **Thanks for reading and I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for a while, but school has kept me busy as well as my job, so I didn't have that much time. Anyways I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Anyways I just have to say is that Dragon God of Fairies is on a Hiatus and is up for adoption. Also be on the look out this week for the return of The Legendary Sharingan and Naruto Fullbuster: Sabertooth's Ace as well as the continuation of Naruto Lucifuge.**

 **BIG NEWS if you guys haven't heard High Sschool DxD is returning for a fourth season I can't wait. Also I dropped a new youtube video on my youtube channel. Top 5: Hottest Girls in Anime of September so check out it out I'll leave a link in the bottom.**

 **Until Next Time**

 **Next Update Raijin and Naruto the Absolute Zero Phenex**

 **Youtube video:**

 **www. Youtube watch?v = qTRfKuulwbc &spfreload = 10 (Type it in without spacing)**


	18. The race to the First Master's Grave

**Ladies and Gentlemen my name is Gmoney The Prince and I'll like to welcome you all to the Midnight Shadow Guild. I say that because this a Naruto x Fairy Tail story so that's why and anytime I write a story that has Fairy Tail in it as well if I talk about Fairy Tail this going to be the intro. Maybe when my youtube gets more popular I can release some merchandise...Ah! I'm getting off topic. Anyways welcome to the newest chapter of The Demon God Slayer of Fairy Tail Part 1. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Now let's begin the chapter….Subscribe to my youtube channel while you're at it.**

 **Also I'm starting the harem list over because I forgot who I put on it and some of it didn't make any sense. So here's the new list. This is for part one**

 **Harem List Part 1**

 **Aquarius**

 **Lisanna**

 **Mirajane**

 **Erza**

 **Juvia**

 **Cana**

 **Levy**

 **Tsunade**

 **Kushina**

 **Suzuki (OC)**

 **Grayfia**

 **Akeno**

 **Mikoto (Goddess) (Amaterasu)**

 **The race to the First Master's Grave begins**

 _Last time_

 _The remaining participants have made through the first round. And they are Natsu and Happy, Cana and Lucy, Gray and Loke, Levy and Gajeel, and Elfman and Evergreen. Wendy, Myst, Juvia, and Lisanna did not make it through._

 _"I want to say congratulations to everyone who made through the first round of the exam. Now we can start the second part of the exam. Now the second part of the exam has been changed a little. At first I planned for you to find the First Master's grave, but now I added a little twist to it. Around the entire island are scrolls that are maps that can lead you to the grave, but the thing is there are only two scrolls that a real and the rest are fake. Also the people behind are going to try and stop you from taking the scrolls. The first two teams to reach First Master's grave will move on to the third part of the exams. Good luck to all of you," Makarov said._

 _A few people had worried looks on their faces and those people are Elfman, Cana, Levy, Evergreen, and Lucy. Natsu, Loke, and Gray had determined looks on their faces._

 _"The second part of the exams start...NOW!" Makarov exclaimed. Naruto, Laxus, and Esdeath vanished. Natsu and Happy got a head start not too far from them were Gray and Loke. Everyone else went their own separate ways._

 _The S-class trials have began and little did Fairy Tail know that a darkness is looming towards them._

 _Now_

 **Fairy Tail's base**

Those who did not pass the first part of the exam either can return back to the guild or wait with the reamaining S-class wizards at Fairy Tail's base. "(sigh) Juvia must have disappointed Naruto-sama for making it pass the first round," Juvia said.

"Cheer up Juvia-chan at least we tried our best," Lisanna said.

"That's right. Anyways Naruto won't even care that you didn't pass the first round as long you're safe that's all that matters to him," Erza said.

"Erza-san is right. Juvia will become stronger and when she does the S-class trials again she will beat Erza!" Juvia exclaimed.

"Oh, is that so," Erza said with a smirk.

"Yes. And once Juvia beats you she'll become Naruto-kun's number 1," Juvia said.

"Number 1?" Lisanna asked.

"Hai, Juvia heard Mira talking with Minato-sama one day and he said that since Naruto is going to be the God of Lightning he's going to need a queen to rule right beside him. Even though Naruto-sama loves us all the same we all can't be queen, so that's Juvia will be number 1," Juvia said.

"But what makes you think that I'm number 1?" Erza asked.

"Because Mira said that she didn't want to be queen and that she was just happy to be his wife when Juvia confronted her about the conversation. And Mira said that Erza will be the perfect person for the title of Goddess of Lightning," Juvia said.

"So that's why. Well if you want to take my spot then you're going to have to beat me first," Erza said.

"Juvia plans to," Juvia said. The two of them were having a stare down daring one of them to back down.

"I want to be queen, so don't think that two of you are the only ones in this competition," Lisanna said.

"Hn, I can't wait," Erza said.

All three of them were having a stare down with each other as lightning sparked between them. Not too far from them was Kushina and Mirajane.

"Um, Mira-san shouldn't you tell them that it's Naruto's mother that makes the decision of who becomes Naruto's queen. Since she holds the position right now?" Kushina asked.

"Nope, let them figure it out themselves or maybe I'll let Naruto tell them," Mira said with a smile.

"Speaking of Naruto I wonder how he's doing?" Kushina asked.

"I'm sure that he's fine," Mirajane said.

 **Somewhere on Tenrou Island**

"Look Happy! It's a scroll. Come on let's get it!" Natsu shouted

"Aye sir" Happy said.

Natsu was about to touch the scroll when he to move out of the way before he got hit with a lightning bolt.

"Not so fast Natsu, if you want that scroll you have to go through me," A voice said.

Natsu grinned and slammed his fist into his open palm. "I've been waiting for the opportunity to fight you," Natsu said with a grin.

Laxus smirked as lightning flowed through his body. "Show me what you got Natsu," Laxus said.

"I'm all Fired UP!" Natsu shouted.

"Be careful Natsu," Happy said.

"ARGGHHH!" Natsu shouted as he charged at Laxus. Natsu threw a punch at Laxus, but Laxus dodged it. Natsu charged at him again this time tried to hit him with his left hand. Laxus grabbed the hand and flipped Natsu over his shoulder. In mid air Natsu tried to kick Laxus in the head with his left leg.

Laxus blocked the kick and Natsu landed right behind him with a grin on his face. "Come on Natsu you're going to have to do better than that if you want to take this scroll away from me," Laxus said showing Natsu the scroll.

"I'm going to kick your ass Laxus and take that scroll and become an S-Class wizard!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Heh, then show me why you should be an S-class wizard!" Laxus exclaimed.

Natsu charged at Laxus.

 **Gray and Loke**

Gray and Loke were looking for a scroll that should be in the area. Loke spotted a scroll on top of an old building. "Hey Gray, I found the scroll," Loke said.

Gray saw where Loke was pointing and smirked when he saw the scroll. "Awesome job Loke. Now with this I'm one step closer becoming an S-Class," Gray said as he was running towards the scroll. Out of nowhere an ice wall appeared and blocked Gray's path towards the scroll.

"My, my do you boys think this would've been this easy?" Esdeath asked from on top of the ice wall.

"Esdeath. So you're planning on stopping us from getting the scroll?" Gray asked.

Esdeath jumped down and smirked at them. "That is my job isn't it. Now please make this a challenge," Esdeath said as she pulled out her sword.

"Loke be careful. Esdeath is stronger than Erza and Mira combined," Gray said.

"WHAT! She's that strong?" Loke asked.

"Yeah," Gray said. He then turned his attention back to Esdeath and smirked. "You know ever since you joined the guild and beat Erza with your ice magic I wanted to face you and see which one ice magic is stronger mines or yours. And this is a perfect opportunity," Gray said.

"Oh really, well then show me what you can do," Esdeath said.

" **Ice Make: Hammer"**

A giant ice hammer slammed down on top of Esdeath making cracks on the ground. Suddenly the hammer broke and Esdeath appeared without a scratch on her.

"Impressive, but you're going to have to do better than that," Esdeath said.

"Oh yeah, try this on for size. **Ice Make: Lance"** Gray said. Multiple lances went charging at Esdeath.

"Pathetic," Esdeath said as she pulled out her sword and knocked out the lances.

"Now it's my turn," Esdeath said.

" **Ice Dragon"**

An ice dragon charged at both Gray and Loke. Both Gray and Loke dodged the attack, but to their surprise it came right back around. They dodged it again, but it came right back around again.

"That's it I had enough!" Loke exclaimed. Loke's hand started glowing as he waited for the dragon to return. When it was in range he attacked. **"Regulus Impact"** Loke's attack destroyed the ice dragon smashing it into millions of pieces.

"Awesome job Loke," Gray said.

"My, my. You destroyed my earth dragon. Very impressive," Esdeath said. Esdeath had an insane grin on her face. "Let's see how you handle these," Esdeath said as two magic circles appeared and then the air got cold as they formed to copies of Esdeath.

" **Ice Clones"**

"Now go deal with these annoying pest for me," Esdeath said to her clones. The clones charged at Gray and Loke engaging them in hand to hand combat.

While that was happening Esdeath created an ice throne and watched the battle.

 **With Elfman**

While everyone else was still searching for their scrolls or was battling for it Elfman and his partner Evergreen found their scroll high above a tree. With her magic Evergreen flew up in the air and grabbed the scroll. She landed right back on the ground.

"Alright let's open it up and see which one we got," Elfman said. Evergreen opened the scroll and to their shock and disappointment they got a fake one.

" _Sorry you fail the second part of the exam. Better luck next time"_

"Damn it! We got a fake one!" Elfman exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hey at least we got this far and next year I'm sure you're going to become S-Class," Evergreen said.

"Thanks Evergreen. You're truly a MAN!" Elfman shouted only to be hit in the head by an angry Evergreen.

"Come let's head back to the camp site," Evergreen said.

"Yeah, let's go." Elfman said.

Suddenly they heard rustling in the bushes and a person came out of the forest. Someone that they didn't recognize.

"Who are you? And what are you doing on this island?" Elfman questioned.

 **With Cana**

Cana and Lucy were running through the forest looking for a scroll that can help them pass the second part of the exam. As they came to a wide clearing Cana stopped running and had a scared and shocked look on her.

"What's wrong Cana?" Lucy asked.

Cana didn't say anything she pointed her shaky finger in front of them. Lucy turned to where Cana was pointing and gasped. Standing in front of the two girls with a scroll in his hand was no other than Naruto Heartfilia Cana's lover and Lucy's brother.

"Oh come on! Why couldn't get an easy path to the grave!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Sorry sis, but in order to pass you have to go through me first," Naruto said.

" _Oh great this is bad. Out of all the people we could've gotten we got the strongest one in our group."_ Cana thought.

"Now that you know it's me that's in your way what are you going to do? Are you going to quit and run away or are you going to fight?" Naruto asked.

Cana opened her mouth to answer, but Lucy beat her to the punch. "We won't run away nii-san. Even though I know we have no chance of winning I made a promise to a friend and a guildmate that I was going to help her become an S-Class wizard and even if I have to go through you to do it, I won't break my promise. I never promise that is my moto isn't that what you taught me nii-san," Lucy said.

Cana was in shock at what Lucy just said and Naruto had a smile on his face as he stared at his younger sister.

 _Flashback_ _(Naruto 13, Lucy 9)_

 _A bloody Naruto was sitting in the medical room with his little sister Lucy right by his side hugging the bear that Naruto won back for from a couple of bullies, while the nurse heals Naruto's wounds._

" _Nii-san why did you keeping on fighting those bullies even though you know that they can use magic?" a tearful Lucy asked._

" _Because nobody makes my little sister cry and gets away with it," Naruto said._

" _But why it wasn't worth it if you kept on getting hurt." Lucy said._

" _I made a promise to you that I'm going to get your teddy bear back and I Naruto Heartfilia never breaks a promise. Always remember this Lucy when you make a promise you stick to you it no matter what obstacles gets in your way one way or another you make sure that promise that you made is fullfilled," Naruto said._

" _Nii-sam why are promises so important to you?" Lucy asked._

" _Because promises give people hope that no matter what happens they can always count on me. When you break that promise you hurt that person that you made the promise to." Naruto said._

" _I understand nii-san. I promise that one day I'll get stronger, so you don't have to get hurt protecting me and I can protect you for once," Lucy said with determination._

 _Naruto smiled and patted Lucy on the head. "I look forward to that Lucy and I promise to always watch over you and protect you," Naruto said._

 _End of Flashback_

"You've grown since we were kids Lucy. I'm proud of the woman that you've become. Now come at me with the intent to kill," Naruto said.

Lucy with a determined look on her face as lightning started dancing around her body. Cana pulled out her cards and stared down Naruto as well.

" _Time to put nii-san's training to the test. Time to test my lightning celestial god slayer magic,"_ Lucy thought.

" _I will not lose here, I will become S-Class,"_ Cana thought.

"Now...Shall we begin," Naruto said as the wind picked up and lightning surrounded Naruto's body.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I know you guys didn't expect a new magic from Lucy did you. Anyways this chapter of Demon God Slayer is done. Now the next thing is I'm going to release a new Fairy Tail story next and I can't wait for you guys to read it. And also have you guys check out Fairy Guardian: Resurrection by TinaKhoaNguyen. If not I advise you to check it out let her know that FairyTail-Narutofan236 sent you.**

 **Also I want to thank everyone who supported me on this page and on my youtube page it means lot to me that you guys care and that proved that you guys are the best fans in the world. By the way I was wondering if I came out with merchandise like t-shirts, sweaters, hats and all that cool stuff will you guys buy some.**

 **Anyways until next time this is your guild master of the Midnight Shadow Guild (Is what I call me Fairy Tail fans).**

 **Next Update: Naruto Deyar: The Fairy King (New Story)**

 **Then after that update on: Hinata's Netorare Life.**

 **Then: The Lost Sharingan**


End file.
